Not Like the Movies
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: Diana was not a Twilight fan, so what happens after her best friend makes her watch the movies? She gets kidnapped by one Edward Cullen, except he is obsessed and possessive and is not above any means to get his way. Why did he bring her to his world? Why is he acting so different and how will the story change? One thing is for sure, he is definitely not like the movies!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Like the Movies**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, and over all dark and messed up behavior and situations.**

Chapter 1: What the hell?!

Diana sat tiredly watching the last Twilight movie, having spent all day watching the whole set.

Now she wasn't a fan, actually she found the two main characters quite annoying.

Her best friend Lucy on the other hand was obsessed.

She demanded Diana watch all the movies and let her explain all the books in detail, having brought them over, in order for her to even think of leaving the subject alone.

So Lucy came over and talked...and talked...and talked, then left her books and movies.

'Finally', thought the tired girl, as she looked at her equally bored white pit bull Chloe.

"Well", she said petting her, "That killed a part of my soul".

She laughed when Chloe made a head motion in apparent agreement.

Diana made faces at herself in the mirror as she stripped for the shower, sighing a bit annoyed at how young she looked.

She was twenty-three but had one of those faces that didn't seem to want to age so she was constantly being carded.

What really annoyed her was when older woman, usually strangers, would go on and on about how one day she'd be so thankful for it.

She jumped in the shower and started lathering up as she assessed the rest of her body.

Her parents were both Viking and you could definitely tell when you looked at Diana for three simple reasons; she was tall, well for a girl anyway at 5'11'', she had natural muscle making her strong and lean while keeping her 'womanly' curves aka handful of boobs and round ass, and lastly she had blonde thick waist length hair.

Not super blonde but a deep honey, which she found boring and continued dyeing the tips crazy colors. This month was aqua blue.

She had pale skin so if she didn't wear blush people usually thought she was ill.

Small but pouty red lips with a lip hoop. She used to have a top lip piercing but now there was only a small dimple where it once was, so small you really had to look to see it.

She didn't really like her nose thinking it was a little too big but she guessed it fit her face, so no room to complain.

Her eyes were her favorite feature though being big and an intense jade green framed by long thick and dark lashes.

She sighed as she finished up.

She knew she had no real reasons to complain, she had an ok life and she accepted her body.

Though she was tired of people telling her if she got a tan she could be Barbie. She was more gothic or theater so the thought of tanning was not very appealing.

She just wished that something amazing would happen. After watching Twilight she thought the idea of vampires was cool though if they all acted emo like Edward she could do without.

She heard Chloe whimper and went back to her room seeing her dog curled up and shaking in a cage that wasn't there before.

"What the fuck?" she asked and jumped when she heard a deep growl. Spinning around when her bedroom door was slammed shut.

"Now Love", came a frightening but beautiful voice making her flinch. "No need for such course language".

Her eyes widened and she began to shake when she saw a man walk up to her until he stopped and let his black eyes roam her form making her remember she was only in a towel.

Before her stood a man of god like beauty; angel face, bronze tousled hair, tall muscled yet slim form, long fingers that she realized were reaching for her.

She let out an eek and jumped back hitting her dresser and making the intruder chuckle, which honestly pissed her off.

"The fuck are you?" she asked and realized it was a mistake at his hard glare. Those eyes were so black, so angry.

He was against her faster then her eyes could even catch him moving, wrapping her in his freezing embrace. Body as hard as stone refusing to budge when she tried to push him away.

"Now love", he started to say but it only made her panic more until he have a sharp "Stop."

Suddenly she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't listen, at least not to her.

"So responsive", he whispered to himself in fascination. "Now I believe I said there was no need for such filthy words." he reprimanded her in a scolding tone.

'Who the hell is this creep, breaking in, putting his hands on me and Chloe, and now he has the nerve to tell me not to cuss!' thought Diana surprised when he actually answered.

"Love I hardly think I am a creep and if you keep misbehaving I will have to punish you", he said sternly before bending down and kissing her neck up to her ear, pressing her to him.

"Of course if you want to be punished, I'd be happy to assist you".

Diana gasped and it had nothing to do with his cold breath.

'What is he?'

"Who are you?" she said out loud though it barely came out as a whisper.

He smirked, amusement showing in his eyes.

"To answer both your questions", and covered her mouth with two fingers when she was about to ask how he knew. "I am your mate, and know this now, I will not be denied. If I have to take you by force so be it! I don't want to hurt you though love, so be good and we can be happy."

She started shaking again.

"And my name", she heard as blackness started edging the corners of her sight, "Is Edward Cullen".

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp against him as darkness finally took her over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF Its ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, and over all dark and messed up behavior and situations.**

Chapter 2: Mean mates and life lessons.

Diana began to wake up on what she assumed was her bed.

She felt something licking her neck and thinking it was Chloe she went to push her off but instead came in contact with soft hair.

Human hair.

Her eyes snapped open and she took in the scene before her.

There, laying on top of her and between her legs in only a pair of silk boxers, was the one and only Edward Cullen.

He was licking down her chest now moaning as his terrifying black eyes locked with her startled green ones.

'Wait', thought Diana as her brain tried to process what she was seeing and Edwards smile wasn't helping. 'I'm naked...he's naked. OH MY GOD', she started trying to backup and cover herself at the same time.

It seemed Edward had other plans as he grabbed her wrists. He pinned them next to her head and let his body lay on hers so she could feel his arousal.

He moaned a bit breathlessly when his erection rubbed against her sex, which she realized with no small amount of embarrassment, was wet.

"You smell so good" he all but purred.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed.

"I told you Diana you are my mate. MINE. I've been watching you for a while and I'm ready to claim you, to make you mine." he said as if it was the simplest thing.

"I don't understand" she said frustrated and upset.

"I know love, I'll explain." he nuzzled her neck and she tried not to tense since she didn't want him mad again. "I have a friend who has a very special gift", he started. "She can see into different worlds, dimensions and she showed me you."

"Why?"

"Well", he chuckled, "She was apparently amused by your commentary about me" and Diana blushed since she knew not all of her opinions were exactly complimentary when it came to Edward.

"At first I was mad especially when I found out you were my intended. I must admit I became a bit...obsessed when you weren't swayed to me".

"But-", Diana went to say but cut herself off.

"It's ok Love I know the story."

"What about Bella, she's your mate. You two have a baby."

Diana was sure if she could get him to think about Bella he would leave her alone and stop touching her.

His jaw clenched together, "I won't leave you, ever" he promised darkly. "YOU are my mate not that girl. I have decided"

"It doesn't work like that!" she insisted only to stop when Edward gave her a sharp tug to the hair, shocking her.

"Listen and listen well Diana. You are my mate not Bella, not Tanya, or any other girl you'll try to throw at me. Just you, the sooner you accept that the happier we can be."

She stared wide-eyed at him, what could she say?

She didn't like him; hell she didn't even know him. He just came in here and demanded she accept her apparent fate.

"So what you're going to use me and hurt me? You never hurt her that should prove-", he cuts her off with another tug.

"It proves I love you because I'm willing to be myself and do whatever it takes to help us!"

Her eyes started to water as he went back to caressing her body. She thinks of just pretending to be somewhere else if he's going to rape her, it's not like she could fight him.

She cried out at a sharp pain on her stomach, Edward had smacked her. "You will think of nothing but me and I won't rape you."

She becomes a bit hopeful at that but is crushed at his next statement, "You'll love it".

She stubbornly shut her eyes only to cry out after another slap.

Edward sighed, "I guess we'll have to wait to return home seeing as I have to teach you your place as my mate" he said almost sadly.

"I'm not a dog, you can't train me!" she spat angrily.

Another sigh and another slap, this time on the cheek "It's alright love", he said, "We have time."

########################################################################################################

It's been two weeks since Edward took Diana.

He kept her tied to the bed only allowed to move to use the restroom and walk with him when he feeds and takes out Chloe.

When they first did this she had thought about screaming for help but he had told her he would just kill whomever she attracted which shocked her because his eyes had slowly taken on his original golden color.

Wasn't he still a vegetarian?

He said she just made him hungry, though not for blood. She didn't reply.

He had been much nicer only getting angry when she told him she wasn't a virgin, but he had calmed down when she told him it was only once and it wasn't very good.

He had said, "After today you'll have no one but me!"

They still hadn't had sex even though Edward insisted they be naked most of the time.

He said he wanted to wait till they were married, even forced a ring on her finger. He also said he couldn't wait to turn her.

Diana was becoming confused if she was being honest with herself.

On one hand Edward could be very kind and make her feel special. On the other he was controlling, possessive, and obsessed not to mention a bit sexist.

She thought he would get bored but as the weeks went by his want for her seemed to grow. He'd go from angry to amused to lustful in a heartbeat.

He seemed to need her around him constantly and used things like Chloe and her family's safety to make sure she'd comply.

The longer they spent together the longer she felt like she needed him.

She knew it was probably something like Stockholm syndrome but she found herself caring less and less.

Yes, Diana was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF Its ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, and over all dark and messed up behavior and situations.** A/N: Hey just a quick shout out to the people who have reviewed, thank you for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 3: Starting over and giving in.

Pain.

That was the only thing Diana could concentrate on.

Edward had let slip that he planned to turn her right after introducing her to his family.

She had been scared, freaked out and told him if he went through with it then he really was a monster. His eyes had turned black and he began snarling and yelling, venom dripping down his chin.

He went on to tell her how he knew he was damned but that she was his light and he'd rather start killing criminals again then let her get away from him.

She had stupidly, in her opinion, told him that she would never want or love him.

He hadn't taken that well which is how she landed in her current predicament.

He had slapped her across the room into a wall like a rag doll. The fact that he was still holding out on his strength was not lost on her.

She couldn't decide what was worse the hits or his words.

He spent hours telling her how no one could love her like him, how he wouldn't allow it.

As his mate she was his, even when she'd be like him she would always be his. Implying that he might cheat on her or loose interest had only resulted in more pain.

"You think I like this?" he had asked, "I do this so we can have a happy forever. I take my vows seriously and I will have no one but you and I KNOW you will have no one but me! Don't fight me Diana, it only hurts us both".

She was pretty sure that she was the only one who was actually hurt no matter what his psychotic brain may think, but he did give her food for thought.

Should she keep fighting and trying to set him off?

It was becoming obvious that he wouldn't just leave if he had enough; he'd probably end up accidentally killing her.

But isn't that his plan anyway, to turn her into a vampire there for killing her.

Either way she was finding she much preferred the sweet Edward who came out when she cooperated.

Maybe she should try harder and give him a chance.

'What am I saying!' she thought. 'Maybe that last hit gave me brain damage'.

Her eyes started to close as she noticed Edward come back in and pick her up like a broken doll. He snuggled her face when she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Definitely brain damage' she thought before falling asleep against his chest.

########################################################################################################

"Edward?" Diana asked from her spot on the couch laying with Chloe.

It had been six months now, six long hard months.

But Diana and Edward had definitely grown closer and it became harder and harder for her to remember why she had fought so hard to begin with.

They had some good moments, some bad and now Edward was packing her things up to take her back to his home.

"Yes Love" he smiled over and she returned it.

"How am I supposed to go to school with you if I'm twenty-three?"

"Ah, but you look like you belong in school with me", and she rolled her eyes playfully at his teasing.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme will make me take out my ring?" she gestured to her face but lowered her eyes when his face darkened.

"No one will tell you what to do. You are mine and I like your little quirks, they make you interesting." he said and walked to her placing a finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to his.

"The only person you have to listen to is me Diana, remember?" and she nodded biting her lip.

He sighed at the burn in her eyes. Her feisty spirit is one of the things that drew him to her but at times it could really get on his nerves.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to stay calm.

He had already gotten so far, they had fought so much but now things were falling into place. He couldn't let himself just snap at her because he'd either hurt her beyond repair or destroy the trust he'd been building.

He didn't want to ruin how far they had come; they still had so much ahead.

No, he just needed to be patient till they got back home then he would bite her and she'd feel what he did, she'd understand then.

"I promise everything will be fine love" he said soothingly sending her a dazzling smile and feeling a bit smug at her glazed expression though she snapped out of it quickly, she always did.

She bit her lip again and he couldn't help himself.

He leaned down and sucked her lip into his mouth, smiling into the kiss when she responded with barely any hesitation.

'Soon' he thought 'You'll be all mine', and he couldn't wait.

########################################################################################################

"You promise you won't let Emmett try to eat Chloe?" she asked and Edward just had to laugh at his adorable mate.

"I promise, though I'm sure Chloe will try to take a bite of him huh girl", he called back to the grumpy dog who was trying to find a comfortable position in her carrier.

"Ok let's do this" she grabbed his hand without even realizing it.

He smiled and pulled her to his chilling chest and she felt a strange rush run threw her as she tried not to blush.

'Stupid cheeks' she thought till she saw his grin grow. 'Freaken mind reader', she hissed in her head and he laughed.

Closing her eyes like he instructed she felt a breeze blow around her and knew they were now officially in Twilight.

"Open your eyes love" and she did coming face to face with a pretty tiny, red eyed, vampire with a blonde pixie cut.

"Hello", she greeted politely and the vampire smiled.

"You'll be just fine", she said before winking and taking off without a backward glance.

"Don't worry she had business to attend to. I'm sure we'll see her again" offered Edward as he began pulling her by a beautiful meadow making Diana gasp.

"Yes love, but we have no time to stop now, after you meet the family perhaps." he answered her thoughts.

They walked past the clearing and made it to his silver Volvo, which was packed with her belongings.

As Edward opened the door for her Diana couldn't help but think of her parents reaction to him and their relationship.

They had been mad when she had quit her job to stay with him and tried to forbid her from seeing him.

Of course they didn't know she had no choice in the matter and had ended up turning on their own daughter saying to not bother coming back to visit.

Lucy had been a whole other problem.

She had recognized Edward and refused to believe he was anything other than the lonely and self-hating Romeo she had dreamed of.

"You'll have a new family now" Edward cut into her thoughts and she gave him a weak smile.

"Unless they hate me." she said remembering how Rosalie had responded to Bella.

He gripped her hand, "I love you so they will too." She gave another smile and went to turn her head when he gripped her chin and made her face him.

"Say it" he demanded making her sigh.

"I love you too" and he smiled and took her hand after starting the car.

This had been a pattern of theirs. When they were in public she acted the perfect happy girlfriend but alone it wasn't that simple.

She did care for him, quite a lot actually, but she didn't want to lose sight of what he had done to her, what he really was like. Although he was a lot gentler with her once she started saying it back, that first two months were painful.

"Don't think about it" he said almost pained "I told you everything I did was for us!" he yelled gripping the steering wheel.

"I know Edward" she tried to calm him down. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

As they pulled up to the house Diana couldn't help but do an impression of a goldfish seeing how magnificent the house was in person.

"Wow" she said and let a laughing Edward take her hand and she grabbed Chloe's leash with the other taking deep breaths.

'Don't eat me. Don't eat me. I hope they like me. Don't-', Edward laughed again and kissed her head.

"They'll love you don't worry", he said shooting her his crooked smile and she found herself easing up.

They walked up and he pushed open the front door and led her to a white couch. Suddenly before she had time to even sit down, the Cullen clan had surrounded the couple and Diana buried her face in Edward's chest scared by their sudden appearance.

He wrapped his arms around her and started growling at his family and as she peeked over she saw their startled expressions.

"Son?" Carlisle asked seemingly worried as Jasper took a calm but protective stance in front of Alice.

When he continued to growl Diana reached her arms around his waist and hugged him feeling him start to relax under her touch.

"It's ok Edward" she tried to reassure him "I was just a bit startled, I'm sure they didn't mean it" and he smiled at her giving her a deep kiss.

As his hands began to wonder, the mountain of a man she could only guess was Emmett, cat called and she became embarrassed and broke the kiss automatically going to take a step back.

Edward trapped her in his arms and yanked her chin up, the action earning gasps around the room though he didn't pay them any attention.

He gave her a stern look and she tried not to let her eyes drop in submission. "Diana, be good" he said making her flinch at his words since she was used to this phrase, just not in front of people.

She dropped her eyes and flushed, ashamed of herself as Edward beamed and kissed her head.

He turned her around, being sure to keep his arms around her and smiled at his family.

Suddenly Alice gasped looking horrified. "Edward-" she started but seemed to catch herself at his smug look.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" asked Jasper concerned over his mates misty eyes, she turned to Diana.

"I am so sorry."

"What the hell?" demanded Rosalie a scowl on her gorgeous face. "You brought a human. She knows about us, what the hell Edward!"

Edward simply ignored her and turned to his 'parents'.

"Carlisle, Esme meet my wonderful mate Diana" he presented her and she smiled and gave a curtsy earning an approved look from the bronzed haired male.

"Nice to meet you this is Chloe" she spoke quietly pointing to her dog that was wrapped around her legs.

"Nice to meet you too" said a confused Esme trying to be welcoming.

'She really is a natural mother' thought Diana.

"A mate huh Eddie ha, does that mean you're going to lose your v-card" boomed Emmett trying to relieve some of the tension while Jasper just stared curiously still holding a misty eyed Alice.

Edward, Diana noted, seemed to almost be pouncing with excitement and that made her both happy and nervous. It was an odd combination.

"Well, uh, welcome to our home Diana" said a flustered Carlisle. "May I ask how you came to learn of vampires. You didn't seem a very surprised with Edwards...behavior".

Diana opened her mouth but didn't know what to say, could she tell the truth? She looked at Edward silently asking what to do.

"I'll explain, let's go to the dining room" answered Edward taking her arm and steering her away.

They spent an hour telling the family where he had been and his plans though it seems time past slower here since to them it had barely been a few weeks since they had thought Edward had went off. They were a bit shocked when he said he had really been gone for almost eight months.

Of course with Edward explaining things he left a lot of his darker actions out and instead said he had simply 'shown her the way' though Diana had seen Alice flinch and Rosalie looked upset.

"Do you want to be a vampire, do you even want to be with him?" she had asked immediately when Edward had stopped talking, ignoring his glare.

Diana had to think of her answer carefully since she had trouble with her own feelings as of late.

"I care for him. He- he's my mate." she answered as honestly as she could and Edward looked pleased.

"Do you love him?" asked Jasper and she knew he already had the answer, he could feel for himself.

"She loves me!" Edward cut in glaring once again and she broke eye contact with the empath.

"I love him" she whispered when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"But do you want to be a vampire?" repeated Rose and Diana didn't need to look up to know all of their eyes were on her and she just gave a shrug.

"She will do it because I asked" Edward said with clenched teeth.

"You're gonna force her?" asked a shocked Emmett and suddenly Diana found herself flung behind Edward as he crouched and hissed.

"You won't stop me, this is happening. SHE IS MINE!" he yelled and Diana was cowering on the floor as she pushed Chloe out of the room, she couldn't think of her getting hurt.

He spun and grabbed her jumping across the room and up the stairs.

The family was following until she heard Alice yell for them to stop.

Her vision was blocked by pale skin as Edward ripped off his shirt and her dress pushing her onto his couch.

"Won't let them" he was mumbling to himself and she was scared. She'd never seen him so wild, even when she misbehaved.

"You are mine" he said and brought her wrist to his mouth.

'Oh God', she realized why he was so excited earlier, he was going to bite her. This was it the end of her life.

She'd be with him forever now and she'd have to live off the blood of animals. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain, blinking them open when he didn't move.

He was looking at her with such intensity that she shivered, his eyes held the same emotions of want and demand as always but with a new one mixed in.

Vulnerability.

He was scared she'd leave him and she was surprised at the ache she felt in her heart.

"Mine?" he asked venom tears filling his eyes.

Was this an act?

A ploy to possibly get what he wanted?

Either way she didn't like how she found herself wanting to comfort him.

He was her tormentor, her kidnapper. Why should she feel anything but hate for him? As his eyes grew desperate she answered before her brain was able to catch up and stop her. She hoped this didn't come back and bite her in the ass.

"Yours" she answered and his teeth sank into her flesh like a hot knife against butter and her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, and over all dark and messed up behavior and situations.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed.

Chapter 4: New life, new feelings.

Diana was in hell, she was sure of it.

There was no other explanation in her pain-riddled mind as the lava swept through body.

Her voice had long ago gone horse and something cold was restraining her hands from trying to claw the evil out of her flesh.

At times she would feel something cold and soothing rub against her body and face and she tried to cling onto this feeling. It didn't do much to quench the fire but it helped her from completely losing her mind.

She needed this touch, it called to her though she heard no words, and it gave her hope.

She felt, as the fire and ice of her being battled, her heart start to speed up to a point where she was sure it would burst.

Surprisingly she also found an image of a man continuing to repeat itself in her mind. His bronze hair, crooked smile, and deep golden eyes that captivated her. She couldn't concentrate on who he was, the pain wouldn't spare her that much, but she felt herself pulled to his image.

Was he an angel, sent to end her suffering?

Or perhaps a demon, here only to give her false security before she was completely lost to her damnation.

Either way she needed this man, anything to take away from the pain.

As her heartbeat seemed to speed up to the point of a constant whirring noise she tried to grab anything to keep her grounded; the cold, the man, even the pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped, along with the beat of her heart, and Diana gasped as she was finally released from hell.

Eyes flying open to take in the world for what felt like the first time.

########################################################################################################

Diana's eyes flew open and she saw everything so clearly: the walls, the dust in the air, the colors that made up Edward's eyes.

Edward!

She jumped up with a hiss crouching in the corner as she locked eyes with the smiling boy.

"Love" he sighed happily and walked slowly towards her with an excited smile still on his face.

"Edward back o-", she went to growl but was hit with an intense pain in her chest.

No pain was the wrong word it was more of a pull, a need.

"See Diana?" he asked expectantly, but she only ran from him and ripped the door from its hinges and rushed down the stairs until the pull grabbed her again and made her spin around.

It was like she was possessed!

She felt an overwhelming urge to follow it and since she was running mostly on newborn instincts, she allowed herself to do just that.

She rushed back up to where it led, like a stretched rubber band trying to come back to itself and almost sobbed when it led her back to Edward, who was looking more than pleased.

"I knew you'd feel it. It's the mating pull love" he said sweeping her into his arms.

"No!" she tried to protest but could not for the life of her push him away.

"You-you hurt me. You changed me, who I am. What I am!" she yelled hitting his chest finding a small amount of pleasure when he winced.

"Diana stop. STOP IT!" he roared and she instinctively froze and exposed her neck. He let his nose skim the exposed skin then took her chin in his hand and slid the other around her waist.

"Diana" he breathed as their eyes locked and his expression softened at her scared and venom filled eyes.

"I know you're upset but you'll see in time" and he caught her when her only answer was to fall down and sob.

She was so torn, so broken.

On one hand this man had hurt her physically and emotionally, taken her from everything she knew and broke down her mind where she didn't know what was what anymore.

On the other hand he was all she had in this world, this undead life.

Despite his flaws he made her feel loved and valued, even when he hurt her. He could be so amazing yet so frightening.

All she could do now was follow and believe him. Believe that he was right and this meant they were mates.

She had no other choice.

As if reading her thoughts, which he probably was, he gathered her in his arms and relished in her willing, if only a little, embrace.

########################################################################################################

Diana wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Her allowing him to calm her, hold her.

She realized he was letting off soft but deep noises in his chest and she answered with little whimpers.

'I can do this' she told herself as she took in his sweet scent. He smelled of flowers and new books, she liked it.

'I can learn to love him, to be his' she convinced herself, not for the first time since meeting the young vampire.

Long fingers slipped into her hair and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She put her nose and mouth on Edward's neck, barley understanding what she was doing.

She felt another shiver and kissed his neck, purring when he tensed moaning then pulling her against him with his own shudder.

Diana pushed him to the ground and crawled on his lap kissing him for all she was worth.

He growled against her lips and yanked her tight against his arousal, hands holding her ass.

Diana liked this, she'd never been so forward with anyone especially Edward. He always started whatever they did; he was always the dominant one.

She was in control now, for how long she didn't know but she wasn't going to waste it.

Faster than a blink of an eye, not that she noticed, Diana grabbed Edward's hands and slammed them on to the ground, rolling her hips when he looked like he was going to stop her.

Edward moaned and thrust his hips up though let his arms stay pinned.

He couldn't believe his sweet mate was rubbing him and letting him feel her heat.

He knew it would happen eventually, he'd make sure of it, but the fact that it happened before he planned and SHE was the instigator this time turned him on so much.

He would let her think she was in control.

He also knew that she'd most likely go back and forth with how she'd react to him. Her body and new senses telling her one thing while her mind said another. He wasn't worried though, he had been preparing her to be his when she was human and he wouldn't stop just because she was changed.

No, there was still much to do and he was looking forward to it all.

Just as Diana ran her hands up his chest and yanked his shirt open to place open mouthed kisses on him, they heard a loud hoot at the doorway.

"Way to go Eddie!" shouted Emmett before Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Quite you idiot you'll scare her" but it was too late as Diana was once again backed into a corner yet this time she had Edward in front of her and her head buried into his back.

She felt a wave of calm wash over her and peered over a growling Edward's shoulder to see Jasper. Now however, her eyes could take in all his scars and a part of her was screaming run.

Taking in the whole family, who seemed to spill into the room going against what Jasper advised, she couldn't stop a whimper and cling closer to her mate.

Edward for his part was pissed, beyond pissed in fact. Not only had his family interrupted Diana's...affections, his idiot brother had scared her!

He nodded thanks to Jasper and turned to take her in his arms.

"Shh love" he crooned. "They won't hurt you. I promise" he assured her shivering form and he felt heat spread in his chest at her scared but trusting eyes.

Slowly, while keeping her in his arms, he turned them half way and presented her, hissing when the family gasped and she flinched.

"I am sorry Diana" said Carlisle "We were just amazed at your eyes" he finished peaking her interest.

"Why?" she asked startled by the tinkering of her own voice now that she was paying attention. "Aren't my eyes the newborn red?" Edward chuckled and kissed her head.

"No love" he said "They are even better".

At her disbelieving look he lead her to the full-length mirror on the wall, her mouth dropping at what she saw.

Her hair was a richer gold looking like dripping honey, her lips fuller. Though she was happy, and a bit shocked, to see that her lip ring remained. Her body seemed tighter and definitely paler, but her eyes, her eyes were still green! Now that she looked they were a deep shade of jade standing out even more against her skin.

"How?" she asked no one in particular.

Edward went to open his mouth but Alice beat him to it. "Your power" she stated simply while ignoring the shocked looks from the others.

"My-what?" Diana stuttered.

"Call Chloe" said Edward and she raised a confused brow but complied. In ran her dog and at first she was nervous because she knew animals didn't like vampires but apparently she had nothing to worry about because the pit-bull simply ran up to her and began licking her fingers happily.

"I thought animals didn't like vampires" she said with a smile and Edward nodded.

"They usually don't, except you" and she turned her smiled at him.

"So we can't eat it?" asked Emmett with an innocent expression until Diana hissed and Esme and Rose hit him.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Jasper "Don't anger a newborn".

"Oh come on" Emmett whined "I was just teasing the baby vampire," he pouted.

"Well cut it out" came Diana.

This shocked the others since the only time she had talked was when Edward, who at the moment looked smug, was introducing her.

Even then she had seemed quiet and demur.

"Perhaps you should go eat something dear" came the sweet voice of Esme and that was when it hit her.

Diana had been so distracted up to this point but with the mention of food suddenly her throat ached and flamed with a thirst like she'd never known.

Hands on her throat she turned to Edward who ran a hand down her cheek. "I'll take her to hunt. Esme would you please feed Chloe?" he asked not breaking his gaze from Diana.

She must have nodded because next thing she knew Edward was leading them to his window.

"Breathe love" he whispered and she did, inhaling all the smells around her and locking onto the most appetizing.

With one final look at Edward, Diana dropped to the earth below and took off at the speed of light, Edward close behind.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone just some quick things. Ok first I will probably be using the word mate a lot just wanted to let you know. I know some of you might think it a bit strange how Diana is acting but please keep in mind she has already spent a lot of time with Edward already started reshaping her mind though she will be going back and forth for a bit. Edward is not really evil in this story just messed up and more animalistic I guess you could say. Bella will be showing up the Twilight story will be going on just obviously very differently FYI this won't be very Bella friendly sorry. Also I wanted to ask if you guys wanted POV writings in the next or future chapters. Lastly I apologize for any grammar errors. I try but oh well. Thanks everyone for your support and reviews. Hope you all continue to enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, and over all dark and messed up behavior and situations.** A/N: So someone asked for an Edward POV so they could understand why he was doing what he was and here it is. Just real quick **bold** words will be his inner vampire. I know hearing voices usually equals crazy but in this case I'm making it all vampires hear this since it would be understandable that a part of your brain now directed what you should do, what it wants you to do as a vampire. This is Edward's POV from the first time he saw Diana up to her leaving to feed. Tell me what you think and enjoy.

Chapter 5: In the mind of the predator.

 _E POV: The first time._

The first time I saw Diana my unneeded breath had caught in my throat.

My friend Libby had dragged me to a small studio apartment in a new world.

Libby could control what dimension she was in and explore the others. That's how I met her actually.

I had been sitting in my meadow, my family had paired off, so I was bored and lonely. School would start up again after break was over and I wasn't looking forward to all the hormonal teens or their thoughts.

Especially since Alice had been blocking her thoughts and sending me annoying little smirks.

Whatever she was planning I wanted no part in!

Suddenly a small vampire jumped in front of me. I jumped up and crouched into a defensive pose, even as a small part of my brain took in her Tinkerbelle like appearance.

Red eyes, human drinker. "I mean you no harm I swear" she had said and her thoughts mirrored her words so I allowed myself to rise and extend my hand politely.

"I am Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Libby" came her high voice. "And I know all about you Edward Cullen" she stated with amusement.

We spent hours discussing her power and what she had learned from this movie Twilight until she offered to take me somewhere she said would not only show me the story but possibly my future.

Thinking of the pros and cons I agreed with a simple "Take me".

She took me to a small apartment and we snuck inside, albeit reluctantly on my part, where I first saw my life, my light.

There, seemingly bored with the love story before her, sat a goddess, and she was **mine.**

I was startled and Libby had to put a firm hand on my shoulder when I heard the voice I had long ago chosen to ignore, the one that made me a monster.

But sitting here and watching her I couldn't help but think it was onto something.

Her long golden hair begged me to run my fingers threw and clutch her to me.

Her sweet face, even with the metal in it which on anyone else I would find ridiculous, made me want to spend hours kissing her.

Her strong body making me ache to touch and worship her, and her voice sent the most pleasurable shiver down my spine.

Then I heard what she was saying.

She didn't like me, or the character of me. She thought I was controlling and emo and full of myself. I had never felt such sadness and anger.

 **Teach her about loyalty**.

But I couldn't she's human.

 **Changer her, she belongs to me.**

That was against everything I believed in, I couldn't do that to her. But even as that thought ran through my mind I new instantly it was a lie, I could and I would.

I had given into my demon before and regretted it but this, her, I couldn't let slip away.

Just the thought sent a huge pain in my chest where my heart once used to beat and my eyes widened. I turned to Libby and she gave a small nod, mischievous smile still in place.

This girl Diana, a goddess name that fit her perfectly, was my mate. I sat stunned as I took in this news and the movie that was still playing. Shocked and if I was honest excited.

My mate, **mine.** I would have her.

I spent a week watching her, learning everything about her, though I admit getting around her dog's senses was difficult at first.

I could have just killed the creature but I knew my Diana wouldn't like that and with what I had planned I needed all the leverage I could get.

Yes I had come up with a crazy and evil plan yet the longer I watched her the less I cared.

A small part of me cried out that this was wrong, that this wouldn't earn her love only her hate.

 **No! She is MINE!**

I had raged, my sanity slipping with the need to mark her, claim her. Make her see me, the real me.

I would take her; show her how to be mine. I didn't want to change her as a person, not really, but she had to learn.

As her mate and future husband it was my duty to show her how to behave as a proper lady.

But I would allow her to keep certain traits I usually frowned on, like her piercings and style. After all her little odd quirks are part of what makes her special, though the cussing will have to go.

Also, I'm afraid I'll have to show her how to be submissive.

She was already pretty submissive, if her letting her friend make her watch and listen to things she really didn't want to was any hint. Yet she could also be sarcastic and had a need to show that at any moment she could reach her limit and take charge.

Though the thought of her telling me what to do to her did make me hard, I had to assert myself as the male and I can tell she wouldn't like that to much.

She also made it so I could block out the annoying thoughts of others and just concentrate on her, amazing.

Good thing she has me here to show her the way.

########################################################################################################

 _First meeting._

 **Now is the time**.

I fully agreed and set my plan into motion when she went to take a shower.

Jumping in through her window, I growled and lifted her dog until it gave in to my natural predator and put it in a cage.

I didn't have to wait long; my love ran out and unfortunately sullied her mouth with more cuss words.

I scared her I know I did, but it was probably for the best.

She wasn't screaming and seemed frozen which gave me a chance to look over her almost bare form and I felt myself tighten and try to escape my pants.

 **Take her, claim her and her body.**

But I wouldn't, not yet, she deserved a wedding. I was already planning on damning her soul to the same fate as my own, I wouldn't take this.

 **We shall see,** but I ignored that thought and closed in on my mate.

After she passed out I held her against my chest and carried her to the bed laying her out and removing her towel.

Oh God.

She was perfect and I let my hands run over her. Just because I planned to wait for our union to be held before God didn't mean I couldn't take a few liberties.

 **So much between all and nothing.**

It was true my mate had actually made that point earlier while watching me struggle with the Swan girl.

 **Smell her. She wants this, wants me.**

She smelt heavenly and sinful all at once and I stripped to my boxers, my only form of control, and felt her skin on mine.

As I began tasting her neck I could feel her stir and waited.

I knew how she'd react when she woke, she'd be against me and resistant. She would mention the Swan girl, who was nothing compared to my mate.

She would doubt me. I would change that, no matter what I had to do.

########################################################################################################

 _A month later._

How could she!

She called me a monster, so I gave her a taste of what a monster could really do.

Doesn't she know that when she makes me hurt her it kills the soul she had brought back to me!?

She is my light, my reason to go on, my mate.

Yet she still fights, we take one-step forward then two steps back.

I love her, why is she making this hard on us?

I realized long ago that she gave me back my soul, my life.

Not to mention my desire for her grew.

I wanted her in the best and worst ways and when she disobeys it only tempts me to throw my plans out and take her now.

 **Yes she is mine take her! Mark her in every way. She will learn later, take her now.**

NO!

No, I will not throw away all I have worked for. I need her, all of her.

That means her body, mind, and soul.

I will keep working and it will pay off. Patience. I take calming breaths and walk back to where I left her against the wall, looking like a fallen angel.

My angel.

Oh Diana, why do you make me do this?

As I near her I pick up her thoughts and I almost, _almost,_ jump for joy when she thinks of giving in _._

Yes my love! See patience.

I lift her up snuggling into her face as she wraps her arms weakly around my neck, to show I forgive her.

 **So precious** and I agree.

My mate, my Diana.

########################################################################################################

 _Lost virtue._

 **NO!**

The beast and I roared as I smashed around the small space and Diana and the dog shook on the bed.

 **She's been touched, defiled. Find him and kill!**

My precious Diana had admitted to me that she had had sex before and I couldn't hold in my rage.

 **Mine, no one else's! How dare she, how dare they.**

Though I was not really upset with my mate. I'm sure it wasn't my sweet Diana's fault, but my mind wouldn't let it rest.

I had been waiting to take her so she could have a proper wedding, even gave her my mother's ring, and she had been touched. Just the thought of someone else knowing her in such a way sent me into another frenzy.

"Please Edward" she whimpered "It-it was only once and it wasn't good. I regret it".

I took deep breaths letting her scent consume my lungs and soothe my inner beast.

I went to her and took her in my arms as she let Chloe slide to the ground. I pulled her onto my lap kissing and rutting my body against her.

 **Yes leave my scent on her, let her feel me. Her gasps, her heat. ALL MINE!**

"After today you will have no one but me!" I promised her as I gazed into her dazed eyes, smirking at her nod.

Soon, but not yet my love.

########################################################################################################

 _Going home._

Finally we were going back home and I could introduce her to the family and change her.

She would be mine forever and I could already feel the silly grin take over my face.

We had come so far, I could tell she cared for me, she thought about it enough. I knew she loved me even though she wasn't ready to admit it.

Once she was changed she would understand everything I did, she would feel the pull, the need, the love.

I couldn't wait.

"Edward" came her sweet voice, light and feminine but with an almost raspy undertone.

"Yes love?" I smiled and she returned it.

"How am I supposed to go to high school with you if I'm twenty-three?"

I had to stop myself from laughing. If there was one thing Diana hated it was school, she had begged not to go back but it had to be done.

It would cause too much suspicion other wise, for many reasons.

One, I was NOT going to put up with those girls hitting on me or Bella Swan trying to get to know me without my mate by my side to show I was taken.

She didn't say it out loud but she did get an adorable pout when other women tried to steal my attention.

Silly mate, I'm all hers.

Two, I was not about to let her out of my eyesight.

Not only did I not trust any males around my mate but I also knew though we were closer, we were not done with her 'training'. We still had a little ways to go before she was completely mine and willing to say so without her trying to leave.

And finally three, my mate may be older than I was when I was turned but she does not look it.

Oh she had an amazing body, which I am smug to say I see daily, and she is beautiful but she looked as old as me.

"Ah, but you look like you belong in school with me" and she rolled her eyes good naturedly making me chuckle.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme will make me take out my ring?" she gestured to her face but lowered her eyes like a good girl when I looked back at her.

 **No one tells her what to do but me.**

I only do it because I love her and want to be a good mate. I'll be damned if any one else tells her what to do, that goes for my family as well.

 **Mine.**

I walk up to her and lift her chin looking into her big green eyes, "The only person you have to listen to is me Diana, remember?" I say forcefully but not with malice.

She nods and I smile kissing her head whispering "Good girl". I love her blush, I'll miss it.

I saw some fire in her eyes but wasn't too worried, she was my good girl.

She bit her lip in a way that always drove me crazy and I leaned down and captured her mouth with mine.

After taking her hand and meeting Libby I led my love to my Volvo, placing an annoyed Chloe in the backseat.

It was good she got used to me, for my mate and her sake.

As I helped my Diana into my car I picked up on her unhappy thoughts.

She was thinking of her bastard parents and that creepy friend of hers.

That was a double-edged sword for me.

Her parent had liked me until they realized I had her quit her job and was taking her away. Her father was upset he'd lose his daughter and her mother was jealous she'd have money and not have to work.

They said hurtful things driving my mate further into my arms.

Lucy, her best friend, saw me as a god.

She practically worshiped me and became mad at Diana if we ever fought or she wasn't at the level of excitement Lucy believed she should have been.

She was also jealous and ignored my mate's feelings.

Now as bad as this sounds part of me liked this strictly for the fact that it left my mate no other contacts besides the dog and me.

I was her confident and her only real companion, that helped build her dependency for me.

I admit I am obsessed with Diana, I know and accept this.

Even so, the fact that these people who were supposed to support my mate and basically handed her to me with their betrayal, angered me.

I should be grateful they made my job easier and a part of me is but still, they hurt my mate.

Unacceptable, I would have dealt with them if it wouldn't have upset my mate more.

"You'll have a new family now" I assured her.

"Unless they hate me".

"I love you so they will too" and she gave a weak smile and turned from me. I turned her back.

She didn't say it back and that had to change.

We had been in this pattern for a while now, me having to remind her to say it back. I knew she did she just had to get into the habit of saying it out loud.

"Say it".

"I love you too" she said and I went back to driving.

Suddenly I was hit with the few times I had lost my temper with her and hurt her. "Stop thinking about it" I all but begged.

"I told you everything I did was for us!" I became upset.

She knows this, why is she trying to hurt me?

"I know Edward" she said and rested her hand on my shoulder, calming me instantly and making me focus on the good.

She was here, she was mine, and we were one step closer to happy ever after.

########################################################################################################

 _The Family and changes._

I laughed as Diana made a face that would make a goldfish jealous and handed her Chloe's leash, taking her hand.

I was so excited!

She was going to meet my family, our family, and then I would turn her.

It was decided so I was sure Alice would see it, though be unable to stop it.

"Everyone hurry down I brought my mate" I said at vampire speed meaning Diana didn't hear.

We walked to the front room and my family was around us and making me growl in warning. Diana had buried her head in my chest in fear. I guess they were so excited they didn't notice her heartbeat.

 **They scared my mate!**

I tried to control my temper and was grateful Jasper was here.

"Son?" asked Carlisle but I didn't answer until my sweet mate wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok Edward. I was just a bit startled. I'm sure they didn't mean it".

Oh sweet Diana, so forgiving.

I couldn't resist so I leaned down and captured her mouth, her taste making me addicted. I got caught up in the kiss and pulled her tighter to me so I can explore her mouth further as my hands begin to roam her delicious form.

Emmett started teasing us though I pay him no mind, my mate becomes embarrassed and tried to pull away.

 **Damn it, never pull away. Don't deny me ever!**

I took her chin, ignoring my family's shocked thoughts besides a slightly understanding Jasper's, and I held her gaze.

I knew my southern brother had seen similar things with other vampire mates.

I saw her try to defy me, try to return my stare so I said "Diana, be good". Her eyes dropped like a good submissive mate.

I had said this to her many times before and was so happy she knew how to act. I'd hate to have to punish her around the family.

I was a little sad to see her upset but I knew what was best for her, for us and it had to be done.

She would understand in the end.

To show how happy I was I smiled and kissed her head, going to turn her to the others.

"Edward-" Alice had began until she, and thanks to my gift I, got cut off by a vision.

I felt a smug grin stretch over my face as I watched.

First she got a glance of all the visions I guess she missed out on with me gone but then the most amazing thing happened.

I saw Diana and I running along in the woods and she was going just as fast as me, though her eyes were still green, which excited me because I love her eyes.

What had me smug was after we stopped my Diana pushed me against a tree laughing and pulled herself up on me and kissed me.

I knew it!

All the planning and work was going to pay off. I knew this already really but I did like it being seen by Alice like a backup reassurance.

'Edward why? How could you' she thought feeling bad for Diana and I had to fight to keep a growl in.

 **I take care of my mate so she doesn't need any pity. I love her!**

Jasper held Alice and asked what was wrong but she only turned to Diana with tears that would never fall "I am so sorry".

Of course then Rosalie started screeching but when wasn't she so I just turned us to Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme meet my wonderful mate Diana" I said happily, smiling even more when she curtsied.

She's such a lady it barely took any convincing from me, she's just perfect.

While my parents introduced themselves I listened and tested out being able to block the others thoughts which would come in handy for Emmett.

Speak of the devil.

"A mate huh Eddie ha, does that mean you're going to lose your v-card" and he went ignored by the others as Carlisle questioned Diana.

 **Soon.**

Yes what Emmett said was crass but it would be the truth soon and I couldn't wait.

I didn't even know if I could hold myself off for the wedding. It was getting more difficult each day.

"I'll explain, let's go to the dining room" I entered the conversation when my father asked Diana how she knew about vampires.

I spent a good while telling everyone where I had been and why.

I didn't lie, there was no need, but I didn't tell them everything.

It wouldn't matter anyway she is my mate and they couldn't interfere. If they'd try, I'd kill them.

That thought disturbed me a bit, I mean this is my family.

 **And my mate, do you want to lose her?**

No of course not!

 **Then trust no one, she is mine and I won't let anything keep her from me.**

Of course Rosalie had to open her mouth again "Do you want to be a vampire, do you even want to be with him?" and I glared.

How dare she! Did she asked Emmett!? No, so she has no room to judge me, bitch.

I try to calm myself and I almost jump for joy when Diana says "I care for him. He- he's my mate." and I know she means it.

Of course before I can kiss my beautiful mate like I want Jasper asks "Do you love him?" and I have to stop myself from attacking him right then and there and he knew it too.

 **She loves me, she's my mate!**

"She loves me!" I yell and place an arm around her shoulder and she echoes me.

Rosalie asks her if she wants to be a vampire again and I am becoming angrier by the second.

Their thoughts, even as they try to hide them, are all about getting my mate away from me. My parents think I need help and my siblings are worried, or in Roses case angry.

"She will do it because I asked" I say between clenched teeth.

Emmett shouts "You're gonna force her?" and they all make up their minds to take her.

 **No fuck you she is mine!**

 **No one can have her but me.**

 **MINE. MINE. MINE.**

 **Take her, change her, and claim her.**

I grab Diana and rush up to my room, faintly aware that Alice stops them from following.

 **MINE.**

Now is the time to bite her.

 **MINE.**

I rip off our clothes so we can have as much skin contact as possible.

 **MINE.**

I take her wrist in my hand and am about to bite down when I see her squeeze her eyes tight and I freeze.

 **My love.**

I can't, I want to but I can't if she doesn't want it. This scares me. "Mine?" I ask as she looks into my eyes.

I can hear how her thoughts are conflicting and she thinks she should hate me. This makes me panic and breaks my heart all at once. I love her, need her.

Just as I am thinking of ways to escape the house so we will have more time she answers "Yours" and I let myself bite her and push my venom in.

Yes I know I am damning her but if she could bring my soul back I could do the same for her, but first I need to change her.

And she gave in, I have her.

 **Mine.**

########################################################################################################

 _Awakening._

I have not left Diana's side since I bit her.

When I would move away she would whimper until I would nuzzle and lay myself around her, even when I dressed her in a thin purple pullover dress.

I am glad I can bring her some sort of comfort from the pain I have caused her.

Esme, the wonderful woman, has taken to bringing me blood after they go hunting so I can be in control when I take Diana hunting for the first time.

Just thinking of hunting with my mate fills me with unbelievable lust and joy.

I feel my mate stir until she gasps and her eyes shoot open, wide and green.

At first she pulled back from me but I wasn't mad. I understood she was scared and was running on her new vampire instincts.

She went to tell me to stay back when she clasped her hand over her heart, she felt it.

 **She feels the pull. Can't leave me now.**

"See Diana?" I say and let her run knowing she'll come right back. It's too strong to ignore, I mean look at what it's made me do.

 **Mate her.**

I ignore the thought for now.

I have to think of my poor girl first. My Diana who came back and is looking distraught.

I tried explaining it to her but she started to struggle in my arms and I had to command her to stop, I have so much to explain and teach her.

I am more than happy that I had been preparing her for this life before hand now more than ever.

I held her while she cried, letting off little rumblings in hopes of calming her and she answered with little mewls.

My heart sang and I was close to tears myself when she thought she could love me and be mine.

Before I knew what was happening my little minx of a mate was nibbling on my neck.

 **Fuck.**

This is what she does to me. Brings out my animal, my wild side, and I have no urge to stop it.

Soon she pins me and pressed down on my throbbing erection, rotating her hips while slamming her lips onto mine.

This is heaven.

She wants me, accepts me, and is kissing me.

Usually I wouldn't let her do this but I have to say that having her take charge is a strange turn on, almost as much as the image of her moaning under me.

I growl and thrust my aching hardness into her damp clothed core.

 **Mate her, claim her, fuck her.**

Yes, I want her. To feel her body and to be inside of her.

 **And now she wants it too.**

I knew it could be seen as me taking advantage of her confused state but I wanted her now!

It couldn't hurt to have her now right?

Cue idiot Emmett.

You know for someone who is always saying I should get laid he sure is a cock-block.

After Jasper helped calm me down and I showed the family my mate again and we saw her power, it was decided we would hunt.

I couldn't wait being able to feed and have my mate by me was the ultimate vampire want. The blood lust not to mention the regular lust.

And I'd get to show her how.

 **Mine.**

Yes I am definitely excited. With one last look at me she jumps out of the window. I smile and follow.

 **Mine.**

She was mine forever now and I get to see how my angel handles the hunt.

I couldn't wait.

 **Mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, and over all dark and messed up behavior and situations.** A/N: This is in narrators POV again. Also the wolves will be in this story and you'll see why later. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Sisterly love, brotherly bonds, and first blood.

Edward and Diana ran until they came up on a mountain lion.

Edward was getting ready to see her pounce and make her first kill when she surprised him.

Diana walked up to the feline, who was watching her calmly, and petted its head.

"I am sorry. Please go to a better place", she said and the lion seemed to nod and bare its neck and barely flinching as she sunk her teeth into it, drinking deeply.

Edward stood with his mouth wide open in shock.

Of course he knew her power made her close to animals but to have one simply offer itself up to her was on a whole new level.

Suddenly Diana was in front of him with the most intense look of lust he had never seen on her as she licked her lips and took him in.

"Edward" she all but moaned and attacked his mouth. Now it was his turn to moan from the taste of blood and his mate.

He pushed her up against a tree that bent from the force and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The blood lust had her and she needed her mate.

Edward nibbled and bit down her neck and let the heavy weight of her breast fill his hand as the other hand ran up her leg.

Diana felt a heat settle in her lower stomach as she pulled him close to her cradling his arousal between her thighs. This prompted him to grunt and thrust against her.

Edward began pulling her dress up when they heard Alice call out.

"No Edward not yet!" she yelled as she ran to them.

Edward crouched in front of Diana and began growling as his family came into view and Jasper apologized.

"I'm sorry Edward, Diana but she was determined". He relaxed a bit when Diana smiled at him and put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

He stopped snarling and spun around putting his face in her neck.

"Edward you should go hunting and I can spend some time with the girls" and his expression made her heart hurt.

"You want to leave me?" he asked almost brokenly.

"No Hun" she tried to soothe though a part of her, a part that grew smaller the longer she stayed with him, said she should want that but she ignored it. "But I need to bond with my new family" she tried and his smile told her she said the right thing.

"OK love but stay with them and be careful". She rolled her eyes but nodded smiling so he knew she wasn't really annoyed.

"Great" said Esme as she gently took Diana's arm. "I can't wait to get to know my new daughter" she said with a genuine smile as Rose gave her a small smile.

The guys all patted Edward on the back and kissed their mates before taking off laughing when they heard Alice squeal.

"Girl time!"

########################################################################################################

The women led Diana back to the house and sat chatting in her room as she went to shower and change.

Apparently while she was 'asleep' they had added a few things to Edward's room, a bed and makeup vanity to name a few.

As she washed she let her thoughts flow freely, since no one here could hear them.

'I could learn to be happy' she thought as she lathered her hair. 'I have a family and a mate, and my dog'.

'But he hurt me, he forced this on me. He would have been with Bella- and she froze at the thought.

'What if he still wants Bella after he sees her' and was shocked at the pain that slammed into her chest.

 **Impossible** said a voice she'd never heard before.

'The hell?'

 **I am you, your most basic instinct. I was awakened when my mate bit me**.

Ok, she wasn't a doctor but she was pretty sure that when you start to hear voices that you were definitely crazy.

 **Don't worry all vampires have this.** Diana blinked trying to wrap her mind around this bit of news.

 **Now you need to stop doubting our mate.**

'But-' she started but was interrupted.

 **No, the Swan girl holds no competition for us. You remember the pull you felt, the one you feel now?** Diana rubbed her chest.

 **He's been feeling that since he saw us, YOU are his mate. Now hurry up Alice is getting anxious.**

Diana got out of the shower feeling much better than before, if not a bit like a nut case. But really she was in a what was previously only a story as a vampire with a possessive mate so maybe she was crazy.

"Finally" said Alice as Esme and Rose just smiled. "We want to learn everything about you! And I mean everything"

"Ok calm down Pixie Sticks, I got it". said Diana making Rose laugh and Esme giggle.

"Oh I like you" said Rose while Alice play pouted.

So there the girls spent the day learning about their newest member, about her time with Edward, and their story.

They were a bit surprised to learn that last bit and Rose didn't seem happy at all, though she clarified that it was with this Bella character and she was happy to have Diana as a sister.

She was mad at Edward at first and a bit shocked when Diana actually defended him.

"If he was feeling even half of that pull I did then I understand" she explained. "Do I wish he had gone about it another way, yes. Do I regret it, surprisingly no" and the others nodded.

"You should have seen what Emmett did" shared Rose and the others giggled making Diana curious.

"Well" Rose smirked "When he was first turned he went straight to his instincts and rushed us to our room and" her smirk grew and Diana was happy she couldn't blush anymore.

"He hid me under all the clothes he could find!"

Diana burst out laughing, she hadn't expected that.

Rose laughed and Esme and Alice giggled, remembering how their own mates reacted.

The girls went on to learn about each other.

########################################################################################################

While the girls were chatting the guys had taken Edward further out to hunt and, though Carlisle would deny it, to tease him.

After finishing their meals they walked back at a human pace to enjoy their 'man time' and Edward explained what he had learned.

"So" Carlisle asked, "What should Diana's cover be? I mean school will start back up soon."

Edward smiled "Yes I was thinking we could say that Diana had been my long distance girlfriend and I asked her to marry me." and the others nodded.

"But then why is she with us now?" pointed out Jasper.

"We could say her parents died and since she was going to be family soon anyway she moved in with us" offered Emmett and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll start talking about her at work and have Esme mention her at the grocery stores, news will spread. But you'll have to get her around people so she can actually go to school".

"I don't think that will be to big of a problem" stated Edward as he went on to explain their earlier hunt and the others looked impressed.

"Amazing, but we should still introduce her slowly, just to be sure".

"What about the wolves?" asked Jasper.

He continued at the others confused looks. "Technically we broke the treaty-" he was cut off by Edward's growl.

"I won't apologize for taking my mate".

"Understood" resumed Jasper, "So what will we do?"

"Diana can talk to them", said Emmett and he rushed through the mind readers growl. "With us there of course, but her power may help".

Edward begrudgingly agreed, smiling slightly when Emmett shouted, "Well come on! I wanna hang with my lil sis!"

They laughed running back to the house.

#######################################################################################################

Diana was having a great time. Esme had curled her hair and even complimented the colored ends.

Rose and her were laughing at funny stories about the boys and Alice was telling her how much fun they were gonna have at school, throwing the humans for a loop.

At first Diana was nervous about Alice's feelings about Bella but the pixie promised she was happy.

She had been excited when she first saw Bella in a vision but now all of those had changed and she believed Diana was a better fit, plus she knew she'd let her dress her up. Alice just wanted her family happy and her brother was definitely happy now.

She told Alice that she knew her past and that a part, a bad part, would be coming back and offered to tell her everything.

The pixie like vampire had been silent but then hugged her and asked if she had time to prepare herself to hear this and was thankful when Diana assured her that she did.

She was looking through magazines with Rose and Esme when the guys came back. Edward rushed up and held her.

He gave a blinding smile when she told him she missed him.

"How was your womanly time?" he asked jokingly and Diana rewarded him with a tinkling laugh.

"Great, although I think Pixie Sticks could tire out a vampire" and they heard Jasper's noise of agreement as the family laughed.

He smiled and buried his head in her hair inhaling, happy that her thoughts showed how much she was adjusting.

"Only you Love" he said taking her chin in hand when she thought of Bella.

"I know" she smiled at him. "Just normal worries".

He nodded deciding he'd have to prove his love for her.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and playing with Chloe, whom had Emmett wrapped around her paw.

Edward explained their plan and she was nervous about being around people but trusted Edward and Jasper to be able to stop her if she lost control.

After playing games with Emmett and Jasper and explaining the plot of the Twilight books to Carlisle, Edward finally took her to his, their, meadow.

They sat down and watched the sunset. Diana was amazed that she could see every little detail around her. Almost overwhelmed with what she could do now.

As they laid back on the grass they talked about unimportant things, unknowingly getting closer in a way they should have in the beginning and just enjoying the others company.

Finally as the sun began to show itself again Diana uttered the three words that sealed her place in this world as a permanent character by Edward's side.

"I love you" she barely whispered missing the awed look Edward sent her.

"I love you" he responded and they locked eyes.

Hers conveying things she wasn't ready to say and his letting her know the truth behind his words. They kissed, a kiss that all lovers had had at one point, the kiss of true love.

The world around them went on oblivious to the beautiful moment.

A/N: So I know Edward didn't seem very intense in this one but let me explain. 1) Diana isn't resisting so he doesn't feel as much of the need to make her accept him. 2) He isn't around any males he really sees as a threat. So he's still going to be obsessive and what not but he is relaxing around her as she is with him. Diana is now a vampire and can feel what he does so she's trying to accept her new life, it won't always be smooth sailing. Ok thanks for reading and review if you have any questions, have a super day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Warning: There are dark themes and general messed up situations.** A/N: I would like to say thank you for all the people who have reviewed like MissRainbow13 and been patient while I finished up my move. Some people asked how she could be so accepting and all I can say is she has been around him for a while now though they will have their hiccups. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Settling in and family thoughts.

Diana jumped around her and Edward's room, trying to get all over her things ready as Edward and Chloe watched on in amusement.

She had been like this since Carlisle had told her a few days ago that they would slowly start to introduce her to humans.

On one hand she was nervous. 'I could kill someone!'

On the other hand she now got to meet the normal characters of the story.

'I wonder if Lauren and Jessica are really bitches? Is Mike gonna follow me around…better not'.

Edward laughed and wrapped her in his embrace. "Yes and you are right, he better not" he mumbled into her hair.

"I am just so excited I don't really know why" she said and he nodded.

"Your emotions are playing catch up love, you'll get used to it".

Just then there was a knock on the door before Rose strolled in and sat on the edge of their bed as Emmett came bouncing in and picked up Chloe.

He was excited to find an animal that liked him and had started spoiling her, though he did grumble and pout when the girls compared him to a celebrity and their little purse dogs.

"So" Rose was smirking at the couple. "You ready to face some big bad humans?" she teased and laughed when Diana scrunched her face up in mock horror.

"Do I at least get to pick if I want the straw or brick house?" Edward laughed walking over to look at his music.

"Yay you're all here" said Alice gliding in with her usual pixie steps followed by a smirking Jasper.

"You knew they would be Darlin'" he said to his wife who, besides sticking her tongue out, ignored him.

"Now I have the whole day planned out" she continued as Jasper joined Rose and laughed when Diana began making faces at them where Alice couldn't see.

At least she thought she couldn't see until she had the tiny vampire in her face giving her the stink eye making her smile sheepishly.

"Sorry Pixie Sticks. Continue." and she made a face at the others when they chuckled.

Alice let out a tinkering giggle and went to pick out her newest sisters clothes.

Trying to find something hot for her to wear was becoming a challenge.

Not because she was unattractive, far from it, but finding something that Edward would let her leave the house in was a whole other matter.

He liked them on Diana but he was not fond of the idea of others sharing his view, but Alice had her ways and she would not be denied being able to dress up Diana.

She pulled out a mini skirt only to hear "Put it back" from her mind reading, and right now annoying, brother.

She let out a sigh, today was gonna be a long day and she didn't even need a vision to see that.

########################################################################################################

Later that day the six 'teens' set out with their 'parents' to introduce their newest member.

They started small at first and had Diana walk by the back of the stores to get a whiff of any human's scent while Jasper and Edward stayed close by.

Diana took deep breaths and almost stopped when her throat flared up.

She took a step forward but felt Edward's hand on her arm, suddenly the burn was just a dull ache.

Her eyes snapped open, she hadn't realized they closed, and she looked at him surprised. He gave her a soft adoring smile.

"I know; you make things easier on me as well" he said to the confusion of most of his family.

"Son?" Carlisle asked with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry. Diana dulls the thirst and apparently so do I." he gave his lopsided smile and she couldn't help but return it.

This was great!

She got excited until she saw the happy though slightly sad expression on Jasper's face.

"Jasper" she said and continued through his smile while Edward sported a shocked expression. "Do you have trouble with your thirst because you feel everyone else's?"

She almost laughed at all of the shocked faces beside Alice's beaming one.

"What?" he asked unbelievingly. Could it have been that simple?

He thought he was the weakest when it came to his diet. A true monster, no matter what his mate said.

"Of course" Edward said proud of his mate.

"Well a lot of people in my world believe that so I was wondering if it was possible" she added now feeling kind of silly.

Jasper let out a whoop and ran up grabbing her and swinging her in his arms, at least until Edward stopped him with a strained look.

"Edward he's not trying to hurt me or take me from you. Y-You have to calm down", she said getting her courage up to push him away from the still grinning cowboy.

He may be her mate but he still scared her at times.

"I'm sorry love it's just- ".

"I know" she cut him off not wanting the awkward conversation of how the family had first planned to get her away from him before realizing how much damage that would have done.

That was a discussion for another time and another place.

Edward smiled at his mate and hugged her close smelling her hair which always seemed to soothe him.

He didn't exactly like that she had gone against him but he knew if he tried to reprimand her for it, it would only back fire. Not only would the family most likely side with her but Diana might stop being so open and comfortable with him.

He would just have to accept that some things he wouldn't win with his mate. Though he was sure that if it was important he could get her to follow him.

"Sorry Edward" said Jasper who didn't look sorry at all.

He was just told the best news ever.

########################################################################################################

Rose had a huge smile on her face though in reality she was concerned with how Edward treated Diana. She was happy for Jasper but didn't want everyone to just let Edward treat Diana however he pleased, mates or not.

She'd have to investigate later.

She didn't really want to split them up but she'd be damned if he tried to turn Diana into a totally submissive shell.

########################################################################################################

Emmett was laughing and play wrestling with Jasper happy that his brother was happy.

He was a pretty laid back guy his only real worries came from wanting to protect his mate and family.

He saw how Diana and Edward interacted and knew they were made for each other even though they were still working out the kinks, he knew it would all work out. He wasn't the dumb muscle most people assumed he was.

########################################################################################################

Alice was so happy that her new sister helped her mate.

She had been telling him for years he was a good man but she knew he had his doubts and only really came here for her but they had all became a family.

He had gotten better but still struggled.

Now though, well he was still doing some weird cowboy dance making her giggle.

She'd be the first to admit she was a bit sad when the visions of the Swan girl faded, but the happier and MUCH safer visions she got about Diana made up for it.

She got a new sister who would be there for her and Rose and even Jasper.

No, this was the better option and she was glad for it.

########################################################################################################

Jasper couldn't believe his luck his new sister, a newborn, had just thrown his world for a loop.

If he could practice blocking the others out and figuring this out with her help he could be everything he wanted. He could be the good son and brother, no longer the weakest link.

He could be more man than monster but most importantly he could be the mate and husband his beautiful Alice deserved.

Even with the knowledge that someone from Alice's past may come back and try to cause trouble couldn't dampen his mood.

He'd deal with the thirst then the threat. He was looking forward to blue skies.

########################################################################################################

Esme was ecstatic!

Not only was her lonely son now mated but to an amazing girl who was helping the rest of her family. She couldn't wait to see what this new addition brought them all.

She heard from Edward that the poor girl's mother wasn't the best at the job. Well she was more than willing to step in and help Diana in any way possible.

Diana, her daughter She loved the sound of it!

########################################################################################################

Carlisle was amazed, could something so simple be the answer?

They would need to do experiments and studies but this could be a great break through, especially for his blonde son.

He knew Jasper had the most trouble with not only the diet but the family dynamic after his hard times with Maria but he truly thought of the southerner as a son.

Diana, now there was a puzzle though she is more than helpful when he asked questions. Here she was offering solutions they hadn't even thought were possibilities.

She told him there was a lot that was supposed to happen and a few things that would still most likely happen even though they had all decided to not interact with the human Isabella Swan.

He was nervous but very excited for what this new future held for him and his family, complete now with the sweet Diana.

########################################################################################################

Diana smiled and let Edward nuzzle her hair though she burst out laughing when she saw...whatever dance Jasper was doing.

She knew Edward probably wasn't too happy with her standing up to him but if they were going to make this work and be a real couple she couldn't let him decide everything.

Though she wasn't naïve enough to think he wouldn't try to either persuade or make her to see his way in the future. She had to hold onto some defiance or else she would lose herself.

She could let him take the lead in a lot of things but some things, like her new brother just giving her a happy hug, she couldn't back down from.

This would be a lot of work but she had support now.

If Rose had her back she knew she'd be ok.

They, as a family, still had major foes to face but right now Diana felt untouchable.

She smiled looking at Alice who winked at her, life or undead life, was pretty good.

She doubted anything could bring her down.

That is until she got a stray thought and now it was Edward's turn to laugh.

She groaned and pushed her head into his chest when she thought, 'Wait, I still have to go back to high school'.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Warning: There are lemons, limes, dark themes, and general messed up situations.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Familiar faces and naughty mates.

Rose and Jasper were trying to hold in their laughter.

Since Diana's help with his thirst the three of them had become very close which led to the show before them now.

Diana was pacing back and forth letting out annoyed huffs and groans.

Alice was running back and forth between the closet and blonde trying to find a dazzling first day outfit.

And Edward was running between both trying to calm his mate and stop his sister.

Diana flopped down between the amused 'twins', her blonde and purple hair fanning over her.

"Why" she moaned into the comforter. Rose couldn't help but let a snort out, though it somehow still sounded delicate which set Jasper off.

The three burst out laughing while Edward rolled his eyes and set his attention back on the determined Alice.

"Edward" she said. "People are going to look at her anyway. She's with us, she's with you, she might as well look fabulous" then went back to comparing skirts.

Diana smiled at the disgruntled look on his face. 'Geez, does his face have to look so perfect?' she thought before she rolled her eyes at his now cocky expression.

He pulled her up and into him.

"You know" he all but purred, his smile widening at her small shiver.

"I haven't gotten any real…alone time with you love lately" he finished kissing along her neck and jaw.

"Come on" Rose scoffed as she stood up and a giggling, yes gigging, Jasper followed. "We have to get ready for school Di" making Edward growl.

"It's ok Edward, she's right" soothed Diana adding to his displeasure.

Though before he could voice a reprimand she thought 'But if you're nice during school maybe we could explore more'.

He groaned picturing his beautiful mate seducing him during class.

He kissed her pushing his excitement into her hip making him pulse and her moan into the kiss.

There was another moan and they pulled away only to see Jasper and Alice connected at the lips and Rose looking on with a horrified expression.

Diana laughed so hard Edward had to hold her up which quarreled his bad mood at being interrupted and made him smile at his mate.

'Mine forever' he smiled fondly at his thoughts.

He was happy with how his mate fit in with everything but not being able to touch her or have all her attention on him like before was slowly driving him crazy.

 **MINE.**

He breathed to calm his monster. He wanted her now, to claim her completely.

'Soon' he promised himself and was brought back to the present when his mate hugged him burying her head in his neck and gave him a small shy kiss.

He was surprised and ecstatic though before he could reciprocate she skipped over to get dressed making him scowl and shoot a dirty look at the others who started laughing before they went to their own rooms to get ready.

########################################################################################################

Arriving at Forks High was the most anticlimactic experience Diana had ever experienced, she was sure of it.

She thought she'd be intimidated being in high school again with characters she knew would be talking about her behind her back but in reality her biggest problem was her thirst.

It was manageable when Edward held her hand so she hoped they had a lot of classes together.

She didn't know that he made sure she was in all of his classes. A dazzling smile goes a long way.

She steeled herself and stopped breathing just in case and let her family lead her to the main office, trying to act like she couldn't hear the whispers.

"THAT'S Edward Cullen's fiancé!?"

"Oh my God do you think I have a chance with him?"

"Dude her body is fine! I'd like to-" which was cut off by Edward's growl through it was too low for the humans to hear. The boy certainly noticed the bronzed hair guy giving him a death glare and lost all color in his face.

Diana took Edward's hand and pulled him closer to her and let him kiss her, his hand sliding down the back of her dress.

Alice had finally gotten her into a soft silk grey knee length dress that hung slightly off of her shoulders and a black sweater and heels.

He wasn't sure of the outfit this morning, or even when the other males were watching her but when she was in his arms his appreciation for the dress sky rocketed.

 **Take her she wants us. Show them who she belongs too.**

It was tempting, as he possessed her mouth, to show them all without a doubt who she was with or even to carry her off into the woods but he had more respect for her than that.

He would take his mate but not here and not now, she deserves better.

He finally pulled back and gave his lopsided smile at her dazed look and continued leading her to the office happy with the excited whispers running around.

Diana and Edward walked down the hallway with their siblings as more and more people stopped to stare until a pretty brunette shyly came up to Diana.

"Hello my name is Angela Weber and I just wanted to say welcome to Forks" she said with a genuine smile which Diana returned.

"Thank you Angela. My name is Diana Darsh soon to be Cullen" making the others smile at her introduction though Edward's outshined them all.

Angela blushed but smiled and said she hoped she saw her in class then walked back to her friends who Diana guessed, and correctly, were Lauren and Jessica with the boys Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Ben.

"Well are they really engaged? Did her parents really die?" asked an excited Jessica.

Angela replied "I don't know Jessica that would have been rude to ask".

"Who cares she's not even that good looking he can do so much better" stated Lauren making Diana growl.

Though he shared her anger, it was Edward's turn to calm her down with the help of Jasper.

"She's jealous" he stated "She is thinking about how she wishes she looked like you" and Diana squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Who cares compared to us, you especially, she's a kid throwing a tantrum" she said and the others laughed.

"Absolutely" said Rose confidently interweaving their arms sneering at the people staring making them hastily turn away.

"Ready to face the masses" joked Jasper.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Bring it" she said squaring her shoulders and taking Edward and Rose a few steps ahead before stopping dead.

"What's wrong" asked Emmett.

"Um" Diana started and Edward laughed until she scowled at him and he apologized.

"I don't know where I'm going" she admitted and Emmett's ground shaking laugh sounded around out the school startling students and nearby birds.

########################################################################################################

The new couple sat in their Gym class as the teacher said Diana didn't have to participate today and after Diana took a shot at an alluring smile Edward got to sit with her.

They were whispering and enjoying each other when suddenly he tensed up.

"Wha-"she went to ask when she heard a group of guys talking about her and how they wanted up her skirt.

She looked and saw the teacher flirting with his aid so she turned to Edward facing her back to the class and blocking their view.

"Love they are-" he stopped mid-sentence when his mate slowly spread her legs giving him a clear view of her blue lace panties.

He quickly looked around to make sure no one else could see her or her actions and saw from anyone else's point of view her legs looked closed together, so he returned his eyes to her most intimate part.

Diana bit her lip nervous and excited.

She had done this to take his attention from the boys but seeing his reaction both scared and turned her on.

She had never been so bold but being here with him now brought out parts of herself she never thought to explore.

 **Tease him.**

That same voice from before said and from Edward's groan she guessed he had heard it as well.

She listened to it trusting it, herself, and let her hand lightly run down her neck to her chest and the curve of her breast, gasping when she brushed her clothed nipple.

She looked down and could see the very evident reaction she had on his body. She heard him make a deep noise in his throat and her eyes shot up to his.

He was already looking into her eyes, his heated and intense stare making her wet and slightly embarrassed when he inhaled deeply.

His eyes went back to her descending hand when it reached her waist and she took a deep breath.

She let her hand fall under her skirt pulling it up slightly and caressing her inner thighs until she reached her inner pantie line. Her fingers brushed against her nub making her let out a gasping sigh.

"Diana" Edward's voice was deep and stressed, he didn't know how long he could handle her teasing him.

He was both turned on and shocked.

He had done a lot of things lately he hadn't believed he ever would but to see his mate do this in public pushed his limits in the best and worst ways possible.

Went against what he was brought up to believe yet showed everything he wanted.

"Edward" she let out a breathy sigh. He tried to restrain himself, though his hand did join hers.

He tried to convince himself that it was to stop her and ignoring the scoffing, **Ya right,** in his head.

"Love."

She took his hand and placed him on her dripping center and he found himself rubbing her as she closed her eyes before he caught himself.

"Diana" he tried again though his voice gave away his lust as he twitched in his pants.

"Diana be good!" he said and her eyes flew open and he regretted even speaking.

Why is he trying to reprimand her when she is giving him everything he ever wanted, herself!

Before he could apologize she gave a shaky moan, still too low to draw to much attention, and came on his hand.

She couldn't believe it. Not only had she just let herself go on Edward's hand but she had broken at the phrase that usually brought her shame and fear but now left her confused and oddly satisfied.

His mouth dropped open before he dragged her to him taking her mouth over.

Before he could even think about it, her hand was on him rubbing him through his pants at an inhuman speed. He grabbed her hair with one hand and a breast in the other as he grunted and cummed in his pants as he panted.

As they pulled away again he was happy to see everyone just thought they got into a heated make out section and nothing more.

He smiled lazily before he locked eyes with his worried mate.

"I-I'm sorry Edward" she said and her lip wobbled as she lowered her eyes in shame and slight fear.

He didn't want her afraid of him. Yes he had tried to stop her but he was happy it didn't work.

He pulled her closer for a tender kiss. "No I am love. I enjoyed that and I want you to feel like you can do that with me and tease me" he smiled reassuringly and she returned it with a relieved one.

She was sure he would punish her like he used to when she was bad.

"No love you did good, I promise my love, my Diana" and she smiled.

"But you should know love, now that you've teased me" he said leaning into her ear and placing a little kiss there.

"Next time is my turn" he whispered.

Her mouth dropped open and she looked at him.

"Well shlit!" she said and he laughed making the room stop and stare in surprise.

A/N: So there is Chapter 8 I hope you like it. A few things really quick, she can say things like shlit and fluck instead of real cusses. Bella will be showing up in either chapter 10 or 11. She will be meeting the wolfs, elders and Jacob in the next chapter and more things will be revealed. If anyone wants to put ideas about who Jacob should end up with I would like to hear them. Questions, suggestions, and reviews are always welcomed. Thank you everyone and have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** **Warning: There are lemons, limes, dark themes, and general messed up situations.** A/N: Some people might be out of character but it works for my story. Also I am so happy that people like the story, thank you all! I know some people are shocked with how Edward acts at times but he has to grow as a person as well plus I think vampires would be a bit possessive by nature. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Funny wolves, new friends, and changing fate.

It had been almost two weeks before the news of a new Cullen reached the wolves and council elders. To say they were displeased would have been an understatement.

They set up a meeting with the Cullen's to find out all about this new vampire and add her to their treaty, though they hadn't expected what happened next.

########################################################################################################

Diana walked with her family to the open clearing with Edward keeping her a step behind him to shield her.

She knew she'd have to explain his actions without starting a war and had an idea but was trying not to think about it least her mate catch on. She was sure he wouldn't approve of her plan.

They finally reached the treaty line and both humans and wolves froze when she came into view as they all noticed her shocking green eyes.

"Wha- "started an older man in a wheelchair that she guessed was Billy Black began before she cut in quickly.

"You're Mr. Black right" she continued not waiting for an answer and ignoring Edward squeezing her hand.

He would definitely be mad about that later but she had to do this.

"Your son Jacob will turn into a wolf. So will Seth, Leah, Embry, Quill, Collin, and Brady".

She saw a big man start to shake at the mention of Leah and turned to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled at her.

Edward growled back crouching in front of her but she persisted.

"I can tell you future imprints names as well, I'm not from here. I know things."

Their eyes widened at this and Edward stood and spun around taking her face in his hands.

"Diana stop it!" he all but yelled making her cringe.

"Let her talk man" came another voice and she looked over to see everyone staring surprised at a buff guy.

"Would your name be Paul?" she asked and he shocked the others more by actually smiling.

"Paul stand down" ordered Sam.

The boy only turned to him and said "Don't you feel it Sam, the wolf likes her. It saying she isn't a threat, you gotta feel it man!" The elders went stock still as the other two wolves gained thoughtful expressions before finally nodding.

"It's my power" Diana explained as she gently took Edward's hand off her face giving him a pleading look until he nodded.

"We WILL talk about this later" he whispered leaving no room for argument though he moved to her side and placed an arm around her waist.

"Power?" asked Sam, his tone gentler now and she smiled.

"Yes animals like me. I understand them, help them."

"We are here" cut in Billy "Because we need to know who turned you". He tossed a significant and rude look at the Cullens.

She nodded but looked at the boys when she spoke "It's complicated".

"I am sure we can keep up" sneered an old man until he jumped when Paul and Jared, the last boy, growled at him before Sam stopped them. Though his face also held displeasure.

"Ok well first off Edward is my mate, my imprint you see and I wasn't very happy about that at first and things got..." and she looked over at him and saw shame in his eyes.

"Well things got a bit intense till he brought me to this dimension". She saw their skeptical looks.

"He met a vampire who can go into other dimensions and he found me, where, and stay with me here! In my world all of you are part of a book turned movie series". The wolves looked between themselves torn with wanting to believe her and what they knew was impossible.

"Young lady do you take us for fools" Billy huffed when she smiled sympathetically.

"I know it sounds crazy. I mean it happened to me and still I expect to wake up back at home with all of this being a dream".

"Never" whispered Edward. The wolves heard and looked on curiously and with no small amount of concern.

"If you will give me a little of your time I can tell you everything" and here the Cullen's looked interested as well.

After whispering, which the supernatural beings pretended not to hear, the elders agreed that she could begin.

So for the next few hours, and to a few people's chagrin at first, she gave back stories though not going into exact detail.

Everyone understood and she then went into the story of Twilight and all that followed.

"Now" she said as the others were lost in their thoughts. "I think that we need to tell the future wolves everything so that they can prepare" and she cut through the elders protests.

"You also need to tell everyone that the boys were hired as guards for the tribe or something because it's bullsh- um" she looked at a stern Edward. "It's messed up that they are going to be spending their lives protecting the people who are spreading nasty rumors about them" and the boys smiled at her and looked hopeful at the older men who looked thoughtful.

"Also, this way Bella can't learn anything from your side". At this everyone grumbled or growled, mainly Rose and Paul, angry that this girl could put their family and pack through so much heart ache.

"And we could all help each other take out James and Victoria". Now it was Jaspers turn to growl at the threat to his mate who went to try to calm him.

"You have given us much to think about and we thank you for your honesty" said Billy. "We need to go over everything and then perhaps we can meet again in about a week?"

This was directed to Carlisle who was beaming at his newest daughter. "Yes, that would be just fine" he answered.

They nodded and said polite goodbyes and began walking away until the three shape shifters were left.

Jared and Sam scratching their necks till Paul rolled his eyes and strode forward putting his hand out to Diana making Edward tense.

'I love you' she thought and he eased up though not completely as she shook Paul's hand.

"You seem pretty cool and I can't wait to get to know you" he winked and smiled when she giggled and Edward growled.

"I doubt your imprint will be happy about you being to friendly but I can totally see us being good friends" she smiled and he got a dreamy look at his face at the mention of his imprint, Rachel Black, and sighed happily.

Jared laughed and nodded to her before getting into a play fight with his pack brother as Sam gave her a genuine smile and they walked off leaving the vampires behind.

"Well that went better than imagined" said Esme making Emmett laugh and Carlisle kiss her forehead.

"May I have some alone time with my mate please" said Edward in a choked tone.

Jasper took a step forward but was stopped by Alice though he let Edward know who he supported.

"Just remember Edward" said Rose as they began walking away, Emmett keeping a hand on her. "She just saved us a lot of trouble. Remember that and that you love her" and she left with the others.

Diana fidgeted as Edward looked at the retreating forms of their family not moving.

"Edward?"

He looked at her with black and harsh eyes. Striding over to her one hand digging into her hair, the other pulling her harshly against him.

He said nothing but was breathing harshly through his nose.

"I-".

He slammed his mouth on hers with such force that if she had still been human it would have broken her jaw, forcing her mouth open and making her tongue submit.

He pushed her down and moved in-between her legs ripping her underwear off and pushing two fingers into her moist center.

She moaned into his mouth as he began to fuck her with his hand taking her hard and fast until he pulled his hand back.

She whimpered at the loss until she heard a zipper and her eyes flew open.

She locked eyes with him opening her mouth to say something, anything. Whether it was to encourage or discourage they'd never know as he pushed his hard man hood into her making her cry out from a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Diana" he moaned making the first sound since they began as her nails ripped his shirt, holding him to her.

Diana breathed deeply, this wasn't her first time but she had only done this once and that was with a human of average size. Both of which Edward was not.

He began to pull out until only the tip was in then slam all the way back making them both yell out.

The feeling of her mate finally inside of her was sending her to completion faster than she'd ever reached. Looking into his eyes and seeing the pleasure she was causing him was driving her mad.

Edward wasn't doing any better.

This was his first time and being inside of his mate with her screaming his name in want was making him lose control.

And distantly thankful for vampire stamina.

He hiked her leg up higher on his hip driving himself deeper into her tight heat, even more so when she let the other join and wrapped them around him.

He kissed her again, gentler but still with passion, as his initial anger began to vanish.

He had been so mad at her for going against him and disobeying him.

He had tried to be lenient and not punish her in front of the others but he couldn't control himself when they were alone.

His anger, lust, shame, love, everything he felt just rushed forward and he let his demon take hold.

"Edward please" his mate begged bringing him back to the present and he sped up his thrust hitting deep inside of her and making them both shutter.

Suddenly Diana screamed out and he felt her tighten around his member. He gave in to his bodies demands, cumming deep inside of her and biting her neck.

He was surprised, though hazily pleased, that she marked him as well.

Gasping for unneeded breath he laid back and pulled her onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her now scantly clad body, kissing her head.

"I love you" he told her quietly.

He pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes and he had to stop himself from letting his stern expression slide at seeing her sad look.

"I'm not-. I'm not going to do what I've done before love. I won't say I'm sorry about it because it was necessary but I don't think we need that any more. Do we love?" and she shook her head.

"I understand why you did what you did and honestly I am proud of you and how you explained us but" he continued "Don't disobey and shut me out like that again love. You think it and I can help".

He sighed when she nodded since he saw that same spark in her eyes.

"We'll figure it out" he said and now she smiled and kissed his neck making him hard against her thigh again.

She climbed on top of him making him sigh in pleasure as she licked her way down his chest mumbling "Yes we will but for now…".

She continued down making him lightly laugh until he was cut off by his own choked moan, making her smile up at him and wink.

"Oh and I love you too".

He was about to say something when her mouth went back to work.

'Yes we'll figure it later. Right now I need to concentrate on my minx of a mate'.

 **Agreed** thought his vampire until Diana doubled her efforts and he didn't think again for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N **:** Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter though one person thought I was romancing rape and that was not my intention. I can't say it might not seem on the fence or it might not come close later on or in different stories in the future because there might be times when it becomes blurred or my character might like it. BUT that is why I put the warning in the beginning that there will be dark and messed up things in this story so please keep that in mind (and I DO NOT condone rape). On a lighter note I am happy that people like that Edward didn't wait for marriage since I wrote it on an impulse. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 10: Tying up loose ends and telling stories.

Diana and Edward finally went back to the house and if she could still blush she would have, seeing as all of her siblings were there giving them knowingly glances.

She looked towards Edward expecting to see him embarrassed or ashamed about everyone knowing they hadn't waited but instead he sported an insanely smug smile.

She must have looked hilarious because everyone started laughing even Edward as he kissed her head making her huff.

"I am so glad I amuse you all" she said sarcastically and Rose and Jasper stood up and hugged her as the others followed.

"Don't worry lil sister" said the southern gentleman "We won't tease you forever".

"Just a few hundred years or so" added Rose making her and Jasper seem like real twins and Diana face palmed.

"Way to go Eddie" teased Emmett trying to get the mind reader in a head lock that Edward successfully avoided.

"Now time for girl talk" said Alice and Emmett whined.

"But I've barley gotten any time with Diana" and Rose rolled her eyes trying to hide a small smile.

"Don't worry Emmett I'll chill with you and Jasper later for some older brother bonding time or something" Diana promised him.

He started whooping and she had to guess that Jasper was pumping up his excitement to see how wild he'd get. At least that's what his mischievous smile and Edward's nod told her.

"Come on" said the impatient pixie. Rose and her hooked their arms with Diana's and went upstairs.

"Now" said Alice and she and Rose gained identical smirks. "How was it?"

########################################################################################################

Esme was preparing food packets for the hospital when the phone rang. "Hello Cullen residence".

She heard some movement on the other end. "Um Yes Mrs. Cullen this is Paul from the reservation".

"Oh yes hello how can I help you" she said politely.

"Well the guys and I were wondering if we could meet up with Diana. We want to introduce some people to her and tell her about the chief's decision and everything."

Esme smiled "That's great, would you all like to come here I can whip something up" she offered. She was happy that they wanted to be on good terms with Diana and thought Edward would be more comfortable if the meeting happened at the house.

"Um yes ma'am if that's not too much trouble or-".

"Oh no, no it won't be a problem at all. When would you all like to come?" she asked getting excited.

Something big was happening, a change, and she was happy to be a part of it. Plus it would give her a chance to use the things in the fridge.

"OK great um thanks, so we were thinking about meeting in an hour is that ok?"

"Perfect see you then" she sighed as she hung up. Getting Edward to agree and be polite to their guests was going to be a chore on its own.

'A mother's work is never done' she thought while a smile lit up her face.

########################################################################################################

Diana watched her anxious mate pacing back and forth. "Edward" she sighed but he continued muttering.

"Filthy wolves. Coming into MY home. Wanting to bother MY mate".

"Edward!" she yelled and he stopped shocked.

"Yes love?" he walked towards her and went to stroke her hair but she caught his hand and pulled him down to her side.

"You can't be mean or prejudice against them" she said calmly making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Love they are animals. They-".

"Are just like us. Stuck in a situation they had no control over Edward" she stood and crossed her arms. "Each one of us was brought into this life unwillingly and even though I forgave you and even understand why you did what you did doesn't mean it was the right way" she continued by taking his face in her hands when he looked down in shame.

"We have to do this, I have to. There are still foes we have to fight and bridges we have to cross and we need their help. If we become friends and help them in the process, then that's all the better. Do this for me?" she asked and he closed his eyes relishing in her touch but also thinking about what she said.

He knew those boys were dangerous just like him, but he'd never hurt his mate.

 **You already have** and he flinched.

'It was necessary'.

 **Yes,** agreed the voice, **But we still hurt her and might have to punish her in the future. Give her this, make your mate happy!**

He nodded earning a happy squeal from his mate. He breathed deeply and pulled her on top of him, nibbling on her bottom lip.

She ran her hand through his hair and the other on his chest and rubbed their noses together, a soft smile on both of their faces.

"I love you" she said and he smiled letting her words wash over him.

"And I you love" he pulled her back for another kiss when the smell of wet dog hit their noses and she giggled when he groaned annoyed. "Not even here yet and ruining the mood" he muttered and she giggled more.

"We have all the time in the world" she said rolling her eyes as they walked down stairs to greet their guests.

In the front room Esme was offering the wolves and future wolves drinks as a few shook though by the uncomfortable look on their faces it wasn't from anger but instead nerves.

All looked nervous except Paul who jumped up and greeted Diana rolling his eyes at Edward.

"Relax leech" he stopped at Diana's pointed look. "I mean Edward. Everyone just wanted to hear the story from Diana".

He went on to introduce two boys who kept muttering to each other as Quill and Embry, a much younger kid as Seth Clearwater and his very pretty and intrigued looking sister Leah.

After saying hello to the others she was finally introduced to the most famous of the pack.

"Hi" popped up a cute long haired kid and Diana recognized him even without being a full member yet.

He smiled nervously but shook her hand looking shocked at the temperature.

"Jacob" she said and he looked shocked again though he nodded.

"Guess Sam was telling the truth huh" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes but if you want to hear details or whatever I'd be happy to help". She saw the others nod relieved while the soon to be wolves looked happy and curious, even Leah.

"Let's sit outside" and she walked out and waited for the others and was a bit surprised when her family followed but pleased none the less.

"Well" she said leaning in and making the teens laugh at her attempt to look serious and wise when really she came off cute and cheesy. "Before I answer any questions I'll start at the beginning" and she waited till everyone agreed.

"Let me see. Oh yes, well there was this book called Twilight... " and she kept everyone enthralled and on an emotional roller coaster for the rest of the day.

 **A/N** : So here is Jacob Black and everyone. Next chapter will have her having more one on one with the wolves, her family, and even school life (and Jacob's imprint who no longer exists). Edward doesn't have to be super crazy right now because nothing is threatening his mate. Also next chapter Miss Bella will finally make an appearance. Sometimes I'll have multiple chapters up close together other days it takes a while to get just what I want up so I hope you don't mind. Review and favorite if you like, questions or suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you and have a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Grabbing your education with both hands. (Part 1)

Diana sat on Edward's lap after telling the story once again and was now answering their questions.

"So we become wolves because vampires are real".

"Basically."

"And Bella Swan was supposed to meet Edward and they fall in love but she also falls in love with me and then I marry her baby?"

"Yep".

"What the fuck!" Jacob yelled putting his head in his hands.

"But that won't be happening this time" said Edward with confidence and Diana smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I am sorry I made it so your imprint wasn't born" she apologized to the stressed teen who just waved her off.

"It's fine. Can't miss what I never had. Didn't seem like you really had a choice either" he said and everyone but Diana sent Edward a cautious look which he pointedly ignored.

"But won't he have a new imprint?" asked Rose and she sneered at all the shocked looks. "Well Edward has a different mate because he didn't choose Bella so it would make sense that the same thing would happen to the mu-".

"Rose".

"I mean Jacob" and everyone nodded while Jacob adorned his sunny smile.

"Brains and beauty, that's my Rosie" said Emmett as Rose smiled and winked at him.

"Oh my God Rose I didn't even think of that!" said Diana happily sticking her tongue out at the other blondes teasing.

"Obviously".

"So what's the plan?" asked Seth.

"Well" Diana twirled her purple tips. "You guys should hang out around us as much as possible".

Cue the grumbles of unwilling agreement besides the ever mature Carlisle and Esme who found the who thing quite humorous.

"That way the change could happen quicker and hopefully easier, also we could all get used to each other's scents and personalities". Here she sent pointed looks at Paul and the Hale twins, all who wore innocent grins.

"Good luck" muttered Leah and Diana smiled at her making the girl flush but give a small one back.

"Also that way I could talk to each one of you individually 'cause there are some things that are more personal that'd I'd like to discuss" making the pretty brunette give a small nod and Edward Diana a squeeze.

"Now" said a beaming Esme and Edward shook his head giving a silent huff and burying his face in Diana's neck. "Who's hungry?" making the wolves almost fall over each other.

The only one left was Leah and she was looking at Diana nervously. "Hun I need to talk to Leah for a bit" and she saw Edward's worried look.

"Rose can you come with us, I need to talk to both of you. If that's ok?"

Leah nodded though her eyes held weariness and Rose simply raised a brow but followed them into the woods.

Jasper went up to Edward and patted his back "Come on, she is just trying to help". Edward nodded though he pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear sign of his frustration.

"It will be fine. Everything will" promised Alice as she danced over to Jasper.

Edward sighed again and went to his piano, losing himself in the melody and thoughts of his mate. The music changed with his emotions of love to awe and lust.

He hoped those wolves would leave soon he REALLY wanted Diana all to himself.

 **Delicious and ours.**

His vampire purred and he smiled in agreement, his fingers flying over the keys.

########################################################################################################

The girls outside had finally found a nice, and private, place to talk.

Leah kept her arms crossed in a defensive gesture. She got the normal vibe from Rose that a wolf would get from a vampire, but Diana was almost calming.

"So" Diana said looking towards the she-wolf "What did you want to ask?" She and Rose leaned against a boulder as Leah began pacing.

"Sometime today" Rose drawled making Leah scowl but stop her pacing.

"Will I imprint?" she finally asked and Diana had to think.

"You might, it wasn't in the story" she said truthfully and felt bad when Leah's eyes filled with tears though she tried to act unaffected.

"You can have kids though" and now both girls were looking at her. "A lot of people would bring that issue to light and I think they were right. You probably won't have a period. I'm not 100 percent sure but it would be bad if you were in heat around a bunch of oversized wolves anyway."

She said trying to cheer her up and Leah let out a small sob.

"I was so scared and angry when Sam told us. First I lost him, now I'm a monster and they don't think I can have a family. And you said my dad has a heart attack. I don't mean to be a bitch and bitter but I loved Sam so much and I feel like I'm drowning" she cried and Diana went to hug her but was beat to it by Rose, who Leah clung to even though she began to shake.

"I thought I had everything and it was ripped from me". Her shakes reached a violent level before Diana ran up and pulled Rose back as Leah changed into her wolf form.

She looked panicked so Diana tried to sooth her. "Leah it's ok" and two huge brown eyes looked at her incredulously.

"Ok it might be a bit weird but we knew this was going to happen remember? Just relax and you'll change back."

She turned to the other wide eyed beauty. "Rose can you go get her some clothes please" and she took off her big sweater to put over a now naked and embarrassed Leah, leaving her in denim short shorts and a flower crop top.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Hey" Diana said catching her chin. "I want to be your friend and I know all of this is over whelming so if you ever need to talk you can always call or come see me" she promised and Leah had tears in her eyes again and a watery smile.

"I guess I could help too" said Rose as she came back and handed her some clothes. She had a mock put out expression making Leah laugh for what felt like the first time in a while.

After she dressed they began making their way back to the house and were stopped at the door by a smirking Alice who pointed to the front room and the three girls' jaws dropped.

All the boys were in the front room playing some sort of racing game and laughing and cheering drowning out Alice's giggle.

"Next time I want to come for girl talk" she pouted until they nodded still dazed and Edward noticed and tapped Jacob and Jasper on the shoulders and pointing to them making the others look and start laughing.

The girls snapped out of it and gave dirty looks to the others until they put their noses in the air and followed the pixie up the stairs.

Diana going the extra mile by sending Edward visuals of what he was missing.

She took great pleasure in his resulting groan.

########################################################################################################

Two weeks later and things were going pretty well for everyone.

The wolves visited, though the elders weren't too happy about it they allowed it.

Leah joined Rose, Diana, and Jasper though she was usually found being whisked away by a squealing Alice who was happy to have someone else to shop for.

Despite her complaining it was obvious Leah enjoyed her time with the psychic.

Diana got to spend time with the teddy bear known as Emmett and the former ladies man, former thanks to Rachel, Paul. She showed them why she should never be challenged at Black Opts Zombies.

The only way for them to win is if they worked with her and at times their mates had to drag them away so they didn't go for another all weekend round.

After a while all the boys changed and with Jasper's help everyone trained for when James and Victoria would show up. They were almost ready to put an end to their mindless killing.

The reservation now recognized the boys as sort of body guards and they got a lot more respect. They actually spent a lot of time with the Cullens more in friendship than forced allies.

Edward was even teaching Seth and Embry how to play the piano and Leah was much more pleasant than before and introduced them to Emily and Kim.

The imprints took an instant liking to Esme.

Everything was going great though Diana knew that it was all coming to a head soon with the arrival of Bella Swan, who luckily took some attention off of Diana at school.

Though she thought Edward's cold glares might have helped stop some of the guys like Mike and Tyler from trying to ask her out. Not to mention Jessica and Lauren trying to 'befriend' her.

The first time she was alone with Angela, who she was still friendly with, Mike swaggered up and asked her out .

She shot him down by showing him a cold glare and her engagement ring making the school buzz again.

Luckily her predator vibe curbed any real attempts for her attention.

The family had been worried about Bella showing up since she could still be his singer and Diana was nervous he'd fall for her.

This led to him very thoroughly expressing how much he loved her and she was happy the family went out to hunt since she knew she wasn't quiet.

Carlisle volunteered to go get an article of clothing to have Edward get use to Bella's sent though Alice assured them that as long as he had Diana he would be fine.

This made him smile and kiss his mate.

Still their father retrieved a shirt and they all smelled it and though it drove Edward mad with thirst, he refused to say blood lust or really any kind of lust if it didn't involve his goddess, which earned him a reward.

He found as much as the scent affected him that by smelling his mate he instantly relaxed, so wasn't worried.

########################################################################################################

They were in Mr. Banner's biology class when the smell first hit them up close. He pulled Diana close and inhaled her intoxication smell.

She looked up and saw a pretty though awkward brunette girl walk in front of the fan.

Diana thought Kristen Stewart looked pretty close to her but before she could really think about it, her bronzed haired hottie took her chin and gave her a sweet kiss.

They had grown much closer and she could practically read his mind now and knew he was showing her he'd seen the new girl and still chose Diana.

They were deepening the kiss when they heard a cough and some giggling.

"Mr. Cullen."

They turned around to face an amused yet annoyed Mr. Banner and flushed Bella who was staring at Edward making Diana growl lowly, too low for the humans.

"Though Diana will soon be Mrs. Cullen" and here Bella jerked her head to the blonde babe, eyes widening, and then to the teacher in disbelief.

"But could you possible do that on your own time?" he said though Edward slightly tensed and she guessed the teacher had another inappropriate thought about her.

It happened to all of them.

"Of course sir" she answered in her sultry voice making a few eyes glaze over and Edward pull her closer.

'Sorry Hun, can't change my voice'.

"Um hmpp" Mr. Banner coughed. "Good, now Ms. Swan here will have to sit by you two for a while".

The girl began walking over almost tripping but catching herself at the last minute and blushing making Edward plant his face back in Diana's neck and even she had to stop breathing.

'Geez she smells awesome' she thought and Edward nipped her neck.

 **Can't we just eat her?** asked her inner voice innocently, well innocent enough for a blood thirsty creature.

'No' she deadpanned and her mate huffed out a laugh.

They heard a nervous clearing of a throat and spared a quick glance to their right. Though his head was still against her neck and practically dragging her onto his lap.

"Hi" said a soft voice and Diana saw Bella look at her with what seemed like a hint of jealously then sadness and confusion when Edward went back to playing with her hair showing his boredom.

Still she went on looking between the two beautiful beings.

The man was the most beautiful god like thing she had ever seen and the girl looked like his goddess lover.

Both his golden eyes, which she had thought were black but up close she saw she was wrong and the shocking green of the girls who's name was apparently Diana.

'Like the goddess'.

His fiancé.

Bella was so surprised when the teacher had said that that she had thought he was joking but she saw the ring now and felt a strange mix of jealousy, disappointment, and awe.

He had perfect tussled bronze hair, smooth pale skin with the bone structure of Adonis.

The girl was like his breath taking lover Aphrodite, even with her strange hair and lip ring. It seemed to add to her allure and balance out his posh look.

They were perfect!

"Um Hi" she repeated hoping he would look at her but only Diana gave her a brief nod and polite smile.

"My name is Bella Swan" and she swore he sighed annoyed making her blush again. He actually glared at her until Diana nudged him and he went to nuzzle her neck again.

Diana settled her green eyes on Bella making her freeze and gave her a small apologetic smile before facing the front again making her frustrated.

They seemed to be the only ones in school, heck in the whole town, who didn't want to talk to her. Yet they fascinated her.

HE definitely fascinated her.

Just as she opened her mouth to say more Mr. Banner called for attention and they didn't talk or even look at her for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang they both walked quickly out, him in front of her holding her hand, before the brunette could even register that class was over.

What odd people. She had seen both of them become stiff briefly when she walked in, well before their kiss.

Why did he seem to hate her?

How could they be engaged in high school?

Why did she make them tense up?

HOW where they so BEAUTIFUL?!

So many questions rushed in her head and she needed answers. She was even tempted to try to catch up to them in the halls before Mike cut her off and began chatting.

Still, in her next class she thought about them.

Blushing when his face floated around her mind until she remembered how into his girlfriend he was.

Maybe she'd see him at lunch. She could only hope.

 **A/N:** Ok so there is the next chapter with Bella introduced and a little inside her head, I hope you like it. This won't be total Bella bashing but maybe a bit, she will definitely not be a favorite, sorry. I will put part 2 up either tomorrow or Monday but it will be very soon. Please review, leave questions, or suggestions. Thank you, I hope you like it and have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: So I'll be honest I am not sure if Bella saw Edward at lunch first or class but I like how I put it so I apologize if that bugged you. I also apologize if certain dialog isn't exact since I am also adding my own. I am putting a small Bella POV in here just to change things up a bit. Also I made her compare them all to Gods or in Alice's case a muse. Let me know if you want anyone else's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Grabbing your education with both hands. (Part 2)

Edward was trying to wind down listening to Diana hum to him as they sat in the back of their history class watching a movie.

Next period was lunch and she said they had to show up or Bella's curiosity would just grow and grow. Also they weren't going to ask for a class switch.

Edward decided being indifferent and showing just who he wanted would make the girl lose interest.

Diana wasn't so sure and Alice, though her visions around the wolves cleared up a bit with Diana's help, still couldn't always get a clear read with the shifters in all of their futures.

Something she was working on.

Diana kissed his neck drawing his attention as he slid his hand up her back to hold the back of her head. Breathing a bit heavier when she mixed nibbling in with her kisses.

"I was so turned on earlier when you were teasing my neck, now it's my turn" she murmured.

She let her hand run down his chest and lightly scratched him over his black shirt that matched her black knee length dress and thigh-highs. She even let Alice talk her into black heels.

The only jewelry she had on was her lip ring, engagement ring, and a small gold and green locket that Carlisle and Esme had given her.

Edward let his lidded eyes take in the heart shape bust of his mate's dress giving a hint of her heavy breasts making him pull on her hair and slam her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

Luckily the classroom was very dark.

Diana moaned and twisted her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck giving a small tug making him growl. This sent pleasurable shivers down her spine to her core.

"Not now Edward" she said softly still abusing his weak spots. "We can break away after lunch".

He growled again grabbing onto her waist making her arch her back.

"I'll hold you to that Love" he said. His voice was deep with lust and stole another kiss, almost breaking her resolve to not jump him then and there.

Instead she rubbed her thighs together to try to relieve some tension.

Edward was no better at trying to hide his own arousal.

For the rest of the period was spent with them cuddling and trying to calm down.

Easier said than done.

########################################################################################################

Bella's POV:

Jessica offered to let me sit with her and her group at lunch and I agreed, happy to avoid the awkward scene of standing alone in the cafeteria.

As we sat down I was introduced to everyone such as; Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren.

Angela took my picture and Eric told her not to. Tyler kissed my cheek and Mike chased after him.

"Wow" said Jessica. "It's like first grade and you're the shiny new toy" and her and the others got into a discussion about the school newspaper. I added a comment here and there until I caught sight of people outside.

First to walk in was a huge guy, I mean Hercules or Zeus huge!

And the girl with him... I felt what self-confidence I had hit the floor.

If he was Zeus then she was with no doubt Hera.

She was stunning and by the way she walked and held herself, she knew it.

"Bella what are you looking at?" asked Jessica who made an understanding sound when she saw them.

"Oh those are the Cullens" she whispered like it was a huge secret. "That's Emmett and Rosalie. And that's Alice, she's kind of weird. The blond is Jasper; he usually looks like he's in pain though not so much lately…" she trailed off in thought.

I took a closer look and saw a tall honey blonde guy smile and twirling a giggling spikey haired tiny girl. She looked like a muse or nymph and his hair gave him an almost Apollo like appearance.

They were also beautiful almost to a scary degree but my heart stopped when the last couple walked in.

Adonis and Aphrodite.

"Who is h-um are they" I corrected myself but from Jessica's giggle I guess she heard.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen and Diana" she leaned in.

"They are engaged. They were dating long distant but then her parents died so she moved in with them. She's goth or something" she added.

Angela piped up. "So it's not like it makes her ugly, plus she's sweet" she defended and Lauren scoffed.

"They're very good looking" I choked out and Jessica giggled again.

"Yes they are but he never dated anyone until Diana".

"And she's only talked to Angela" piped in Lauren. "So don't waste your time".

I blushed again and let Jessica distract me from having to confront the girl.

"Ya, apparently no one here was good enough for him, like I care" she scoffed but I could hear a bit of jealousy in her tone and looked back at them.

He walked in looking as amazing as the last time I saw him. His smile seeming to light up his whole face yet also sent a shiver down my spine.

Unfortunately, he wasn't smiling at me but at Diana who was wrapped up in his arms laughing.

They walked by and I couldn't help but stare as they joined the rest with a few apples and waters between them.

I saw Diana look over and make eye contact with Angela and wave before Edward pulled her attention back to him by stealing a kiss and whispering something to her making the others laugh.

Emmett's laugh actually shook their table until Diana teasingly slapped Edward's arm.

Edward.

God he was beautiful.

I heard giggling and looked over and saw everyone was watching me.

Lauren sneered and whispered something to Jessica while Angela gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Have they lived here for long?" I asked and Jessica snorted like it was the dumbest question ever.

"No they just moved here from Alaska" she said and went back to whispering. "They are adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I don't think she can have kids".

After she said that we heard a loud scraping sound come from their table and saw Edward trying to calm Diana down.

I was surprised to see the others actually glare over at our table until Alice said something and they all got up and left.

Jessica's face looked a little green from seeing the glares but shook it off.

"They're all together. Like together-together" she said and I guessed it was a big deal in such a small town but honestly that would be news in Phoenix too.

"It's not like they are really related. Diana isn't even technically their sister yet" defended Angela.

Jessica said "Still that's like incest or something" scandalized. "Dr. Cullen is like dad slash match maker".

"I wish he'd adopt me" giggled Angela with a blush and Jessica agreed and Lauren rolled her eyes.

For the rest of lunch my mind was plagued with thoughts of the Cullen's, one in particular if I was honest.

Some part of them said stay away, well a big part said that but they were so mysterious.

I wondered if I was thinking into things like how Edward seemed to already dislike me. Did I imagine that?

I must have, yet I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I will say it's too bad he's engaged.

########################################################################################################

Regular POV:

Diana and Edward met up with the rest of their family outside of the cafeteria and she was trying not to laugh at Alice who was jumping in excitement.

Apparently the pixie wanted to make a big entrance like the movie and Emmett jumped on board.

Rose was always up for a chance to let people admire her.

With Jasper in much more control he was all too happy to show it off.

The only one really against it was Edward and that was because the human Isabella bugged him.

He couldn't read her mind but he knew why and her blood tested him, though Diana helped ease that.

Diana tempted him with practicing blocking the humans' thoughts, not to mention practice of another nature.

They waited as the others went in. Rose surprised them by making a goofy face before going in.

Edward pulled Diana into his arms and they walked in still laughing.

Just as they walked in they heard Bella stumble over asking about Edward. Jessica called Diana goth like it was an insult, smiling when Angela stood up for her.

They joined the rest and Diana gave a small wave to Angela until Edward kissed her.

"I've blocked a lot of perverts in the room, to bad you're the biggest perv of all Love" he teased and they laughed as she slapped his arm.

"Edward" she mock pouted and Alice joined in.

"Ya Edward, I thought I held that title".

She must have thought something gross making him flinch and mutter "Come on!"

Everyone laughed again besides Rose who pretended to gag at her 'twins' sex life.

They started to settle down when they heard Jessica mention Esme and Diana lost her temper jumping up and had to be stopped by Edward.

Her newborn senses were in over drive and she was furious, her pitch black eyes told them that. They were angry as well but they were used to it and had experience with people talking about them.

Diana, on the other hand was still relatively new to it still and wanted revenge for her new mother, who she considered one of the most amazing people she'd ever met.

The others glared at the humans until Alice cut in.

"We need to go. NOW" she said and they all walked out, Diana and Edward in the front.

Well, it's not like they really needed lunch anyway.

########################################################################################################

The green eyed beauty was ripping trees out of the earth and throwing them away trying to vent her anger.

She felt like she couldn't control herself .

It was overwhelming her, making her scream and grab at her hair.

Edward walked up to her speaking soothingly.

"It's ok love. Just breathe" he said and held his arms out.

She rushed to him accidentally knocking them down and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry" she tried to get out but Edward pulled her chin up trying to get her attention.

"Love" he said as she continued to babble. "Diana be good" he roared and she froze baring her neck. He kissed it gently "I'm sorry Diana but I had to stop you" he said and she nodded looking at him and giving a soft smile.

"I know Edward" she sighed. "I'm just-ugh" she said putting her head on his chest and he rubbed her back.

"I know Love. I know".

"Let's go home love" he said and she pulled back slightly and smirked.

"Why Edward" she purred making his eyes narrow with want. "Are you suggesting we" she pushed her chest against his "skip school?"

He growled running his hands up and down her side. "Don't tease me love, you promised" he said and she nodded as if in deep thought.

"True, but I think you should take your schooling more seriously".

She thought of herself in a pencil skirt as a naughty teacher making him groan and throw his head back.

"So Mr. Cullen" she said and began licking his neck and pushing his shoulders back to the ground. "Why are you trying to skim my class?"

She straddled him and lifted her dress off showing a red bra and pantie set with a garter belt.

He would have answered her but he could barely remember how to speak as he took in the sight before him.

"Nothing to say? Fine, I know how to deal with bad boys like you" she said and ripped his shirt open and pants down, shocking and turning him on.

He was torn between wanting to push her down and pound into her or seeing what she would do to him.

"Diana" he tried to say but she cut him off.

"That's Ms. Darsh and you will OBEY" she stressed but there was a shine of worry in her eyes.

Worry that he would get mad at her game so Edward made up his mind and said "Of course Ms. Darsh, punish me as you see fit".

Her eyes lit up with so much excitement that he almost broke character by dragging her down for a kiss.

She was so happy he was willing to let her be in charge every now and then, not to mention turned on.

"Well" she gave a posh throat clearing "let us begin".

She kissed him lightly on the lips. So lightly he almost thought she wasn't touching him at all as she continued down his body. Teasing his nipples to hardness and moving down to leave little bites on his stomach.

She reached the V of his hips, which was exposed thanks to her. Everything was exposed and rock hard.

She licked each side finally coming face to face with his throbbing member and blowing softly on it making him moan and reach out.

She gently pushed his hands away and began giving small kitten licks to the head and tasting his pre-cum. Driving him higher and higher with the barest of touches.

Finally, she saw him looking at her with a strangled pleading look and took pity on him.

Taking the whole length into her mouth she was happy she didn't gag, making him cry out.

She began bobbing up and down his cock and let her hand run down to his balls to massage them.

She took him to the brink of his climax. He tried to warn her but she persisted until he came with a hoarse shout of her name filling her mouth as she tried to swallow everything he gave her.

Not giving him a moment to think she tore off her panties and jumped on him slamming down on his still hard cock.

"Diana" he yelled again and she let out her own scream.

"Edward" she cried as she began riding him faster and faster anxious to reach her end.

Slow and romantic could wait she wanted hard and fast.

Edward picked up on her thoughts some where in his lust fogged brain and helped her bounce on him while thrusting up into her every time she came down.

Tight, wet, and perfect was the only way to describe her womanhood and he felt astonished that she was his forever.

She leaned down and brought their mouths together letting her scream get trapped between them.

She came undone squeezing him inside of her to the point where he couldn't hold back and she milked a second orgasm from him as he filled her womb, pumping at an animalist pace.

Diana's sensitive center exploded again at his pounding and she drenched him in her juices collapsing onto his chest.

They laid there in the after-math of their lovemaking. They were as tired as a vampire could be which was only a few seconds at most really, but to them it seemed longer.

"Good lesson love" he panted and Diana started laughing and tried to get enough breath to answer back.

"Any time Hun, any time".

A/N: So there is the next chapter. Hope you like. Leave me reviews, questions, or suggestions if you'd like. More wolves in the next chapter and the story goes on, a bit more Bella and normal drama and what not that comes with Twilight. Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: so again I'm not too sure about certain time lines so for the sake of my story I'm gonna wing it, just letting you know ahead of time. Also just realized I forgot Brady and Collin so I slipped them in real quick. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Over protective vampires and a plan of action.

The grinning couple walked out of the woods to see their siblings waiting by Edward's Volvo.

Rose was checking her nails while Alice was texting Leah and Jasper and Emmett were talking about a fighting match they were betting on.

"About time" said Rosalie when they reached them and she rolled her eyes when both only shrugged, smirks still in place.

"Playing in the woods Eddie" teased Emmett laughing at his own joke.

"Well my mate can't seem to get enough of me. You wouldn't understand" Edward responded and Jasper started laughing uncontrollably at Emmett's slacked jawed expression.

Alice giggled and even Rose gave a small smirk.

"Ohhhhhh" said Diana looking back and forth. "You need cream for that burn?" she asked prompting more laughs.

She stepped back when Emmett got 'the look' and proceeded to try to tackle Edward yelling "My Rosie can't get enough!"

He gave up trying to catch the mind reader and went up to a seemingly bored Rose and dipped her down kissing her.

"My monkey man" she sighed as they pulled back up.

Emmett threw a smug look to his brothers who both rolled their eyes but turned to their mates.

Jasper whispered "Darlin'" and pulled Alice in by her chin.

Diana tried to hold in her giggles as Edward turned her to him, mindful of the watching student body.

He kissed her hand and she heard a few sighs from their audience until his right hand went gently into her hair while his left hand tugged her to him and he placed his lips against hers.

They pulled back and stared at each other until she was suddenly up and over Emmett's shoulder as he began spinning her around.

"Ah!" she screamed and was back in Edward's arms as he glared death at his brother and Rose slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly when he saw Edward's face and realized his mistake.

He knew his brother didn't like anyone else touching his woman.

Edward sighed but smiled at Emmett and also apologized. Diana pinched Emmett making him yell and jump high up breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Um Bella?" they heard and turned to see Bella staring at Edward with big eyes and mouth slightly apart with a glazed expression till she saw them looking and blushed.

Edward rolled his eyes annoyed.

He had no interest in Miss Swan, not since he first laid eyes on his Diana.

When he had first seen the brunette in the movie he thought she was pretty and apparently his future wife. He didn't know if he felt hopeful at no longer being alone or angry that she would so callously throw away her human life.

In the end it didn't matter because as soon as he locked eyes on Diana no other female could compare.

Bella lost before she even got a chance to play.

Diana almost felt bad for the girl seeing as this was supposed to be her story. But after everything she had gone through to get to where she was now she wasn't feeling to bad. She was actually happy even with their unconventional beginning.

Yes, she knew her mate was possessive, controlling, and obsessive but in all honesty she loved him and didn't plan on giving him back.

This was her story now; twisted, crazy, and wonderful.

"Good" whispered Edward and she looked at him confused until he tapped her temple.

"You belong here with me".

"With us!" piped in Alice and the others nodded though not privy to the mental side of it they agreed with the vocal.

Diana spared one last look at Bella, who was looking between all of them curiously before turning back to her family.

"And here I'll stay" she promised and they all smiled and piled into their cars, Edward softly taking her hand.

########################################################################################################

The boys had invited the wolf pack and their imprints, who were cooking and giggling with Esme, to watch the big fight.

Diana and the girls were upstairs online shopping when Alice was hit with a vision. They guessed it was bad when Edward shook the house with his roar.

The door was slammed open and Diana was scooped into his arms. He was holding her protectively to his chest and growling at everyone while Jasper rushed to Alice as Leah tried to keep her steady.

"What is it Alice?" he asked his accent coming out with his worry and she looked at Edward, who seemed to be resisting Jasper's attempts to calm him.

"Hun?" asked Diana with big eyes as she tried to calm her upset mate and began giving out small mewls until he calmed down enough to talk.

"You can't" he said brokenly and she let him nuzzle his head in her neck and hair.

"We were trying to save Bella" said Alice finally back to the present and everyone, minus the imprints, were looking back and forth on edge.

"From being raped by the group of men". Rose looked like if she could have she would have been sick.

"We took their attention away from her and they followed Diana surrounding her".

"That's what you were upset about?' she asked Edward calmly to the slight surprise of the room.

"The things they were saying. I know what they were thinking!" he said and she remembered he had seen the movie and would be putting their thoughts in the front of his mind.

"Edward, I'm a vampire" she said slowly trying to get him to see why it wouldn't be a real problem.

"I can stop them from hurting Bella and we could put these men away" she tried to say but he wouldn't hear it and Rose was actually backing him up.

"No, no I will not let you be used as bait Love!" he was yelling eyes black and desperate.

"Edward I'm stronger than them-" she tried again but stopped when he let a sob out.

"But you're my mate. I have to protect you. I can't let those men get close" he whispered and she held him.

He knew in reality she could easily kill each man without putting in even half of her strength but he couldn't control himself.

 **They want to defile her. To hurt her! NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER!** His mind screamed at him repeatedly.

Diana looked around the room and saw Rose shaking as Emmett held her to him. Everyone looked worried.

She finally locked eyes with Paul and he gave a slight head shake and she nodded.

They were all worried about her because they were her friends and family and to them it didn't matter if she was a vampire and these were just some human punks, any threat worried them.

This wasn't like the fight they would have with Victoria and James when they would need her. Being in Port Angeles or at least being seen was an unnecessary detail.

"Ok, I won't be bait, none of us will" she said and Edward's head shot up looking hopeful. He began petting her and even purring, something she filed away for later.

"We can deal with them" offered Sam and the others nodded actually seeming eager. She couldn't fault them for their enthusiasm.

It was a chance to finally help someone and put some criminals in their place.

Though not the enemies they would usually deal with, but who said they only had to fight vamps. They were protectors, that could mean from all dangers.

Now here was a chance to put their new skills to use and they were pumped. She actually giggled a bit when Jacob and Embry started to chest bump.

"When does this happen Alice?" asked Carlisle and the Sam held up a hand for silence from the boys so they could hear.

Funny enough the first to listen and quiet down were actually the youngest and newest pack brothers, Collin and Brady.

"Next week. Can't be sure of the day but we can probably hear them talk about it at school" and Diana's head shot up.

"That reminds me" she poked Jacob, ignoring her mate's mutters.

"I'm not sure when but soon a bunch of Forks kids will be going to La Push and Bella might try to get you to tell her about the legends and vampires" and Jacob nodded.

He had seen Bella a little while ago and thought she was pretty cool but after learning the whole story he wasn't really interested in her.

Her character had basically considered him second best and he'd rather come in first place.

"Oh and they are all douches besides Angela, she's a real sweet heart. Say hi for me" and they gave a few chuckles.

"We would invite you onto the land but the elders…" said Sam regretfully and the vamps nodded showing no hard feelings.

The boys and them were friends that's all that mattered now.

"Wait" said a confused Quill. "If we already decided not to hang with her why would she still ask about you guys?" he said and Diana answered.

"That's why I said might" she teased and he made a face at her.

"You MIGHT get stuck like that, watch out".

########################################################################################################

Edward and Diana were once again in their meadow.

It seemed so long that they had came here and for the first time confessed love. Well a first real time for Diana.

So much had happened yet they still had so much to do.

They had grown impossibly closer and now he would tease her that she was the possessive one, and the best part was she couldn't even argue it.

Diana had found both her and her vampire really, REALLY despised people coming on to her Edward!

"It's ok love" he said drawing her to rest on his chest.

"I won't tell the others how obsessed you are" he joked and she let out a dramatic sigh.

"What a world!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Ok so I am pretty sure the van event happens first so here we go and I might put another Bella POV in the next chapter. Also a small surprise at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Meddlesome humans and a saving people complex.

The Cullen's were leaning against Emmett's Hummer when they heard a loud noise coming from the red monster, otherwise known as Bella's red truck.

'Wait' thought Diana as she began looking around at the ice on the ground. Being a vampire meant the weather could sometimes escape your notice.

"Oh my God, Edward!" she said as she realized what the sleek road meant as Bella got out of her car and bent in front of her tires.

"Di?" Rose asked confused but the blonde had already started moving away trying to think of a plan to stop Bella from being crushed while also not exposing them.

"Diana, run" said Edward and she looked at him confused until she saw him make a snow ball and toss it at Emmett before running after her.

He smiled at her and she realized that unlike her he actually had a plan and this was it.

She smiled at him and acted scared of Emmett who caught on to what they wanted and began throwing snowballs. Jasper soon joining as Alice and Rose pretended to hide in Emmett's car.

In their pursuit to not get hit by their brothers they 'just happened' to stop by Bella who was now watching them with rapt attention.

Soon everyone heard the screech of Tyler's van as he lost control and sped towards them.

Diana screamed and pushed a shocked Bella away making her slide out of danger.

Edward grabbed Diana and dragged them under Bella's truck. His hand shot out lightning fast and stopped the van.

Diana's hand, just as fast, popped back his handprint leaving no evidence of his unhuman involvement.

Soon others were screaming and their names were called.

Edward crawled out from under the truck and helped Diana up smoothing down her skirt making sure no one saw what they weren't supposed to.

'Thank you Hun' she thought and he nodded kissing her head and leading them away from the cars as the police and paramedics showed up trying to get to Tyler.

Diana had to stop breathing because of the blood.

"Bella? Bella?!" someone yelled frantically and Diana saw a man who must have been Charlie Swan rush to the embarrassed brunette and looked her over.

"Char-Dad I'm fine. Diana pushed me out of the way" she said and looked at the couple who declined medical attention and were joined by their siblings.

"Thank you" said Chief Swan as he came up to the pair and held his hand out to the girl who gave a closed mouth smile and shook his hand.

Bella also walked up to them and asked "How did you know to push me?"

Diana looked surprised and confused. "What?"

"You pushed me out of the way instead of worrying about yourself. Like you knew" said the brunette who stood firm despite her blush.

"My sister saved you and you have the nerve-" Rose started to explode but Diana's hand on her shoulder cut her off.

Charlie was looking confused at Bella as well. "I helped you because you seemed frozen and I usually try to help others before myself. I didn't have to worry about me because Edward is always looking out for me and would never let anything happen. I looked at him first if I'm honest because he's my first concern, but he is faster than me so I had nothing to worry about. I am sorry if this bothered you Bella." she finished calmly.

Bella's face flared more especially when she looked at Edward and he shot her an annoyed look.

"Come on Love" he said and took Diana's hand leading them away. They listened as Charlie questioned Bella asking why she had been so rude which had her mumble an apology.

The others piled in with Emmett except Diana who jumped in Edward's Volvo and they took off. Suddenly she let out a small laugh.

"What is it Love?" he asked but she only pointed and he chuckled when he saw Bella being put in a neck brace and loaded into an ambulance shooting glares at the air.

########################################################################################################

Edward was worried when they got home because Diana had been quiet the whole ride while her thoughts were going almost too fast for him to hear.

When they walked into the house Diana asked everyone, sans the working Carlisle, to meet her in the dining room.

Once they did they heard her sniffle and Alice put an arm around her shoulders as Edward took her hand not knowing what to do.

"I am so sorry" she said quietly.

Esme asked kindly "What for dear?"

"I-I almost exposed us by trying to save Bella" she finally broke down in Alice's and Edward's arms.

"Diana" Jasper said as he sent her waves of calm and she nodded thankfully. "No one is mad at you" and she looked surprised so Emmett took over.

"We know you pretty well by now to understand you couldn't just let someone die when you could prevent it, even Bella" and she smiled.

"Plus you guys made it a lot less suspicious this time being next to her."

Here Diana chuckled and looked adoringly at her mate. "Well that was all his idea" she said and whispered "Thank you."

He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"Anything for you love" and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Now that that's over" cut in Rosalie. "First things first. We will always stand with you. You are family" and she gave a beautiful smile. "Plus Edward would kill us if we upset you" and they all laughed though they knew it was probably close to the truth.

"Diana dear" began Esme. "From what I've heard she doesn't have a lot to go on so there is nothing to worry about. IF she pursues it then it's not your fault. She seems curious by nature and determined to find answers she has no real right to."

They others nodded their agreement and Alice said "Now we should go hunt then call the guys and Le. You can help me see if Bella asks them anything at the beach and work on my gift."

Diana was able to help clear up Alice's visions about the wolves when she held her hand which would come in handy.

"Ok" Diana said getting control of herself. "Then we can get Leah and go shopping".

This made Alice squealed happily as the boys groaned.

########################################################################################################

Jacob's POV:

Jared, Sam, and I were walking down the beach waiting for the Forks kids and Bella Swan to show up.

It had been a few days since the Cullens had told us about the van incident and according to Blondie aka Rose; Bella had been watching them like a hawk.

Edward and Diana in particular.

Today was the day Bella would possibly try to flirt with me to get answers.

I knew she wasn't a bad person but that was kind of a mean and selfish move.

Jared was telling us how Quill looked when he imprinted on little Claire and we were laughing.

Well, I was until Sam pointed out how I would have imprinted on a baby also had Diana not been here.

We continued going down until we saw a group of kids bundled up and goofing around, some even had a few drinks.

We walked up and immediately caught the attention of the group.

A dirty blonde and bleach blonde started trying to flirt and put their chests out. From the Cullen's description this was Jessica and Lauren, or as Blondie and Diana called them, skank and skankier.

"Jacob?" came the surprised voice of Bella and I waved while Sam and Jared shared looks.

"You know them?" asked Lauren nastily and Bella blushed.

"Which one of you is Angela?" I asked cutting in. I don't want anything to really do with the girl but that doesn't mean I wanted her being bullied.

"Um Hello?" said a really pretty girl with glasses and I smiled as she blushed looking down.

"Diana said to say hi" and she looked up surprised making us lock eyes.

My whole world stopped and I felt everything holding me here being cut loose and reattaching to this beautiful girl in front of me.

Slowly, I tuned back into what was happening around me and noticed Bella ask if we knew the Cullen's and Sam saying we were all really close.

Lauren said something snide, to which Jared lied and said she was never mentioned so he guessed she must not be on their radar.

That seemed to shut her up.

But even as my brain tried to take this all in I didn't break eye contact and neither did she, keeping me trapped in those sweet chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled and she returned it so I walked up to her and decided to be bold.

"Um" well I was still nervous.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked and held my breath.

Please say yes, please say yes!

"O-Ok" she said shyly and I had to stop myself from yelling out. I took her hand making her blush and led us away ignoring the others.

Bella seemed as shocked as the others, besides my pack mates, who I nodded to making them smile.

I couldn't believe it, I had imprinted!

A/N: Ok so here you go. I hope you liked it! Also I'll just clear up a quick sentence in case people get confused. Some of the wolves still call Rose Blondie because even though they are all friends they still tease each other. Review, question, or leave suggestion if you'd like. Until next time, I hope you have an awesome day!


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: First off thank you to everyone who reviewed, you were all so sweet I love it! So like I've said some events and scenes might not be in proper order or something, like things may happen faster or much later or even not at all. Also I don't know if these are the proper onion root names. So I apologize for that and any future similar thing. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 15: Don't piss off a female vampire!

Diana was so excited she almost put Alice's bouncing to shame.

Jacob had called them yesterday and told them he had imprinted on Angela.

What had her over the moon though was that Angela had called her, Jacob giving her Diana's number, and told her that he had asked her out!

She always liked Angela and now she could tell her the truth and bring her into their weird family, plus Jake got a great imprint.

She didn't know how the girl would handle the news but she was sure that she'd at least give Jacob a chance.

Alice had told him that he saw them being happy and they came up with a plan of him taking her out on a few dates so that she'd get to know him and then he'd drop the whole big wolf bomb.

Esme had picked out some nice clothes for him while the guys, ALL the guys, had given him pointers.

He was hoping for Jasper to be able to get a feel to see how she felt about him at the end of the date since she was spending the night at the Cullens which was surprisingly Rose's idea.

"What" she had said at all their shocked looks. "She's gonna be part of this bunch soon enough".

The boys, against what the elders wanted besides Sue and Harry who were grateful to Diana for telling them about his heart condition, now considered the Cullens as pack.

The elders had tried to throw a fit before the pack had stood up and went on a rant about how the vampires were more help than the old men who just told them a legend and couldn't answer any questions.

This had strained things in a few homes but things over all were much better and neither group of mythical beings regretted the friendship.

########################################################################################################

Monday morning came and the Cullens parked in the student parking and leaned on their cars waiting for the bell.

Angela walked up and stopped with small blush on her cheeks. "Hi everyone" she said sweetly and they all greeted her, even Rose.

"Heya Angela, ready for Friday?" Diana asked and the girl's blush deepened causing Jasper and Diana to have to stop breathing.

"Yes. I'm so excited I hope he likes me" she said and they were pleased she was thinking of Jacob first instead just wanting to see their house or being seen with the mysterious Cullens.

"Oh he'll love you" squealed Alice and they all chuckled. Angela joined thinking she was just trying to reassure her.

"Do you want to eat with us at lunch?" asked Diana and the others nodded. Emmett laughed as he fixed Angela's dropped jaw.

"Um my friends-" she said and Rose smiled lacing their arms together.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we steal you for a little" and Angela agreed having to go and tell them and check her locker.

They could clearly hear Jessica and Lauren trying to grill her for more details and Diana growled when Lauren asked why they'd want to sit with her.

Lauren was really grating on her nerves. Between the lustful and flirty looks at her man and her shit talking Diana's patience was running thin.

########################################################################################################

They were sitting in their biology class, he was playing with her hair while she drew on her notes.

A routine they gotten into and like usual Bella Swan came in and sat pretending not to look at them when that's really all she did.

"Today we will be working with identifying onion roots" said Mr. Banner as he began handing out papers and the students played with the microscopes.

"The winners will be able to take home the golden onion!" he declared showing everyone a painted onion.

Diana saw Bella bite her lip out of the corner of her eye and peek a look at Edward.

Edward looked at Diana and rubbed her cheek ignoring the brunette who coyly put some hair behind her ear.

 **This little bitch**!

'She hasn't done anything' she tried to reason with the voice.

 **Bullshit! You've seen the looks, she wants our mate. Look!**

And Diana did, she saw Bella more openly staring at Edward and had to stop herself from grabbing the girl.

 **See, she is trying to take our mate. Kill her, show who he belongs with. MINE!**

The more she watched Bella the more she agreed with the voice and had it not been for Edward wrapping his arms around her middle she might have listened.

Edward had been listening to her inner thoughts and was a bit gleeful.

He didn't care about the Swan girl but his mate would never forgive herself if she killed the girl and he couldn't let her hate herself.

On the other hand, he'd never seen or heard her so possessive of him and he liked it!

A little after his mate was changed he had begun feeling his old guilt and self-loathing coming back when his brothers had taken him aside, on Alice's request, and set him straight.

She saw him acting distant and inadvertently pushing Diana away while also becoming more obsessed and violent, crushing her spirit in the process.

Jasper had told him that it no longer mattered how they had gotten together only that she needed him now and always. He had to man up and stand by her.

He had been doing just that which was why they were doing great.

Hearing Diana now wanting to kill the girl for looking at him made him want to throw her onto the table and take her right in front of the whole class.

He shook those thoughts out of his head for now and concentrated on calming her.

"We should start I guess" said Bella a little unnerved by their silent communication.

She took the microscope and looked pulling back saying "Prophase" but was stopped from writing it down by Edward.

"Do you mind if we check?" he asked and she nodded scooting the microscope closer to him.

She knew he was taken but seeing him every day and after the van incident she wanted to know everything about him.

Here was a chance to have his attention no matter how small.

She was disappointed when instead of reaching for it he put his chin on Diana's shoulder and whispered, though she still heard him. "Go ahead love, I know you'd know it".

He was obviously saying he trusted Diana over Bella and she began getting frustrated.

She knew they were engaged but something was off and she wanted to know what.

She didn't think very highly of herself but the want to be with Edward Cullen was so strong she felt it didn't hurt to try.

Diana made a show of looking and gave a nod to Bella who wrote it on the paper.

She looked at the next slide. "Anaphase" said Diana and was about to change the slides when Bella spoke.

"Do you mind if I check?" She raised a brow which to Diana and her vampire looked like a challenge.

Basically waving a red flag in front of a bull.

'Oh Hell No!' thought Diana and Edward had to make sure she wasn't about to jump the foolish human.

Instead she surprised him by smiling, showing teeth to set Bella on edge, and nodded.

Bella tensed and took a look. "Anaphase" she agreed but when no answer came she pulled back and saw Diana was kissing Edward for all he was worth making her gasp.

Mr. Banner sighed as if this was a usual occurrence, which it was, and coughed for them to stop.

They broke apart and Diana faced a gapping Bella while Edward continued to kiss her neck and ear.

"Damn it love" he sighed and she giggled.

"Next" she said and it took Bella a minute to realize she was talking to her and she put the next slide on.

"Um Interphase" she mumbled still thinking of the kiss and went to pass the microscope to Diana when their hands accidentally touched and she jerked back from the cold.

"I'm sorry" said Diana "I'm a bit cold" then she turned to Edward who was trying to hide a smirk. "Maybe you can warm me up before lunch" she teased and Bella almost choked on her own spit as Edward gave a laugh but agreed.

"I'll hold you to that Diana".

Bella was about to say something when Mr. Banner came up to their table.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Darsh. Don't you think you should have let Ms. Swan name a few of these?"

Diana answered "She did" making him mumble and walk away.

"So" Bella said seeing as they were done, here was her opening. "How long have you two been engaged?" she asked them.

Though it seemed Edward was content with continuing to act like she didn't exist and was once again enthralled with his girlfriend's hair.

"Almost a year" answered Diana making Bella realize this was no simple high school sweethearts promise.

"Your family is ok with you two getting married so young?" she aimed at Edward who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They love Diana almost as much as I do. Though I fail to see how that's any of your business" he finished and she blushed again.

"Well what if you two find someone else you want?" she asked boldly.

She usually wasn't like this; she didn't even really know why she was asking these things any way.

Maybe it was because neither Jacob or any of his friends would tell her anything about them and she couldn't get Edward out of her mind.

She was curious by nature and this was driving her crazy!

She was shocked and a bit scared at their answers. So was the rest of the class since he all but shouted.

"NEVER!"

Unfortunately, this made the rest of the class quite down to listen in.

"Are you trying to say something?" asked Diana her beautiful voice coming out in a dangerous hiss. "Or maybe you think you'd be a better match for my Edward?"

Bella blushed and shot a shy look at the boy in question, even more embarrassed when he sent her a disgusted look.

"Well if that's the game you're trying to play I'll tell you now. He's mine and..." continued the blonde leaning in making Bella hold her breath. "You'll lose".

She shot up, still at a human pace and walked out of the room. Mr. Banner was to shocked to even speak let alone reprimand her.

Edward got up to follow, taking the onion from the dazed teacher, but turned at the door.

"Look Isabella". The girl in question was so red she looked like a tomato. "I don't care what you or anyone" with this he swept his gaze over the class "May think but I want Diana and ONLY Diana. Now and always".

With that he swept out to catch up to his mate.

Inside the class whispers broke out and all eyes were on Bella as she tried to put her head down and pretended that none of that had just happened.

She'd never been so humiliated!

Not only was she shot down by Edward before she even really got to talk to him but Diana basically told her she'd wipe the floor with her.

She believed the blonde could do it too.

########################################################################################################

Outside by the cars Edward helped Diana into his Volvo and drove off. They'd be back before lunch but they needed out right now.

"I love you" he spoke and she looked at him, really looked at him.

She hadn't doubted Edward but the thought of Bella getting him pained and angered her.

He seemed to think she didn't trust him.

"I love you" she said but he didn't smile.

"I know I messed up but-".

"No" Diana cut him off and he finally made eye contact.

"The past is the past, it's over. I love you and you love me. Done deal. Soon I'll be your wife and you my husband. I don't want you to keep thinking about this. What's done is done Hun. Let's get the nomad business out of the way and enjoy everything we have and each other ok?"

She took his face in her hands looking into his eyes and he sobbed.

He knew all this but hearing her say it was what he really needed to be able to put his mistakes behind him.

After talking some more, with a few kisses mixed in, they got ready to head back.

"I'll tell you this though" said his mate as she took his hand in hers as they walked towards the cafeteria. "If that little twit hits on you one more time it's her funeral". He nodded trying to hide an amused smile.

His mate might be a dangerous vampire now but to him she would always look like an angry kitten.

"And stop thinking I'm like a kitten" she muttered and he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

A/N: Ok here's chapter 15, hope you liked it. I know they one in the stories and he let Bella have the onion but I'd figure he'd take it for Diana, just a small unconscious thing he'd do for his mate. I know Bella seems a bit out of character but she always seemed a bit nosey and obsessed with Edward. In other stories I'm writing I have characters who are closer to her and I go into it there. Again I don't mind critic if it is to help not hurt. Review, question, or leave suggestion if you'd like. Till next time have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: First I'd like to say thank you to biancaj21 (and if you're a bad person then so am I since there might be more public Bella smack downs), I see you see (I totally get what you mean. Like she either didn't know or care what she put other people through with her behavior). To the others who reviewed, followed, and favorited you guys rock! Enjoy.

Chapter 16: A lovers' kiss with a prayer.

The couple walked into the cafeteria well aware of the eyes on them.

They sat in their usual seats and said hello to Angela.

"I heard what happened and I'm sorry Bella upset you like that. It was rude" said the soft spoken girl and Diana smiled making sure to keep her teeth hidden.

"No need to apologize Hun, you did nothing wrong. So what have you guys been talking about?" she assured to the relief of the brunette and they all went into talking about the sleepover and Angela's upcoming date.

Diana scanned the room and saw Bella sitting at her normal table talking to Mike.

Lauren and Jessica were gossiped together about what had happened in Bio while Mike was trying to hit on the uninterested girl.

Her eyes, much to Diana's annoyance, were once again on Edward until they turned and met Diana's enraged glare.

Bella's eyes widened and she shot her head down as her face took on color.

Mike looked over to see what was wrong but when he looked the blonde had already lost her threatening expression.

Now it was Edward's turn to be annoyed as Mike continued to stare at Diana with lust until her boyfriend kissed her.

########################################################################################################

Next class was English which the couple unfortunately shared with Bella, though they were happy to say she wasn't able to sit anywhere near them.

Mr. Berty announced that they would each pair off and pick a scene from Romeo and Juliet to perform towards the end of class.

Diana made a sour expression and Edward asked "What's wrong Love?"

She looked sheepishly at him "I'm not really a fan of this story" she admitted and he looked slightly shocked.

"But why? They had to fight so hard for their love. They-".

"That's just it Edward, they didn't fight very hard at all, not really. They stayed hidden and tried to find short cuts instead of just admitting their love and running away together. Two kids who fell in love then into a downhill spiral of misfortune".

Edward looked like he was going to argue so she continued. "Plus, just think how the story could have turned out if Romeo had stayed infatuated with Rosaline". She compared herself to the character making him laugh.

"You're my leading lady though Love" he tried to convince her and smirked when she nodded.

"True but we didn't have to hide our love. You fought for me loud and proud good sir" she giggled as she ran a hand up his arm and around his neck, pulling lightly on his hair.

He moaned faintly. "Fine love, you win for now but" he said and leaned in giving her small teasing kisses to the face and lips, "I will convince you".

She smiled thinking 'Try all you'd like Hun, I can't wait'.

He gave a gentle growl and pulled her closer for a bruising kiss.

They heard a familiar gasp and Diana went to pull away to glare at the girl but Edward distracted her with his tongue.

They finally pulled apart at the teacher's cough. The teachers were very used to them not being able to keep their hands off of each other by now.

"Ms. Darsh, Mr. Cullen? Since you two seem so confident and don't need to practice, why don't you go first" Mr. Berty smirked thinking he had them squirming.

Diana hopped up and went to the front smiling as Edward strolled towards her.

"We will do Act 1; Scene 5" he said and turned to his mate who was pretending to be bashful making him swallow a laugh as they began, capturing the attention of everyone.

With how they were dressed one might think they had prepared for this assignment.

Her long sleeved blood red and golden dress matching the tips of her long curls that were put up in a half bun and hanging down her back. Him in his royal blue shirt and black pants.

Both looking for the world as if they were not simply reading a script but instead modern versions of the characters brought to life. This made the girls, and some guys, swoon.

########################################################################################################

 **Edward:** ( _taking_ Diana _'s hand)_

If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

 **Diana:** Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

 **Edward:** Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

 **Diana:** Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

 **Edward:** O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

 **Diana:** Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

 **Edward:** Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

( _Here he kissed her_ )

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

 **Diana:** Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

 **Edward:** Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again.

########################################################################################################

Here Edward kissed her again drawing her close, one hand on her cheek and the other resting lightly on her waist.

Her hands held softly onto the front of his shirt keeping him close in a tender embrace.

Another cough rang out in the silent room but this time from a beet red Bella who looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"Um very good" said Mr. Berty sending them to their seats.

They smiled the whole way.

For the rest of class they sat side by side neither breaking eye contact only silently communicating.

The jealous brunette was completely forgotten as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

If this was their eternity, then both felt they were in for a wonderful existence.

A/n: Ok you guys I will be putting another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow that has more action but I wanted a little sweet moment between the two love birds. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed and until next time, have a great day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: So I got a really good chapter suggestion that I will be using later on and I'll mention it again when it happens. I just wanted to let the guest know that I saw your idea and I liked it. Also thanks everyone for the continued support and reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Surprise! You're in a fairy tale.

Jacob's POV:

I was so nervous and excited that if I was in my wolf form my tail would be going crazy.

I was waiting to go pick Angela up from the Cullens.

Angela, even her name makes my heart skip.

She was perfect, my sweet imprint. Shy and soft spoken but she stayed true to her beliefs and was never mean.

God, she's amazing!

We spent that whole day on the beach talking, well at least until her friends wanted to leave because of the rain.

Even so it was one of the best days of my life and here I was about to take her out on an official date.

I wanted so badly to just tell her everything about me but the girls said that I should let her get to know me first so she gets comfortable.

I can wait. I don't know how long, but I'm sure I can wait for at least one date.

Finally, it was time!

I made my way into the front room to see a smirking Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

I didn't know what was up but was to nervous to ask and frankly didn't care right now.

Edward laughed but I ignored him with an eye roll.

We were pretty cool even though he didn't like me at first.

I thought it was because the whole wolf thing, which he said was only part. Then I asked if it was the Bella thing and decided that wasn't it when he laughed in my face.

He explained that he didn't like the little crush I had on Diana.

This went away completely when I saw Angela of course but before then I had a small thing for the fun blonde.

I mean, how could I not? All the guys had, well except Sam and Jared but even they agreed she was hot.

I saw Edward glare at me. Weird, I didn't know his eye could twitch like that.

'Don't sweat it Eddie' I thought and he looked at me with slight disdain for the nickname.

'She's so into you she'd never give another guy the time of day' and he relaxed.

Geez, moody controlling vampire.

I didn't even acknowledge his glare this time.

I didn't notice anything but Angela walking down the stairs in a beautiful purple dress, but honestly she could be wearing a sack and she'd look radiant.

"Hi Jake" she said with that adorable blush dusting her cheeks.

"Hey, you look amazing". I know I sound like a love sick puppy but seeing that smile appear on her face and I could care less how dorky I might seem.

"Pictures" said Esme beaming at us looking excited.

I smiled and took Angela in my arms and she put her hands on mine as we posed and I saw Alice bouncing up and down.

That's a good thing right?

Edward gave me a thumbs up so I guess everything's good.

"Have her back at a timely manner please" said Carlisle but I could see he was hiding a teasing smile.

"Ready?" asked Angela and I nodded and led her out. Now I just have to make sure this date goes perfect.

That shouldn't be too hard.

########################################################################################################

I jinxed it, I fucking knew it!

Everything had been going great; I had taken her to a nice dinner and then a movie where she let me put my arm around her.

We had been in the car a little way from our friends' house. Neither of us wanted to say goodnight yet when I had tentatively kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss. A perfect first kiss.

Then the smell hit me, vampire.

Not the Cullens though and I jumped out shaking yelling for Diana to watch Angela.

I couldn't handle the thought of unfriendly vamps around my imprint.

########################################################################################################

Normal POV:

The girl in question had gotten out to see what was wrong when suddenly in the spot where her hopefully soon to be boyfriend stood was suddenly a giant wolf.

She had a scream stuck in her throat when she looked into the animal's eyes.

Jacob?

She wasn't so much scared now but the whole thing was a bit too much.

########################################################################################################

Angela's POV:

'Oh my God!'

########################################################################################################

Normal POV:

She fainted.

Luckily Diana caught her before she could reach the ground and held her bridal style.

Jacob whimpered and Diana nodded.

"Of course Jacob, I'll take her to the house and stay with her. The others are on their way. Remember what I told you" she said talking about Victoria's power.

He nodded his large head and watched as she ran off with his imprint in her arms and his brothers, both wolf and vampire surrounded him.

"It's ok bro" said Emmett who looked like he was itching for a fight but trying to comfort the younger man.

"She didn't seem afraid just shocked" tried Jasper and Jacob sighed, well as much as a wolf can.

'She'll come around man' thought Jared and the others agreed.

'Ya, but right now we have blood suckers to take care of' growled Paul and they began running following the scent.

It was fresh and Edward could hear the faint noises of their panicked thoughts. They had smelled the shape shifters which luckily blocked out the Cullens scents.

They picked up the pace determined to make sure the nomads didn't get a meal tonight.

They made it half way through the woods when the scent just stopped and Edward couldn't hear them.

They decided to stick to the original plan of trapping them during the baseball game and went back to their mates and homes.

Jacob ran faster than he had ever ran before anxious to get back to Angela. Edward was a bit in front of him for the same reason of wanting to check on Diana.

Edward slowed down and signaled a reluctant Jacob to do the same, handing him a change of clothes.

They walked up to the house and listened as they heard the girls talking, Jake perked up when he heard Angela.

"So we're soul mates?" she asked hesitantly, someone must have nodded because it was silent for a little.

"Wow, it's like a fairytale" she breathed.

"But he won't rush you or anything. He loves you" assured Esme and Diana took over.

"I know it's a lot to take in trust me but he's still Jake. The sweet guy that took your breath away" a few giggles here and by the smell of it Angela was blushing.

"And I'm still me" Diana finished softer.

"I guess that explains a lot about you guys" said Angela though she didn't sound scared.

'Please don't be afraid of me' thought Jake.

Edward whispered "She's not" and Jake gave a half smile.

He couldn't muster a full one before he heard those words from the girl herself. They finally reached the room the girls were in, Alice and Jasper's, and knocked.

The girls walked out and Diana sent the wolf a reassuring smile and took Edward's hand leading him down the stairs.

"Um love?" he said noticing his siblings and parents leaving the house also. "Our room's this way". He was a tad frustrated when his love sent him an exasperated look.

"Really Edward, they need privacy" she explained and he shot her a scandalized look.

"I doubt they'll be doing that" she said with a smirk. "They aren't ready, but they need to talk without listening walls".

Edward sighed and let her guide him to wherever she pleased and raised a brow when she stopped in the woods.

It was beautiful, a little after nine, but he wondered why she had taken him here.

"Love wouldn't you rather go to our room?" he said seductively as he began peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses.

He wanted her and he needed them to get back to the house so he could show her.

"Oh but Edward" she all but moaned sending his venom shooting south at a fast pace. "I have such fond memories of us in these woods".

She teased before turning around making him take notice of her wardrobe change.

He had been so distracted he hadn't properly taken in what he had believed was a dress but now he realized was just a thin grey silk robe.

He saw her nipples tighten and push against the material and his brain almost stopped at the sight.

Diana reached up and let her hair fall free, shaking it out making sure she had his upmost attention.

She then slowly untied the robe and let it fall to the earth exposing her bare skin to the man before her.

"Edward" she moaned and let her hands run up her hips and stomach. "I want you to do something for me" she said in a sultry purr.

He nodded and swallowed venom back.

"Anything" his eyes were transfixed on the actions of her hands.

"I want you to take me like you wanted to when you first saw me". This made his eyes shoot up to hers in shock.

"But love-" he choked out stopping when she scratched her own sides.

"I know what you wanted Edward. What you still want. Don't be afraid, show me, concur me" she let her voice drop and it worked.

He attacked her mouth and pushed her down onto the forest floor. Both of her hands clasped tightly in one of his, pushed into the dirt.

He was allowing his beast to take over.

To give him what he wanted and take from his mate everything she was offering.

From the moment he had seen her he had to stop himself from just throwing her down and fucking her into senseless.

He wanted to let go and drive into her like an animal, an alpha male who was claiming his female.

"Edward" she begged and he ripped his clothes off.

"Keep your hands here" he told her firmly and was pleased she obeyed. "Such a good girl Diana" he praised and she squirmed under his gaze as he took in her body.

"You want me to fuck you" he growled and she gasped, eyes widening at hearing Edward swear.

He gave her a slap to the thigh. "Answer me woman!"

"Yes, God yes" she moaned and he smirked.

He crawled up her body until he aimed his cock right at her mouth, teasing her lips. She went to shoot her tongue out to taste him but he pulled himself up and smacked her mouth, albeit lightly, with his tip.

"Ah ah ah, love" he taunted, "Beg".

She had to stop herself from grabbing onto him and kissing him.

But she wanted this, she was at his mercy now and that thought sent her core pulsing.

He must have known by his deep inhale and groan.

"Please Edward".

"Mate" he said and she was confused at first but soon caught on.

"Please Mate" she begged.

"Please what?" he asked and he spread some pre-cum onto her lower lip.

Having her under him and begging was driving him mad with want and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Please Mate let me suck your cock" she gasped out as he reached down and grabbed her heat shoving two fingers in.

He pumped her a few times and dragged them back out slowly making her moan. He brought the digits to his lips and gave a light lick, sticking the middle one into his mouth and groaned at the delicious flavor.

He looked down and saw her desperate eyes and leaned down kissing her deeply while smearing her juices onto his throbbing member.

He dominated her mouth making her wetter and desperate for more.

Pulling back he said "Good girl", she shivered, "Now suck".

With that she was allowed to swallow him down tasting both of them on his member making her eyes shut in excitement.

He began thrusting into her throat and whispering terms of endearment, letting his hands roam her body pushing her higher and higher.

Before he could cum he ripped himself from her mouth making her whimper in want.

"Hands and knees mate".

She scrambled to obey and pushed her ass out to entice him.

He growled and practically jumped onto her back.

He grabbed her; one hand on her hip the other on her breast.

Without any warning he shoved himself to the hilt making her scream and push back into him.

She was as tight as the first time they made love and she'd stay that way. It always brought him immense pleasure, but never more so than now as he pounded into her without holding back.

"Who do you belong to!" he yelled as his hips moved at an inhuman pace and strength pushing them rapidly towards release.

"You. Only you" she cried out as he gripped her harshly sending her into a frenzy she had never experienced before.

"MINE" he yelled out and bit into her neck.

She screamed long and hard as she came undone holding him impossible tight though he still held off his orgasm.

He jumped off of her and spun her around diving down on her still twitching center.

He began licking and sucking on her clit and slit, trying to gather as much of her sweet nectar as he could like a thirsty man finding an oasis.

"Oh God" she screamed out as he didn't give her a chance to rest from her high.

He had his fingers join his tongue and he even added small slaps making her scream out and grab his hair.

She pulled and he moaned doubling his efforts until she gave another shrill scream of his name and flooded his mouth again.

Quickly, as he was still on the edge of his peak, he grabbed her hair as he stood and dragged her to her knees. She took him back in her mouth.

"God yes, DIANA" he shouted as he painted her throat with his cum.

She drank down all he gave her, still twirling her tongue around his head until he pulled himself out and sat next to her kissing her softly.

"Did I hurt you Love" he asked feeling guilty.

"God no! That was amazing Edward" she said to his shock and slight amusement though he still felt bad.

"But Diana-".

"Edward please. We both enjoyed that and wanted it. I want all you, every aspect. I give you all of me, I want the same. Please?" she said with a sad expression and he silently cursed himself for upsetting her.

"Of course Love, everything I am is for you" he swore and she smiled easing his fears.

He helped her get her robe back on though his own clothes were a lost cause due to his excitement.

As they reached the house, making sure not to be seen by Jacob or Angela, they kept shooting smiles at each other.

Edward confirmed the family was still out and the present couple was asleep but dreaming of one another.

Since they obviously fell asleep in each other's arms, things between them must be on a good track.

After a shower together the Edward and Diana laid on their sides and locked eyes, scooting closer.

"I love you" he whispered and slid an arm over her, pulling her as close as possible while keeping eye contact.

"I love you too" she smiled and closed her eyes to snuggle into his arms.

They couldn't sleep but they could definitely cuddle.

A/N: Ok a little action in this one, no Bella. There will be more in later chapters of both and there is a big fight coming up, just not till later. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: So here is the idea that someone asked for Edward's POV and the drama that's going to unfold. Bella fans I'm sorry but you should know by now how this story treats her. Enjoy.

Chapter 18: There's only one that I want and it's not you!

Edward POV:

Diana and I went hunting again before Angela and Jacob woke up and got dressed for school.

I put on a grey long sleeved shirt with my black jeans. I turned around and caught sight of my Diana.

She had recently taken the color out of her hair, she couldn't decide which one to pick next so she wanted to go natural for a while.

She had put silver clips on the sides to hold them back and let it fall down to her waist.

She had on a lovely lavender dress that had long lace sleeves and the skirt hooped at her knees. She didn't wear tights today so I could see her long smooth legs, which had me adjusting my pants.

She wore matching kitty heels, but what really got me were her eyes.

She had done a simple cat eye but it seemed to draw me into those beautiful green orbs.

She put on a pale pink lipstick but I could still see the natural red tint of her lips underneath and it was driving me mad!

No matter how many times I looked at her or felt her beneath me, I craved for more.

I saw her eyebrow raise and a slight smirk graced her face.

"Like what you see Hun?" she teased.

"God yes Love" I admitted unashamed. I went up to her and kissed her with unbound passion making her moan, which I swallowed.

"Come on you two" came the drawl of Rosalie "We have school".

Now Diana and I both groaned but in frustration.

"Later, no one will interrupt me" I growled out a promise to which she let out a mewl and exposed her neck.

"Come on!" whined Emmett and I growled in annoyance but relented as my love giggled and led me down the stairs.

We saw Angela kiss Jacob on the cheek goodbye and he stumbled out in a daze.

They were both thinking about the other so I blocked out their thoughts, didn't need to hear any of that.

As we made it to the parking lot I heard Diana growl and was confused before I saw her glaring at Bella Swan, who was staring at me.

I shot her an uninterested if not disdainful look and pulled my Diana to me and began whispering words of love.

She trusted me, this I knew, but Bella was running her patience thin.

This was going to be a long day.

########################################################################################################

I was waiting for Diana by the gym doors as her and my sisters were getting redressed.

I could hear them joking and giggling and it made me smile until I smelled a familiar scent.

I stopped breathing as a blushing Bella Swan stood in front of me.

"Um Hello" she said with a small smile.

Now there were multiple ways I could handle this but because this girl upset my mate I couldn't help wanting to go for a few of the crueler ones.

I saw people had already noticed us.

Alice was holding Diana and Rose back to listen, she must have seen what I was about to do.

This girl, who I honestly found quite average, would have been my mate had I not changed everything. Yet she inspired nothing in me like Diana, well besides the want to drain her dry but Diana even helped with that.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking bored and crossing my arms.

"Um well I wanted to talk to you" she stuttered out.

I channeled Rosalie by stating "Obviously".

She blushed again and I glared.

How dare this girl come up and try to talk to me when I made it clear I wasn't interested at all.

How dare she tempt me to break my diet and kill her.

She KNEW I was taken but still she pursues!

"Why did you save me?" she asked and now I was confused.

"What?"

"The other day with Tyler's van, you saved me".

I looked her up and down and said "No I didn't". She looked frustrated but determined.

"Yes you did" she argued back and I scoffed making sure to raise my voice slightly.

"No I didn't. Diana saved you, I couldn't have cared less as she was my only priority, definitely not you".

I knew everyone around me was listening on baited breath though it seemed she had yet to notice.

I also heard Diana having to be calmed down, her thoughts showing violent acts towards the girl. I had to stop myself from being upset with the thought of anyone restraining my light.

"Why do you hate me?" asked the girl with a desperate tone and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't hate you".

She perked up and Diana gasped so I hurried to explain so my mate didn't get the wrong idea.

"I feel nothing for you because to me you are nothing" I said bitingly. "Besides rude to my Diana that is".

"How do you know you two were even meant to be?" she snapped back and I clinched my fists.

"High school relationships rarely last" she continued and it took all my will power not to just snap her neck.

"I mean" she continued and started to look bashful, she even fluttered her eye lashes at me.

"There could be someone else who's meant for you. Someone who sees how amazing you really are" she breathed looking at me seeming a bit dazed and longingly.

I felt my stomach turn and let the revolution show on my face.

How this girl thought she could compete, even slightly, with my goddess set my blood on fire like nothing before.

"Listen bitch" I growled out which seemed to shock her out of her stupor and there were gasps all around. "I only want one person and it's not you. It will NEVER be you."

I tried to control my breathing but then the little chit crossed the line.

"Why do you want her, she's weird and mean and-".

" **NEVER INSLUT MY DIANA!** " I yelled out and was about to jump the human for daring to attack my mate when said mate was suddenly in front of me.

She kissed me, completely distracting me.

"Listen Isabella" I heard Rosalie spit her name like a curse though I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on my mate's lips.

"My brother has a fiancé and she WILL be his wife. Even if she wasn't you'd never be good enough for him so back off stalker!" she finished and Diana pulled away.

She leaned up to my ear and whispered "Cussing Edward?". Before I could defend myself she let out a throaty chuckle and said "What a bad boy", giving me a quick nibble.

She pulled back with a sexy little smirk on her face which I proceeded to try to kiss off.

She turned in my arms and I saw my brothers had joined us. Jasper sent me calming vibes though Diana's scent helped much more, I still appreciated it.

It seemed we had gathered a bigger crowd than I had originally thought and they were paying rapt attention.

I can't really blame them seeing as we kept to ourselves and here we were getting into a confrontation with the new girl.

Bella, for her part, looked like she wished the ground would swallow her whole. Good she deserves it.

 **She deserves to** **be lunch** groused my demon and although I agreed I wouldn't risk my family for her.

 **Filthy skank.**

I had to bury my nose in my mate's hair to try to calm both sides of myself.

"You know Isabella" said my mate in her sweet voice, as if talking to a friend.

"I would give some speech about staying away from my man but that would mean you could be considered competition and let's be honest..." she gave a small chuckle "You're not".

I laughed and spoke in a mock whisper "No one is love". She gave me a small kiss as a reward.

"Well we need to get going. See ya Ang" she said and the brunette smiled and waved before sending a disappointed look towards Bella then walked away.

Alice led us away skipping in front and grabbing Jasper's hand. Rose and Emmett following with Diana and I in the rear.

########################################################################################################

When we got home Diana grabbed my hand and all but dragged me upstairs into our room.

"Diana wha-", I began before she ripped my shirt off and kissed my chest until she made it to my lips and tried to consume me.

"God" she gasped when we parted. "Hearing you put her in her place and cuss turned me on so much!" she admitted and my jaw dropped.

I had banned her from using such language and here she was driven mad with lust because I sullied my mouth with such foul words.

The gentleman in me wanted to apologize and point out that it was wrong and crass of me, even if I felt it was called for. I was raised to look down on those types of things.

The beast in me was saying shut up and take your mate.

So, try to stop Diana from jumping me or obey the voice and ravish her?

I did the smart thing. Grabbing my mate's thighs, I lifted her onto me, pressing her against a wall.

Let it never be said that I leave my mate wanting!

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked that. There will be other people's POV in the future but someone asked for this and I loved the idea so here it is. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. Until next time have a great day!


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: So, like I have said before the time might seem a bit off but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they made me so happy! To answer a question, yes Bella will keep pursuing Edward, at least for a while. She never gave up trying to get close to him in the original stories so I have her still trying and see how long before she needs another smack down. Enjoy.

Chapter 19: Field trips and a stupid waiting staff. (Part 1)

Alice had brought Diana, Esme, Leah, and Rosalie to Port Angeles so they could do some wedding shopping.

The guys would be meeting them later on, the vampires before the werewolves.

Today was the day that Bella would run into the wanna be rapists and they were going to help her, even if she pissed them off to no end.

The vampires would stay close but hidden so they could use their gifts. When the time was right the wolves would capture the men and take them out, hopefully without Bella seeing them.

Carlisle was on good terms with the police here and planned on reporting seeing them chase a girl who got away. It was the truth but leaving out Bella's identity.

Alice decided this would be a great time to do some much needed shopping which also gave the guys an excuse if they were seen.

Jacob was also going to meet up with Angela at an Italian restaurant.

The same place where the waitresses would try to hit on Edward which made Emmett want to go thinking it was hilarious.

When Jasper pointed out that Bella and Jessica would see them then, Esme said they could say they were out for a family dinner and invited the pack.

The girls weren't too thrilled about the possibility of slutty women thinking they had a chance with their men. However, when Leah said she wanted to see them in action, she had heard about the Bella incident, they caved.

"Now what colors were you thinking" asked the little pixie and Diana had to stop to think.

"Well I want my dress to be the only thing in white but I was thinking deep reds, blues, and silvers".

Alice nodded writing it down in her handy notebook.

"Food is going to be all about the pack and imprints" the blonde added as an afterthought and turned to Leah. "What do you and the guys want to eat?"

The wolf made a mock posh face and said "I'll make a menu and email you" and they giggled.

"I want you girls plus Angela to be my brides' maids. Esme, I'd ask you too but that might seem odd, so can you take the pictures?" and her mother beamed.

"Of course dear!"

"Rose" Diana continued and her best friend got teary eyed. "Will you be my maid of honor?" and the other beauty shrieked before they actually started jumping arms linked, in the store.

"Ok weirdos call down" laughed a smirking Leah who then raised an intimidating eyebrow at the curious sales girl making her scurry away.

"How much longer Alice?" asked Esme prompting Alice to get a glazed look with Diana taking her hand.

"Four hours" she told them.

"What are we supposed to do till then?" sighed Leah missing how the Cullen women all exchanged glances.

"What else?" asked Alice innocently. "We shop!"

########################################################################################################

Three hours later and lots, lots, LOTS, of money later the girls were finally done with their 'little' shopping trip as Alice had described it.

They sat in their car in an alley by Bella Italia Restaurant waiting for the men.

Esme had gone in and met Carlisle to get a big enough table for their party and to make sure everything was ready.

Leah slid out of the car. Her job was to follow Bella after the men are intercepted and make sure she made it to her friends.

The three beings were so quiet and still that Diana jumped when her phone rang.

"Damn it, hello?"

"Tut, tut love" answered Edward and Diana apologized.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"All is well" came his voice but from outside of her window making them all jump this time and Diana gave him a dirty look, making him laugh.

"Nervous ladies?" teased Jasper.

Alice said "You would be to you big meanie" and he smirked at her pout, taking her chin between his fingers.

"My apologies ma'am" and she let him kiss her.

Rose let out an exasperated sigh at Emmett's play pout and simply patted his head making his expression sour and she smirk.

Edward put his arms around Diana's crossed ones and smiled unabashed until she gave in with an eye roll and kissed him.

They started walking towards the restaurant seeing Bella and Jessica out of the corner of their eyes.

"Cat fight!" said Emmett excited.

Jasper and him high fived but all the girls mouths dropped when Edward said "Seeing you worked up is quite…exciting Love" and the others nodded to their wives.

The three girls looked at each other and said simultaneously "Men".

########################################################################################################

Sam's POV: (Saving Bella)

We were waiting for Isabella to run by so we could stop the men after her.

Edward said they were getting close and we could smell the scent of alcohol already.

It was me, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Embry along with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

I had Collin and Brady stay watching the reservation with Quill. Although they were bummed about missing out on the action they thankfully understood my orders.

Paul looked like he was almost vibrating with excitement and Emmett wasn't doing much better. Jasper and Jared were in some deep conversation about history and Edward was relaying any thoughts to the rest of us.

I was in between deciding whether to eat with everyone else or go home and eat with Emily till I remembered she was having girls' night with Kim and Rachel.

I remembered what happened last time I interrupted girls' night and shuddered.

Edward let out a choked laugh. I said "Hey, imagine if it was your girl man".

He looked smug "Diana would never speak to me in such a manner".

I rolled my eyes and thought of the time Diana had looked like she was about to burst out crying when Edward wanted her to change a dress.

He had hastily started apologizing and complimenting her until she suddenly smiled with a thanks and practically skipped to her car leaving him with a shocked and dumb founded expression.

'At least my girl just yelled at me. You were begging. Just admit we're BOTH whipped'. I smirked when his expression turned sour, he knew he couldn't argue and I was positive he wouldn't try to prove me wrong.

He gave a jerky nod and I had to swallow a chuckle.

He went to say something else when he froze and got a disgusted expression on his face and turned towards an alley.

I felt my muscles tense as we heard someone running followed by multiple heavier footsteps.

We were hidden in the shadows along the walls facing the open lot. I sent a signal to Jasper, Jared and Embry and they swiftly moved towards the opposite building just as three more men went to enter, probably to cut off the girl's escape.

The guys grabbed them and dragged them back against a fence towards some trees where they would knock them out.

The Swan girl ran, well it was more of an awkward fast walk but that's not important.

She ran out from between the buildings, as there was no one to block her now, and I almost cursed when she tripped.

She was like a damn new born baby animal!

The guys got closer to her and I nodded to Paul.

We stepped out and in front of them making them stumble back in drunken shock. I heard Jacob walk over to Bella and help her up speaking over her stuttered questions.

"Hey Bella. The guys and I were on our way to meet up with the Cullens and Angela and we saw you. Are you ok?"

She must have nodded because he sent her on her way and said we'd handle them.

"Don't do anything dangerous" she said in a panicked voice, though I could have sworn she sounded a little excited. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

"Um Bella, I don't know what you think we're into but we were just gonna hand them over to the cops".

She gave a simple "Oh".

"Jacob" I said making the guy in front of me flinch. "We good here?"

He nodded and after a look to Bella we led the arguing men away. Once out of her sight we knocked them out and started walking towards the police station.

"Oh man" whined Paul and Edward sighed.

"Really?" he asked exasperated.

"What?" asked Jared as they met up with us.

"They didn't even put up a fight" and I rolled my eyes again. Typical Paul…and Emmett since I saw him nod sadly in agreement.

Maybe crashing the girls' night wasn't such a bad idea. I thought of an angry Emily again and another shudder racked my body. Even Edward looked a little freaked out.

Definitely not worth it!

A/N: Yay, hope you liked it. Have an awesome day!


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Hey so I just realized that I haven't mentioned Diana's dog Chloe for a while so just assume that she's still there. She does come into play for a bigger part later, just letting you know. I wanted to add this in for some needed drama, well more drama I guess. I might be doing small POVs for EVERY ONE in the next chapter, just a heads up. Enjoy.

Chapter 20: Field trips and a stupid waiting staff. (Part 2)

The group, now including Leah, walked in and found the good doctor and his wife at a huge table.

They went to make their way over when they were cut off by a blonde hostess.

She took one look at Edward and put on the biggest, flirtiest, and fakest smile she could muster.

"How can I help you?" she asked breathlessly and Edward basically hid behind Diana making his mate laugh.

"We already see our party, thank you though so much um… Ma'am" she said in a sugary voice making the woman look annoyed before her eyes actually took in the other blonde and then they widened.

'Damn" she thought, 'His girlfriend is beautiful, damn it.'

She looked once more at Edward before she turned to Jasper.

Before she could smile again she saw Alice and she almost groaned in disappointment. 'Also gorgeous'.

Finally, she saw a smirking Emmett and her gaze landed on Rosalie and any color left in her face vanished.

No description needed.

She sighed in annoyance and defeat as she motioned they could go.

The group was trying not to laugh especially when the wolf back, and Angela, also brushed her off and joined them.

They burst out laughing when they heard her informing her friends in the kitchen. Jacob whispered what was happening to Angela who giggled.

"They're in for a rough night huh?" joked the human and Alice answered.

"Oh ya".

Esme giggled "Now girls be nice". She said jokingly to which they smiled innocently.

Carlisle chuckled, "You're worried about our little angels?" which got more laughs.

"Angels my-" joked Paul before Jared nudged him and he sent a sheepish smile to mama and papa vamp.

Esme gave him a fake scolding and Sam muttered something about them still being better than an angry Emily, which made the guys laugh and the girls looked confused.

A black haired waitress and blonde waiter came up and their eyes grew when they took in the attractiveness of the group.

The girl tried to discreetly pull her top down and her eyes took on a hungry look when they landed on Edward.

Who, much to her frustration, was only paying attention to Diana. The male waiter was eyeing and trying to smile at the green eyed beauty.

The couple purposely kept their eyes on each other more than happy to let someone else order, who happened to be the 'starving' wolves.

Diana was actually trying not to laugh at how the waiting staff couldn't decide who to ogle and were starting to resemble bobble heads.

"And you sir, is there anything I can get you?" the woman asked suggestively to Edward as the rest of the table tried to hide their amusement.

It only grew when Edward didn't even look towards the woman, only waving her off making her pout which was also ignored.

"What about you sweet heart?" said the man who had the nerve to actually try to put his hand on Diana's back.

Try being the word as before he could even touch her porcelain like skin Edward grabbed his hand and applied enough pressure to be slightly painful.

The man went to glare at him when he caught the look of death in the golden eyes and felt his heart actually skip a beat.

"I would appreciate it" the vampire hissed and the waiter actually began to shake while everybody else went still. "If you refrained from touching my fiancé" he released the man with a little push.

The man, who's name tag said Jerry, was scared but his ego blinded him from being smart and taking that chance to walk away.

He was going to show this punk that he could have any girl he wanted, taken or not!

Well he was until he heard a laugh and saw how big the guy's friends were. One looked as big as a bear and a buff Indian guy actually looked excited to see if he'd fight.

Jerry's fight or flight instinct set in and he nodded with an apology and went to put in their orders.

His hasty retreat snapped Linda, his coworker, out of her shock and she smiled once more though not as flirtatiously and followed.

"Oh my God!" they heard a whispered squeal and realized Bella and Jessica were watching them.

"Oh no" sighed Angela. She thought maybe they should invite them over but given Bella's attitude towards Edward and Jessica's gossipy habit she let that thought go pretty quickly.

Edward was still fuming though as he hid his face from the others. Diana was rubbing his arm and running her hands through his hair.

He calmed down enough to be able to face everyone and he gave a tight smile when everyone, even Angela, gave him understanding looks.

"And here I thought the girls were gonna have to put someone in their place" joked Embry breaking the tension.

Diana looked over to a still staring Bella, "We still might".

Bella was watching Edward like starved man looked at food and the whole table could now hear Diana's growl.

"That little- little-uh" she kept cutting herself off.

Leah supplied "Bitch?"

"Yes, thank you".

Jessica nudged Bella and pointed to Diana and the brunette felt her blood run cold at the look in the girl's eyes.

"Impressive" Edward admired Diana confusing the others until he continued. "A bit sadistic love, but impressive none the less" and they understood.

Obviously their friend was having less than pleasant thoughts about the human girl.

The same human girl who had the nerve to send a defiant stare back and actually walked towards them.

"Um Hi Jacob" she said and sent a smile at him. She put her hand on his shoulder, but not before sending a quick glance at her bronze haired crush.

The tables hackles went up. She was flirting, well trying to, with Jacob to get Edward's attention.

"Guess we went to the same place" she continued with an awkward chuckle when no one, not even the ever polite Carlisle and Esme, said anything.

"When are you going to come back over?" she added. "You and Billy are always welcome" and if Edward and Emmett hadn't been holding their women they would have shot up and made a scene.

Surprisingly it was an unexpected voice that spoke up. "Actually Bella" said Angela blushing but looking empowered. "Jacob's going to be busy with me. You know as my _boyfriend_ " she emphasized.

Bella looked a bit startled at the shy girl.

Jacob turning to kiss Angela before saying "I'm all yours!", wasn't helping Bella out.

"Oh um of course" she said and thought about walking away but couldn't help trying again.

"Oh Doctor Cullen, um nice to see you" and here Esme got a brief look of anger before masking it.

Esme was a very sweet and slow to anger person but this girl was not only causing problems for her children, the pack included in that sentiment, but now she was using her mate to get close to Edward!

'Oh no, no, no!'

"Excuse me young lady, I don't think we've been introduced" she said sweetly though everyone who knew her could tell her smile wasn't genuine, which put Carlisle on edge.

Edward wasn't the only one who hated when people upset his mate.

"Oh I'm Bella Swan" the girl smiled and went to shake Esme's hand though the older woman only gave a smile and a nod.

"I go to school with Edward. Oh and the others" she added blushing once again.

"She stalks Edward" said Rose and Alice nodded making the brunette's eyes widen as Esme sent her a disapproving look.

"No I-".

"Ms. Swan" said Carlisle. "Like I told you at the hospital Edward is unavailable. We are actually here with our friends celebrating his and Diana's engagement" and everyone nodded and smiled at the couple.

Diana looked at Bella with a smile while, much to Bella's disappointment, Edward still acted like she wasn't there.

"Yes, I think you've seen my ring right Bella" the blonde smiled and held her hand up with an excited note in her voice.

Angela was hiding a smile. She considered Bella a friend but so was Diana.

Also Bella had been pushing Diana and trying to get close to Edward even after his rejections.

Usually she'd stay out of it but with everything she'd learned plus Bella hitting on Jacob right in front of her, even though when they were shopping earlier she had mentioned that they were dating, the shy girl's claws come out.

She didn't want to be mean but it seemed Bella wouldn't back off with anything less.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" blurted Bella and even she looked startled at the request.

"Must you" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose without even looking at her.

"Now, now" said Diana teasingly and Edward looked at her suspiciously but with a smile playing on his lips.

Bella also looked suspicious when Diana said "Jessica why don't you join us, Bella just invited herself to our family dinner".

She blushed as the other girl ran over excited, but whether it was because she was going to sit with them or the gossip she was gathering they didn't know.

Diana scooted over and let the two girls sit between her and Rose which Jessica took happily being the closest to Rose and Bella by Diana.

A seemingly innocent gesture on the blondes' part when in reality this would be the part in a movie when someone would yell "It's a trap!".

Everyone, well all of the nonhumans, looked at each other in anticipation for what was in store.

Diana and Rose's smiles screaming mischief and trouble.

Alice laughing and burying her face in Jasper's shoulder only added to their curiosity.

"Love?" Edward asked lowly before he also had to put his head in his mate's neck to hide his laughter at the response he got.

'Game on.'

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked this, obviously there is gonna be a lot of drama in the next chapter and (spoiler alert) the bad guys will be making an appearance soon, though to whom I can't tell you…yet. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. Until next time have a great day.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Ok so when I was writing this I had to stop and think because I wanted to show Bella that Diana wasn't to be messed with but I also didn't want to turn them into bullies, so I hope you like what common ground I found. Also I didn't do everyone's but I like that idea so I'll do that at some other point. Also to answer a question by **I see you see,** no Angela doesn't know the whole story but she will. Right now she's getting used to the whole werewolf and vampire thing. Lastly, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy.

Chapter 21: Cat fight!

Every one was quiet for a moment as the two teens settled down.

"Well" said Sam as he started to get up. "I've gotta go check on everything. Jared, Embry will you two come with me please. Night everyone, see you tomorrow."

He gave a few hugs and dragged the grumbling wolves out as they mouthed for details.

Paul and Leah were excited they got to stay for the show. So was Jacob though he was more pleased to be spending time with his imprint.

Carlisle was actually thinking of leaving when his mate took his hand and gave a small head shake.

He was a bit shocked, and a little turned on much to Jasper and Edward's horror. His mate apparently wanted to watch the blood bath, metaphorically speaking of course.

"So Bella" asked Diana pleasantly "Are you going with anyone to the dance?"

Bella's face flamed up seeing all the attention on her and a few had to stop breathing.

Jasper blocked everyone so he could stay in control.

"I'm actually going to be out of town that weekend" she mumbled.

Rose said "Aw that's to bad, guess we'll just have to find a way to enjoy it without you".

The waiters came back placing food around the table and cutting off anything the brunette would have said next.

"Did Edward ask you already?" she said when they left and Diana gained an almost predatory like smile.

"Of course he did. He already asked me to marry him, a dance is hardly any trouble. I mean it is girls' choice but who else would he have wanted to go with?" Edward scoffed and pulled Diana's chair closer.

"Please love, you know if you didn't want to go I wouldn't even think of such an event".

"Not even if someone else asked you?" Bella asked with a slightly hopeful expression.

'Her emotions really are easy to read' Diana thought.

"Of course not, no one compares to my Diana" he said with a bit of exasperation though it turned smug on the last statement.

"Well it wouldn't matter" said Esme with a proud smile. "It's so obvious that you two were made for each other."

Diana knew Esme was rubbing this in Bella's face but she still sent a beaming smile at her mother mouthing 'You rock!'.

Rose began nodding and took on a breath taking smile, making many people around the room sigh. "I can't wait till we are officially sisters!".

"Oh that reminds me" said Diana as she turned towards Angela, "I already asked the others but I was wondering if you'd be one of my brides maids?" She got a squealed yes as a reply.

Leah was a bit impressed at how Jessica's head seemed to stay attached to her neck despite jerking her head back and forth at such an intense speed.

She also loved how they were killing Bella with kindness though she had a feeling it wouldn't last long.

'Really what doesn't she get about no!'. The she-wolf thought getting an 'I know right' look from Edward.

Alice got the giggles again accompanied by a far off look.

When she came back she looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well Jasper and I have to go, Ang, Jake why don't you come with?"

Now the others didn't know what she had seen but they had learned you don't bet against Alice. Well all Angela knew was that something was going down and she'd get details later.

As they said their goodbyes, Jake staying away from Bella, Esme also stood and walked over to Diana.

"I'm afraid we'll be turning in too but I just wanted to say", here she hugged the couple, "I am so proud of both of you. I have never seen two people more in love and willing to do anything for that love. I know nothing can break you apart and I am so blessed you two are part of my family".

This had everyone, well besides Bella, in tears and Diana and Edward gave her a big hug whispering thank you.

The three couples left and a small silence settled over the table.

"Well" Rose said as she scooted closer to Emmett.

"That being said I agree. You two are perfect for each other and no one" she glared at Bella "Can mess that up. To you" she finished raising her glass and prompting the others to do so as well.

Though the vampires weren't to happy with having to drink.

"Bella aren't you going to raise your glass" asked Leah and the brunette reluctantly went to pick hers up.

Unfortunately, she also picked that time to glare at Diana and missed her mark causing the champagne to spill everywhere until it got on her and Jessica.

They jumped up and now Jessica was screaming about her ruined pants and Bella was glaring again.

"You made me do that" she accused and everyone looked at her.

"Excuse me?" said Diana with a raised brow.

"You-" she went to say again when the blonde interrupted her.

"And how pray tell, is it my fault you don't know how to work your limbs like a normal person?"

Bella blushed more as she realized how ridiculous she sounded and saw the rest of the restaurant watching her.

"You're jealous" she all but shouted in rage and embarrassment and them laughing wasn't helping.

"Really Isabella" Edward cut in and she was dazed for a second.

"My Diana has nothing to be jealous about. Do you make it a habit to attack the character of innocent people?"

"No! No Edward I um-" she tried before actually moving to be closer to him.

Before Diana had a chance to even stop her, fate intervened.

As Bella's sole concentration was on Edward she didn't see a waitress rushing by to deliver a birthday cake causing them to crash together, smearing the angry brunette in delicious double chocolate cake.

Everything was silent for a moment as everyone took in what had just happened.

"Well" said Rose almost off handedly "That's going to stain".

This seemed to set Emmett off, which set off Paul and Leah, and lastly Diana and Edward.

This was all Bella could take before she ran out of the restaurant.

"Uh" said Jessica, hoping the group would ask her to stay.

Hopes that would go unanswered.

"Jessica why don't you go help her. It was so unfortunate and I feel bad for laughing. I would offer to help but it seems she doesn't particularly like me" Diana told her sweetly.

"Oh sure. Don't worry she's just kind of weird. Um see you at school" she ended before following in the direction Bella had gone.

"Awesome" grinned Paul as he and Emmett high-fived. The girls all rolled their eyes.

Edward leaned towards Diana's ear, "Awesome in deed".

########################################################################################################

Paul's POV:

I was running patrol with Jared a few hours after we got back to town.

'Man I wish I could have stayed' said Jared as I showed him the scene again and we laughed, which sounded weird in wolf form.

'Ya karma's a bitch' we laughed again until we caught the nomads scent and froze in our tracks.

We locked eyes and nodded taking off after it trying to be as fast and quiet as we could.

We sped up when we heard voices. We needed to get the drop on them.

Diana said the female had a strange power where she could sense a trap. We were hoping that since we hadn't planned this we could avoid her gift.

We reached them and I jumped the female, latching onto her left arm.

'Guys we found them' I informed Leah and Quill who said they were on their way, their howls alerting the others.

The red head hissed and screamed. She scratched my nose and finally got out of my grip…one arm short.

I heard Jared yelp and jumped on dreadlocks as he and the blonde ganged up on my brother.

There was a snap and a howl. The blonde had broken Jared's hind leg!

I threw the one I had away from me and jumped at the blonde who ran, the others close behind him.

I didn't know whether to stay with my friend or follow the leeches when Seth showed up.

'We're heading them off, you can stay Paul'.

I thanked him going to help Jared.

I started licking his wound which was already healing when I noticed blood, my blood.

That bitch had taken a good chunk of my muzzle with her and I had to sit down.

Yes, I would heal but it still hurt like a mother fucker.

About half an hour later the others came back. By now I was back to normal and Jared was only limping a little.

'They got away' sighed Sam and I saw he was a bit banged up along with Leah and Jacob.

'We fought them, we were able to get a few good hits in but they eventually ran towards Seattle.'

I cursed, they'll most likely kill more innocent people to get their strength back.

'What's this?' asked Seth until he got grossed out and dropped the thing. When I got close enough I laughed.

'They got away, but she forgot her arm' and I turned back so I could set the arm aflame.

"Ok" said Sam as the others changed as well. "We need to call Carlisle and tell him what happened. We'll have to ask Diana and figure out what they had planned to do and see if Alice sees them coming back, though I doubt Jasper will let the blonde actually get away" and we all nodded.

Cowboy was all about destroying the man who posed a threat to the little pixie.

We started walking away when Jared stopped us, "Wait" he said sounding a bit panicked.

"Yes?" asked Sam.

"When we were running up on them, they were talking. The blonde was trying to convince the woman that his new target was just for fun, nothing else".

"Did you hear who this person was, they'll need protection".

"Oh shit" I breathed as my mind came off of the adrenaline high and I remembered what they were saying.

"Paul, who are they after?"

I ran my hands up my face and said the name that would stir up a shit storm. I answered and everyone gasped, understanding how bad this was.

"Diana".

A/N: Here's chapter 21, I hope you liked it. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. I added a small twist that I promise I will explain, eventually. Until next time, have a great day!


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: I will explain how James knows Diana just not for a little bit make the character, and perhaps you, in the dark for a little. That being said don't worry, it will be explained. **I see you see** (I hope that's a good thing, lol. Thank you). **Aiyanna Clearwater** (You are no more evil than me. Actually I can be pretty evil but no it's awesome your excited for the next confrontation. So am I). Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Crazy times at Forks high.

To say Edward was mad was like saying the sun was hot, a gross understatement.

They had been informed about what happened with the nomads and James talking about Diana.

The fact that they had so little information about it drove him insane.

'When did he even see her' and 'Why is he targeting her, she's a vampire' were thoughts that kept running around his mind.

 **Who cares, we need to find him and destroy him**.

He nodded in agreement. He looked up and saw Alice trying to calm Jasper, who wasn't doing much better.

The cowboy already wanted James' head but the fact that the sadist had some how seen his sister and they hadn't even noticed him was beyond upsetting.

Both men were thinking they had some how failed their mates and family.

Diana and Alice shared a look then each went up to their respective partners and stopped their pacing.

Now was not the time to lose ones head. They needed to be calm so they didn't get ambushed.

After the wolves injured Victoria they were sure the three wouldn't just walk off. No they'd lick their wounds and regroup to attack.

Well, James and Victoria might they weren't sure about Laurent, but the other two would definitely want a fight.

Every one just hoped that there were no army this time.

"What's going to happen now?" Edward asked, his helpless expression breaking Diana's heart.

Their siblings went to their own room, an attempt at privacy.

"I don't know Hun" she said as she cupped his face. "This isn't the original story anymore, hasn't been for a while. We can't say what they'll do only what they might do".

"Oh my God" he choked out a sob. "I did this to us! I put you in danger" he yelled out, practically throwing himself away from her.

Diana stood in shock until his muttering registered in her brain.

"I'll leave, draw him away. Make you safe. Put you back until-".

"NO!" she roared and he actually froze up.

"No Edward, you are not leaving and I am not leaving" she said as he turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

"Love, I know-".

"No" she said again, "You don't know, not this time. And don't try any of that 'I don't love you any more' bullshit you pulled in New Moon!"

Edward looked at bit shocked. He didn't think he could do that to Diana, let alone actually get the words out. Seeing her hurt would kill him, which is why he needed to lead James away!

"Diana lang-".

"Don't Diana language me Edward. You brought me here, you turned me, YOU said you loved me. We will do this together damn it!" she ranted.

She went on about how they had to stick together and he couldn't start acting like the self-sacrificing and insufferable version of himself that she had seen on the screen.

This cut him deep seeing as he had believed that being with Diana had made him a better man, despite all his faults.

He didn't want to be the character she thought so ill of. He wanted her to see the real him, the better him that she helped bring out.

He didn't want to hurt her or cause her distress yet here she was getting worked up by the second.

 **Look what you've done! Our mate needs us and you plan on abandoning her?!**

'No, I'm trying to keep her safe! If I can get James away-'.

 **Then he'll send one of the other two, or make more to get to her!**

Edward paused in his argument and pushed aside his annoyance of everyone, including his own mind, interrupting him.

 **If we leave our mate we leave her open for attacks, think man! Someone else could take her, hurt her. We could leave her or make her leave and she wouldn't come back.**

This made him panic, 'She loves me!'

 **True but do you think should she could handle that, she'd see it as betrayal and we'd lose her!**

'NO! She can't I-I'll make her stay like I used to if I must.'

 **You fool, she's stronger now and has the family to help her. It would only make things worse, you want to protect her not hurt her! Listen to our mate.**

He realized Diana was still talking though her voice had now taking on a hysterical note.

"If you leave me Edward I couldn't handle it! Don't tell me you don't want me, don't do this alone. We are supposed to be in this together, forever! If you do this I'll…I'll kill myself".

"No, Diana please!"

"I swear Edward I will. I'll dowse myself in gasoline and light a match!" He saw the serious look in her eyes. The defiant fire that always seemed to simmer hidden now rising up to the surface.

Judging by the cries and yelling bellow, everyone else knew she was dead serious as well.

His first instinct was to yell and demand she obey him but as he looked into those sad, desperate green eyes he couldn't do it.

She was right, hell his demon was right.

They were in this together. He'd do the same if their positions were switched.

"It's alright Love" he soothed as he gently pulled her onto his arms and she grabbed onto him sobbing on his chest.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking properly love. I'd never treat you that way. I love you. Plus" he added trying to lighten the mood as they sat on the couch, her in his lap. "I think we both know I couldn't even go through with staying away from you" and she gave a watery chuckle.

"Now Love" and she hid a small smile. Here was the cursing lecture she'd gotten quite a few times.

"You really shouldn't sully your mouth with such words".

"I know-" but it was his turn to cut her off.

"But I'll make sure not to pull any more um, bullshit. I promise."

Everyone in the house was quiet, even Chloe who was at the edge of the bed.

She raised her head and her doggy jaw dropped in shock.

'Ya I feel ya', thought Diana with an accompanied, **For reals**!

Edward started laughing as the rest of the house reflected her thoughts.

He pulled his still stunned but giggling mate closer to him.

'How could I have even entertained the idea of being away from this woman, from my family. Man…that was some bullshit'.

########################################################################################################

The Cullens pulled up to the school parking lot and made sure to scan their surroundings before exiting the vehicles.

They had to stick to their routine as to not draw to much attention but that didn't mean they were being careless.

Jasper was reaching out for any true malicious intent, but was only feeling the usual teen anger and so on. Edward was scanning everyones mind and Alice was looking into their futures every once in a while.

Diana and Jasper didn't want her to stress herself by trying to often.

The wolves were doing more patrols around the house and even the school and Diana asked a few of the wild animals to keep an eye open.

All they could do now was up their training and wait.

They were a little confused when it seemed people were looking at them more than usual until Angela walked up with a haggard and annoyed expression.

"You ok Ang?" asked Emmett and the brunette shook her head as Edward sighed.

"I see" and she nodded apparently to tired to speak.

They scooted over so she could rest against Rose's car.

Before he had a chance to explain they all caught a few comments about cake, cluing them in.

Well that and Jessica waving frantically at them like they were best friends.

They did the only thing one could do in that situation.

They ignored her.

"She's not going to try to sit with us at lunch is she?" Rose directed towards the pixie.

"No, oh and Angela you should sit with us or they'll just ask more questions".

She got a nod of understanding.

"Do you think Bella will approach you again?" asked Jasper and Edward shrugged while Diana shook her head.

"No, not today. She'll glare definitely but most likely lay low for a while".

"Or until she can get Eddie by himself again" added Emmett which received nods while Edward groaned, from the nickname and the image.

"So we're being attacked from all sides" said Alice.

"But she's not trying to kill us" responded Edward since they had decided to think the worst of the nomad situation.

"No she's just trying to steal my fiancé" Diana dead panned and Jasper gave her a one armed hug.

"Never gonna happen little sis" and the others nodded.

"He's right" yawned Angela. "She has, excuse me, um any way. She has no chance". She stood up and they all faced the school and it's students.

"Well" Diana sighed as Edward nuzzled her cheek, "Let's face the masses".

"ONWARD" yelled Emmett who threw an irritated, though not really, Rosalie onto his back and pretended to charge forward.

A few people screamed and then blushed when they saw he was only joking, not even really near them. They muttered about the obviously insane and intimidating senior.

"Come on love" Edward rolled his eyes as everyone followed the giant of a man, "You heard him, onward".

He laughed when Diana jumped on to his back.

"Mush!"

A/N: I had a little trouble uploading but I fixed it. I hope you liked the chapter, I try to help Edward and everyone grow by addressing how he is and was and the movies. More action to come in both teen drama and blood thirsty sadists with vengeful gingers. Do you want more POV, maybe one for just DIana or a wolf we haven't really heard from? Ask, review, or suggest if you'd like. Till next time, have an awesome day!


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Just so you know I added an A/N answering some questions and some shout outs in the beginning in the last chapter. But just to recap I'm not gonna say how James knows about Diana just yet. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and left ideas. I'm trying to show what I think of Bella, she's not bad just a normal kind of self absorbed teen. She just (sighs) annoys me, so we'll be in her head a little. Enjoy.

Chapter 23: Love to hate you and hate you I do!

It was lunch time and like any other day the Cullen siblings seemed aloof and only able to notice themselves, and Angela.

Though by now the rest of the school, mainly jealous girls, were calling her the other Cullen.

This was actually fine with her, well at least after she had calmed down.

She hadn't been very happy when she learned the whole story. She was freaked out and scared of the 'youngest' son.

He had flinched when she would look at him.

She spent hours asking questions, the blonde explaining every thing for what felt like the billionth time.

'Geez' she had thought 'I sure hope we don't have to tell to many more people. I'm getting tired of the shocked gasps'.

"You and me both love" her sweetheart had agreed.

To the teens around them they seemed cool, calm, and collected.

In reality they were on edge, practically expecting an attack at any minute.

They were sitting a bit closer together and keeping an eye out for Angela or as Emmett put it 'protecting their human'.

The other imprints also spent a lot of time with Esme which helped the boys relax knowing that even when they weren't with them, someone was able to protect them.

"Bella will you stop, it's like creepy" scolded Jessica and Diana smiled as Edward sighed annoyed and let his head rest in the crook of her neck, her fingers lightly scratched his scalp.

She watched the brunette out of the corner of her eye.

"Ya _Isabella"_ added Lauren in her nasty nasally voice. "Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough?"

"Don't worry Bella" Mike said trying to casually put his arm around her shoulder making her uncomfortable.

"Cullen is a creep. I mean have you seen how he looks at Diana, like she's something to eat!"

He was interrupted by the abrupt laughs from the Cullen's table. Angela looked confused until Alice whispered something into her ear and she giggled.

"Well can you blame him, look at her. Wish she'd go out with me. I wonder if I asked her…" said Tyler with a leer and Mike nodded though he stopped and pretended to cough at the girls' glares.

"I know, she's beautiful" sighed Ben and Edward growled until Diana hushed him with a kiss.

"Why do you like him so much anyway" Mike asked Bella who blushed when she was caught staring again.

She gave a shrug not really wanting to talk about her feelings for the gorgeous boy. "We've talked" she mumbled before Jessica and Lauren giggled, reminding her everyone had seen their 'talks'.

"Hungry?" asked Lauren in a fake sugary voice and Bella knew the worst was coming. The boys were trying to hide their laughter not wanting to ruin their chances with the pretty girl.

Lauren pushed a piece of cake towards Bella making her stand abruptly and walk off and throwing her trash away a little harder then she intended which knocked over the trash can.

She heard more laughter and though she didn't want to she couldn't help but look at Edward Cullen.

The boy she couldn't get out of her head.

The boy who wasn't even looking at her, who never looked at her.

The boy who was laying sweet kisses on the neck of the bane of her existence, Diana.

She glared at the girl which went unnoticed, well as far as she knew, and headed to class cursing the blonde the whole way.

########################################################################################################

Bella's POV:

I was sitting outside of my English class trying to avoid peoples stares.

Ever since the weekend people have been laughing and asking if I want cake, it's awful.

Jessica apologized and said she didn't know she wasn't supposed to tell anyone so I can't really be mad I guess. I mean she wasn't trying to be mean.

But she told Lauren everything, who then told everybody else!

What's worse is my friends keep asking why I hate Diana since everyone thinks she's so great.

I have no one to complain to.

I even tried with Renee but Charlie had already told her about the girl and her engagement so she keeps saying I can't let jealousy cloud my vision.

All the guys like her, I see how they look at her, well at all the Cullen girls really.

I know the truth though. She's just afraid I'll take Edward from her!

I can see how amazing he really is and deserves to be treated as such, she's not good enough for him. I mean I don't think I am either but I truly appreciate him, yet he won't even look at me.

Even when he does it's with distain though I don't know why.

Sure I've been a bit rude and forward with Diana, but she started it.

He won't even give me a chance! It's not fair.

I was feeling sorry for myself when the bell rang and people began walking towards me.

I quickly jumped up, head down and went to my seat.

As I sat down I peaked out from under my hair to see the pair in question came strolling in laughing and stealing kisses like they were in a damn romance novel.

I looked at Edward hoping we would catch eyes and I could stare into his golden pools but like always they were locked on Diana.

God, it's like he's obsessed with her!

Just look at me, just for a second!

I made a small noise of frustration as they passed which I thought was to low for any one to hear but apparently I was wrong as they both shot me a quick look.

I blushed and sent Edward a small smile which he responded to with a look that said he smelled something bad.

I discreetly smelled my hair but didn't smell anything wrong.

I heard Diana giggle making me blush realizing she'd caught the action.

"Naughty Love" I heard Edward say to her, well he practically growled it and I felt my blood rush in excitement, until Diana replied.

"Oh are you going to punish me?"

I didn't hear his reply seeing as they had made it to their seats.

Though I assumed he replied in the positive as he dragged her in for a deep kiss and actually groped her ass making her jump and squeak before laughing as they pulled apart and sat down, only for him to pull her close to him.

It's as if they have to be constantly touching.

"Ms. Swan" Mr. Berty huffed and I jumped, spinning around to look at him.

"I know Mr. Cullen and Ms. Darsh seem unable to curb their public affections but I fail to see why you can't ignore them like the rest of us. Please stop staring at them" he finished and I wished I could disappear.

I've come to find Mr. Berty loves to humiliate his students but it's gotten worse since we had to perform Shakespeare and he was shown up by Edward and Diana.

I hear more giggles and whispers, fighting the urge to look back.

"Now that I have everyone's attention" he sent another look at me, "I have an announcement. I want everyone to get into groups of three and do a project on some of the scenes we performed two weeks ago" he finished and I smiled.

Here was my chance!

So as confidently and as coordinated as I could I strolled up and stood in front of their desks.

No reaction.

I coughed a little so they would look up.

Still nothing, seriously!

"Um excuse me?" I say and finally they look up, both sets of eyes pinning me in place and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Yes?" Diana asked with a raised brow. I gulped and could have sworn she smirked.

"Um we're supposed to get into groups of three" their expressions stayed the same. "So I came to be your partner" I finished red faced.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea" Edward spoke in his velvet voice and I had to remind myself to breathe.

God, is everything about him perfect?

Wait, what did he say?

"Why not?" I asked trying to keep any whine out of my voice and he shot me a 'really' look.

"Forgive me Isabella but did you or did you not insult my fiancé just the other night?"

I knew my face was beet red, I couldn't believe he'd bring that up. I mean he had to know that was an embarrassing night for me.

Plus weren't people supposed to pretend things like that never happened and not bring them up again if they had to work with the person?

"Um that was a misunderstanding" I try to explain, really I have no idea what had gotten into me that night. I guess I was just so embarrassed and jealous, I lost control of my temper.

Of course I couldn't say that out loud. I couldn't bare it if they knew just how enthralled I am with the tall boy.

"I see" he said in a tight voice and I smiled.

Maybe he does like me but doesn't know how to express it. He has to feel something, he's forgiving me.

"Well in that case" he continued and I started walking to the chair on his other side when he placed their bags in it and I looked up confused.

"In that case then I'm sure you can apologize to Diana and everything will be fine".

My mouth dropped open in shock. I was at a loss for words.

He turned to Diana and smiled an adoring smile that tore at my heart. She smiled back and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Um well you see-" I stuttered unsure of what to say or how to say it.

I knew I was being rude and unfair to the blonde but I couldn't help but dislike, maybe even hate her.

She had everything I wanted.

Mrs. Cullen seemed so sweet and sincere, so in love with the attentive Dr. Cullen and committed to their children's needs and wants.

Diana's soon to be siblings and her seemed so close and she was obviously close friends with Jacob and his group.

And she had…Edward.

I took a deep breath and tried, but failed, to keep the blush off of my face.

I saw them tense up, they looked momentarily pained in fact. I was curious and remembered they'd had this look before when I first met them, it was strange to say the least.

Before I had any proper time to grasp on and analyze this their features smoothed again. His face going back to her hair and she gave me a large smile.

She looked almost hungry before he whispered something to her and she seemed to snap out of it.

She gave me a kinder smile, though not by much.

"I-I'm sorry. Ca-can I do the project with you…" I asked trailing off.

I had never noticed how beautiful and almost hypnotizing her eyes were.

It's like I couldn't look away, even when she gained a confused expression and turned away from me it was like I could still see them.

"Bella? Bella?" someone asked and I shook my head to clear it and saw them looking at me with worry.

Well Diana looked a bit worried were as when I faced Edward he just looked at me like I was weird.

Can I not catch a break!

"Anyway…" Diana said scooting back into his arms, "I forgive you, we all say things when we get embarrassed or frustrated. Have a seat".

I gave a small nod till I noticed her motion to the chair in front of them, the bags still in the other.

I guess I was looking between the seats to long because the teacher told me to hurry up and grab a chair. I rushed into the seat which was an awful idea.

I missed the chair by an inch and fell off.

I went to grab the table and accidentally cut my hand on a small part of the wooden desk that had splintered off.

"Ow" I mumbled as the blood began to drip.

I felt nauseous by the sight when suddenly the classroom door slammed open and in walked Dr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berty" he said soothingly and I think I heard sighs all around the room.

"But I must pull out Diana and Edward now, it's very urgent!" he said as his other son, Emmett, came in and they both put an arm around Diana.

Emmett also had one hand on Edward. He looked like he was almost holding them both back.

I looked up and saw both Edward and Diana's eyes looked pitch black and they were staring at my hurt hand. I really couldn't be to sure though as my head started spinning and my skin became clammy. They must have left because suddenly someone was calling my name and asking to bring the doctor back. 'Today can't get any worse. If only she had let me sit by Edward!' were the last thoughts I had before everything went black.

A/N: Ok I hope you liked that. I'll explain the eye thing later, it's not really complicated but I have two simple and possible ideas that I have to decide on. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. Until next time have an awesome day.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: To everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited thank you so much. To **I see you see:** no Bella will not be redeemed because I agree she is obsessed with Edward and being a vampire. Plus like I said she annoys me. I would like to thank **biancaj21** for your questions because they gave me some great ideas to debate; so unfortunately I can't answer them just yet. Bunch of POVs in this one, some longer then others. Hope everyone had a great holiday, enjoy!

Chapter 24: See what I see.

Rose's POV: (Starting at lunch.)

We sat down for lunch and I tried to look as cold and uninterested as I could, like usual, but when there's a maniac after your sister it's a bit hard.

We've all been on edge lately and I thought it was a bad idea for us to be around the humans in case something happened.

I mean Jasper had become a lot better and Diana usually relaxed with Edward around her but with everyone so stressed a slip up is bound to happen.

"Bella will you stop, it's like creepy" chastised the ever annoying Jessica Stanley.

I saw Diana laugh and Edward drop his head on her making me smirk and wink at her.

I knew as long as Bella only looked and didn't try to touch she would ignore the girl for the most part, honestly she's a lot better then me.

If that little bitch had been making eyes at my Emmett I'd make her life a living hell, then I'd send her ass to hell.

Jasper was running his fingers between Alice's spikey strands trying to help her relax. The poor pixie had been running herself ragged, though she still looked amazing of course.

She'd been looking through visions of James but apparently he wasn't making to many decisions.

Emmett was helping Angela with some science homework and I rubbed his leg under the table making him growl and run his heated gaze over me.

Edward made a grossed out noise and I smirk again until we hear that boy, Matt or Mike or whatever, tell Bella that Edward is a creep and looks at Diana like she's something to eat.

The moment our brains registered what had just been said we all burst out in hysterical laughter.

I normally wouldn't do such a thing in public, but just how close this kid was to the truth and he didn't even know it, forced it out of me.

As we began to calm down we heard the usual chatter about her looks, it happens to all of us all of the time.

Luckily Diana shut Edward's angry growl up with a kiss.

Then the bleach blonde girl with the voice that made me think of nails on a chalk bored offered Bella cake. This made the twit jump up and she even knocked a trash can over. She then had the nerve to look over at Edward with this pathetically longing expression and glare at Diana.

Jasper and I caught eyes and nodded to each other. We were more like twins than people knew, we usually just got each other.

Something bad with the twit was bound to happen today and we had to keep ourselves and our mates ready to stop it and protect our family.

This bitch better not blow our secret or I swear...!

And by Edward's nod I knew this was one of the rare times we agreed completely.

########################################################################################################

Emmett's POV: (In class.)

I was sitting bored as I listened to my math teacher drone on and on about things I've learned countless of times before.

I began playing with my Rosie's hair as her and Ang passed notes when suddenly Carlisle walked into the room.

"Dad?" I asked and he gave me a quick smile of acknowledgement but turned to the teacher.

"Hello Ms. Richards, I'm here to take my kids out. There's an emergency" here he turned to us as Rose and I gathered our things. "Angela Leah will be picking you up today" he informed our friend who nodded with a concerned look.

We got into the hallway where our father said "Rose please go home, Emmett come with me." I nodded and shot Rosie a goodbye.

"What's going on?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Alice saw Diana and Edward killing Bella Swan and the rest of the class".

My eyes widened and we picked up our pace until we were there in a blink of an eye.

Carlisle swung the door open and spoke to the teacher as I walked over to my siblings. Once the scent hit me I knew the problem.

The Swan girl was bleeding and her being Edward's singer and Diana being a new born, well that spelt disaster.

I stopped breathing and put an arm around each of them, totally prepared for the possibility of having to restrain them.

Finally, Carlisle came over and helped me steer them away from the admittedly sweet and mouth watering scent.

We didn't release them until we were at Carlisle's.

Neither said anything the whole ride home, only clung onto each other.

We pulled up to the house and saw everyone else there, making our way to the front room seeing the wolves also looking confused. I took a seat by a worried Rosie and rubbed her arms to comfort her and put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

Alice stood in front of us and went to open her mouth when Edward's gasp cut her off.

"What?" I asked eager for answers, Esme nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't have killed the whole class" Edward explained and pulled a confused Diana onto his lap.

Alice once again took over. "Diana's power has…expanded" she said trying to find the right words and we all looked at my rainbow haired sister who looked like she was catching on.

"What does that mean?" I asked again voicing the questions we were all wondering.

"She would have hypnotized Bella into allowing them to kill her and the class to forget the entire thing".

'Well shit.'

########################################################################################################

Jasper's POV: (In class.)

Alice and I were in our history class studying the revolutionary war.

It's not my favorite but I'm bias.

It got me thinking about Garrett, who Diana had insisted we introduce to Kate right away. Needless to say they've been inseparable since and were very thankful towards my lil sister.

Of course when Tanya had found out about Diana she had thrown a hissy fit, even more so when her family didn't back her up.

Kate was happy with Garret while Irene was intrigued about the idea of Laurent though he was supposedly still with James and Victoria.

She understood that he may not make it.

Diana was a little surprised at that but I pointed out that she hadn't actually met him yet.

It's like Jake said before, you can't miss what you never had.

Eleazar was fascinated with the idea of her, much to Edward's chagrin.

Carmen was just happy that her adoptive sister had found happiness.

We planned to visit them after the school dance tomorrow for a week that would be extra sunny.

Emmett bet me that Tanya would try to start something before I reminded him that we had invited Leah and Embry, along with Colin and Brady.

We would have invited the whole gang but the Denali clan were still a bit wary of the idea of the wolves. Plus, some had to stay behind and watch over the Rez.

Leah was coming because she and Alice were best friends. Well we all were a close group really, but they were almost inseparable.

Embry was going because he is honestly one of the kindest guys I have ever had the honor of knowing. If any one could win them over it would be him.

Brady and Colin were excited about the opportunity to get out of town for a little. Also, I believe they wanted to guard Diana and Rose against Tanya seeing as they had crushes on them.

I thought this was hilarious until my brothers pointed out Embry's small crush on my Alice.

What's worse is I can't even be mad about it, not really. He's too nice!

The others would be staying watching for the nomads and protecting their girls and the humans.

It was gonna be kind of boring without Quill and Sam though.

Quill with his funny antics and Sam and I both believed in strong leadership, becoming good friends.

Paul was also fun and spent a lot of time with Diana, Rose, and I. So did Jake.

Embry, Jared, and Seth hung out more with Edward and Emmett.

The youngest two, Colin and Brady, followed Carlisle around with the most obvious looks of hero worship and he taught them a lot of things about the hospital and life in general.

Esme usually spent her time with the girls or the imprints, she loved being able to bake and cook for everyone.

She even helped Emily, Sam, and Paul get things to decorate their places.

I let a smirk slip on my face when I remembered Esme and Rachel talking about putting pink roses all around Paul's house.

His face was priceless.

I was brought out of my musing by Alice suddenly going tense and feeling horrified and surprised, setting me on edge.

She came to and jumped up fleeing the class.

I followed ignoring the teacher's demands that we come back.

We ran outside while she called Carlisle and told him he had to come now and take out the others or people were going to die.

'Damn it!'

At Alice's request I called Sam and told him that we needed to meet them at the house because Alice had something important to share.

We waited until we saw Carlisle and I nodded to him and he sent us on our way.

No matter how much I asked and begged Alice refused to tell me what was going on, she insisted we wait till everyone was home.

She felt an odd mixture of awe, nerves, and worry.

I love my mate but she drives me insane at times!

I'll be the first to admit though that I hadn't expected what was to come.

########################################################################################################

Alice's POV: (In class.)

I was doodling a few ideas for bridesmaid dresses.

Diana said we could each have our own unique style to match our personalities.

I wanted something cute. 'Mhh beads or feathers?' I asked myself until suddenly I was thrown into a vision.

I gasped as I saw Diana's eyes almost take on a glowing affect which seemed to have Bella Swan offer both Diana and Edward her bloody hand making them latch on.

I was surprised when no one began screaming or running away.

In fact the class just watched with a dazed expression.

Diana then pulled away and said something and everyone went back to what they were doing completely ignoring Edward finishing up the soon to be dead girl.

I jumped up and ran out calling Carlisle, setting everything into motion to explain what was going on.

It was an amazing development that I'm sure my adoptive father would be very excited about.

We arrived at the house and I ignored everybody's questions, even my sweet Major's, and waited in the front room for the last of our family to arrive.

Finally everyone was here and turned their attention to me.

I tried to figure out how to explain what I had seen when Edward saw and he answered Emmett.

"We wouldn't have killed the whole class".

"Diana's power has…expanded" I explained.

Emmett asked exasperated "What does that mean?"

I sighed and decided to just say it.

"She would have hypnotized Bella into allowing them to kill her and the class to forget the entire thing".

The room was full of shocked faces.

'Maybe that was TO blunt'.

########################################################################################################

Carlisle's POV: (At the hospital.)

I was running my usual rounds, the boys following behind me and basically copying my every move.

I must admit that I was flattered at their admiration of me and quite happy with how quickly they took to medicine.

Not only that but they cheered up the patients to no end.

I understood that their mothers were concerned when they first started spending time with me. Esme invited them over and I explained how we were hopeful that the boys' help could also be put towards school credit and possible careers as Doctors, which was true.

This seemed to put them at ease.

My phone rang and I saw the caller ID said Alice, seeing as she should be at school I became quite curious if not a little worried.

"Alice?"

"Carlisle" she said sounding desperate and I went as still as stone.

"You need to get the others out NOW! Edward and Diana won't be able to control themselves, people will die" she stressed and I said a quick goodbye and turned to the boys who also looked worried.

"Boys" I said and they looked at me. "Please go to the house, I'll be there shortly. Fill Esme in will you".

I waited only for their agreement and then took off.

After an excuse about a family problem I went to my car and sped off to the school.

Nodding to my 'oldest' son and bubbly daughter I went into the office.

A persuasive smile later and I was on my way to take out my 'middle' children to help keep the 'youngest' two from making a mistake.

After getting Emmett to follow me and sending Rosalie home we went to find Edward and Diana.

Right away I recognized the problem.

Usually they could calm each others hunger but being so closely exposed to the human's blood and they were literally fighting themselves to remain unmoving!

We practically dragged them out of the room and luckily everyone's attention was on Ms. Swan who apparently had fainted.

Normally I would have offered to help the girl, despite personal opinion, but my family always came first with Esme a smidge before them.

Emmett and I grew concerned as Edward and Diana didn't say a word. No, actually they made no sound what so ever the whole ride home.

We pulled up and I led them to the living room seeing all the faces I have come to think of as my clan, my family.

I saw Colin and Brady sitting on either side of my mate until they saw me and smiled, making me return it.

They were becoming like my own flesh and blood, um venom.

All of them were, it started with Edward and now here we all were.

I am so happy and lucky and as heartless as it may sound, I WILL protect my family.

I'd rather not ask myself to what extent as I feel the answer may shake my core beliefs and morals.

I patted each boy on their shoulders and put an arm around Esme who looked curious and as she looked around, content.

I was taken out of observing my mate when Alice broke the news to us.

Diana was able to hypnotize people?

We'll have to do studies and tests, nothing to off putting.

I ran possible theories through my head.

This development was…interesting to say the least.

########################################################################################################

Esme's POV: (At home.)

I had just put pork chops in the oven when I heard Brady and Colin running in.

I smiled until I heard what they were saying.

"Carlisle sent us to let you know that the family's coming home" said Colin before Brady cut in.

"Ya, Alice said we had to!"

They told me all they knew and I got them some drinks as we waited.

Soon a stressed Jasper and tight lipped Alice showed up followed by Rosalie and the pack, imprints included.

I sat on the couch and saw every one exchanging worried glances.

Colin and Brady actually began to shake so I made calming noises and rubbed their backs.

They leaned against me until Carlisle and the others got back.

Edward and Diana had almost identical blank expressions until Alice stood up.

If I could have gone into shock I would have!

This was unexpected to say the least.

What were we going to do, it seemed the Swan girl just kept making obstacles for our family.

Is she so smitten with Edward that she would try to find out our secret, even with all that's changed?

What will we do?

What can we do?

Everything was perfect lately.

I gained more children, who then ended up finding their soul mates, just so one girl could ruin it all?

No, we will not run away!

I will not abandon my other children because one girl is casing problems. We will figure this out and stick together!

Now I just have to figure out how.

 **A/N** : So what do you think? Also seeing as Jasper's power works on Bella I thought Diana's could as well. I say pack and children a lot because now they are one big group, besides some of the elders and parents displeasure. I'll try to find a way to say all that without continually repeating words, at least to often. Review, ask, and suggest if you'd like. Just a heads up I am writing other stories, many others and quiet a few Twilight ones along other books and movies and so on, where Bella will be an ok character. I usually start with either a light version, dark, or completely silly then I do everything in between. Always with oc's and with each character I like. (Maybe more than one at a time). I will only put up one story at a time so I can give each my full attention. Thanks for reading my babbling and until next time, have an awesome day!


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: To everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed a big thank you. Also and words in _italic_ are animals communicating to Diana, except for the tribes thoughts. Sorry this took so long I had to figure out where to lead the story and I thank you for your patience. I have a longer chapter planned for tomorrow full of jokes and drama, I planned to have it in this one but it would have been far to long and I didn't have all the time to do it justice, time I will have tomorrow. See you then, enjoy!

Chapter 25: In your arms I am complete.

"I-What?" asked Diana still shocked over what Alice had just announced. The pixie smiled warmly at her.

Edward stroked her cheek and looked into her large green eyes.

The eyes that always seemed to capture and stare into his soul, now they apparently had the same affect on others.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the inner animal?" asked Jasper who then turned to Paul.

"How does it feel when Diana is around?"

Paul had to think on that, trying to describe it in a way they would understand.

"Well right off the bat the wolf was happy, eager to be around her and…and listen to her" he trialed off as everyone tried to take that in.

Carlisle called in Chloe and asked Diana to see if she felt the same.

"Chloe, how does it feel when I talk to you?"

 _Hmmm,_ said the voice she had come to recognize as her dog's. _Well, I would have humored you anyway seeing as you're my minion._

Diana rolled her eyes and Edward smiled. Being able to hear his mates thoughts had allowed him to hear many amusing animals.

Most dogs and cats thought their owners were actually their minions and had their own names for them.

 _But there is a desire, an urge I guess you could say to obey your soothing voice and earth eyes_. _It speaks to my very core though you haven't used it very much, you didn't need to you were born to be with us._

The furry beauty finished up with a stretch and wagged her tail _._

 _Now if you'll excuse me I have a score to settle with a squirrel_.

With that she took off as the others looked on confused while Edward laughed and Diana face palmed.

########################################################################################################

Diana spent the rest of the day running experiments with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jake.

They found she was able to get the wolves to obey her, though she had to put in more energy when they were in their human form.

She found that regular animals listened to her because of a more parental feeling.

Knowing she would listen and help them as best as she could, even if it was to just help them cross over.

Emmett was a little harder but when she did get a hold of his inner 'beast' she had him do all sorts of tricks, including dancing like an island girl.

The others found this amusing until Carlisle asked her to test her abilities on them as well.

Some how that took all the humor out of it.

The only one her power was unable to work on was the man holding her hand as they drove towards the school.

Tonight was the school dance then they'd book it to Alaska to take a nice break from the humans.

Edward had commented that her gift probably didn't work on him because she already brought out every side of him. No power was needed. Diana gave him so many kisses that it was a good thing they didn't need to breathe.

Her thoughts floated over to everyone's attire for the evening.

She was kind of sad that Esme and the other wolves couldn't come but they promised to crash her prom while Esme and Carlisle would chaperone.

Rose was in a breath taking long skirted dress that was sleeveless and had a heart shaped bust giving her an old movie star look. It was wine red matching her lips. Emmett thought she looked like a blonde version of Jessica Rabbit.

Rose had scoffed "She wishes she looked this good".

Alice was in a cute light pink dress that stopped at her knees and seemed to poof out, short sleeves and glittery barrettes in her hair. Jasper thought she looked adorable and sexy, which was a hard combination to achieve for anyone other then the happy pixie.

Diana was in a black and silver rhinestone studded dress with long off shoulder sleeves and a small bust dip. The top was a light glittery silver that slowly faded to a smoky black giving her an unearthly affect.

Her mate thought she looked like an angel walking through shadows.

Her eyes had a smoky cat eye and she put on clear gloss. The bottom part of her hair was dyed black and it was pulled up tight on her left side by a silver flower.

All the boys had black suits with ties and corsages that matched their dates.

Diana had a hard time holding herself from jumping Edward right now and judging from his dark eyes, he was having the same problem.

They parked and regrouped with the others spotting Angela wearing a pretty lilac dress that was empire styled. Her arm locked with a beaming Jake who looked like he was about to pull a Hulk in his shirt any minute.

They heard murmurs as they walked in but ignored them as they fully intended to enjoy their night as regular teens.

Music started up and they each paired up and began moving to the slow beat, enjoying the company of their mates.

Diana had her arms wrapped around Edward's neck and his around her waist, getting lost in the feeling of the other.

"Uhum, Excuse me" said a voice to their left that went up an octave half way through the sentence.

Diana didn't need to look to see it was Mike. His smell and Edward's growl keyed her into that.

"Uh Diana?" he said again when he had gotten no response and she sighed but did not turn to him.

"Yes?"

"Well" he said and he seemed to grow in confidence, looking back at his friends with a cocky smirk.

"I was wondering if I could have the honor of this dance" he said and held a hand out while taking a step closer as if she had already answered in the positive.

"No" Edward said between clenched teeth and Mike felt a chill run down his spine but persisted.

"I believe I asked Diana" he said rudely.

The blonde in question turned to him making him try to shoot her his most charming smile, which after being with Edward she found lacking at best.

"Oh in that case" she said and his grin got bigger, he even sent Edward a 'you lose' look before she continued.

"No" and turned back to her fiancé.

"Wha-".

"Goodbye" cut off the pale boy, steering them away from the stunned teen.

"They are going to do that all night" he said with a pout making her giggle.

"They'll probably do it to the others as well. This is the first time you guys have gone to one of these".

His pout deepened and she kissed him pulling back asking "What?"

He sighed and pulled her closer so their noses were almost touching. "The girls are wondering if they have a chance to dance with me" he was rewarded with a hiss and glare from his sweetheart.

"Like hell!" she muttered until she was soothed by his gentle growls.

They ignored every person who approached them, unless from their group where they would switch partners or dance all together.

When a girl went to approach a boy his mate would drag him into a kiss, even Angela.

When a boy approached the guys would send them a death glare making them turn on the step and hightail back to their corners.

Eventually the rest of the room melted away and the only thing they noticed was their significant others.

Edward leaned towards her ear and gave her a small kiss.

"In your arms I am complete" he whispered and she smiled at him with venom in her eyes.

"For now and always" she replied and they both leaned in to share a long sweet kiss.

Swaying to the music in the room and their souls.

A/N: Hope you like this. I KNOW you'll love the next chapter, the title is Ch. 26 Fights, fires, and pain in the asses. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Again I just didn't have the time for the full chapter I wanted to write so I gave you the beginning of it and turned it into a sweet little one for the couples. I don't like spending more then three days away from posting so I felt I needed to at least put this up then the one I wanted tomorrow since it didn't interfere with the tory line. Until next time have a great day


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: To everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited a big thank you. I had a lot of fun writing this and I think (hope) you're gonna have fun reading it. My finger got sliced open today but that wasn't gonna stop me! Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Fights, fires, and pain in the asses.

Diana was two seconds away from ripping the harpy, or as she called herself Tanya, to shreds.

They had arrived in Alaska three day ago and Tanya had taken it upon herself to through snide remarks at Diana and flirt with Edward every chance she got.

First Diana handled it the same way she handled Bella, being cold and mockingly polite.

That worked for about a day.

########################################################################################################

 **Flashback:**

 _ **"Oh Edward I was SO disappointed to hear you found a girlfriend. I-".**_

 _ **"Fiancé".**_

 _ **Tanya looked shocked and offended that the new female had even spoken to her and attempted a glare.**_

 _ **She received an amused giggle in reply.**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" she said with a sneer and didn't like how Edward laughed wrapping the girl in his embrace.**_

 _ **"I said fiancé, as in I will be the one and only Mrs. Edward Cullen." she explained with another smile as if simply explaining the weather.**_

 _ **"Do you know who I am?" Tanya raged.**_

 _ **"Yep".**_

 _ **"I have known Edward longer" she tried again with a smug smile and a wink to the boy who looked kind of grossed out, pissing her off more.**_

 _ **The blonde and green haired girl made a fake thinking noise while tapping her chin as in deep thought.**_

 _ **This brought a few stifled chuckles from around the room.**_

 _ **The Cullen's and friends thought this was hilarious and were even anticipating what would happen next. Well besides Esme and Carlisle who just wished every one would get along but knew that wasn't a real possibility any time soon.**_

 _ **"And yet" Diana finally spoke "He's here with me. Curious".**_

 _ **T**_ _ **anya felt like screaming and went to take a step forward.**_

 _ **'I'll show this bitch!' she thought but was cut off by Edward's roar.**_

 _ **He stood in front of his mate and took on a threatening stance to the other woman, a clear warning.**_

 _ **She was so shocked she stopped moving all together.**_

 _ **Once she saw she had no real support around the room she left in a huff.**_

########################################################################################################

It really only got worse from there on.

Carmen and Eleazar didn't want to get between the two females, though everyone could tell Edward and Diana were mates.

Kate and Garrett supported the matchmaking goth and were quite vocal about it.

Irene simply watched the show in amusement with the 'parents'.

Embry tried to help soothe tempers but one to many extremely snide remarks from Tanya and he now sported a 'Yay Diana' T-shirt that Alice had made.

Carlisle's shadows, a.k.a. Brady and Colin, kept shooting her dirty looks and acting as body guards to every Cullen woman, and Leah much to her annoyance.

Jasper and Emmett also sported the shirts and recruited Embry, and to a few peoples surprise Edward, to help pull a few pranks.

The Denali's still weren't used to how the bronze haired youth acted now with his love. No longer broody and full of angst but now happy and very protective, he seemed to have grown up a fair bit.

Leah, Alice, and Rose backed Diana up but knew that she didn't really need any help.

In fact the girls were waiting for Diana to just take things into her own hands.

They had started a bet seeing if Diana would just kick her ass or go for a less violent approach.

Rose said Diana wouldn't want to cause problems between the two families, while Leah thought Tanya would go a step to far and push the girl to act.

They were both partially right.

Diana didn't want to start problems but Tanya had to be handled.

The bitch had tried to kiss Edward earlier that day and her vampire was screaming for revenge.

But what could she-.

She cut her own thoughts off as a plan began formulating.

"Love" she heard Edward call to her as she had asked for a minute alone. Though they both knew he was watching her the whole time, he simply tried to not listen in on her thoughts. Like he'd really leave her 'alone' when some sadist was after her, not likely.

He was worried she would blame him for Tanya's advances or get the wrong idea, he knew it was irrational but he was still worried.

"Do you trust me Edward?" she asked making sure to keep her mind blank.

He nodded vigorously and she smiled and turned to him with a playful smile.

"I have a plan Hun, but first" she kissed him and pulled them both down to the ground.

Edward moaned instantly aroused.

He wasn't sure what her real plan was but he was all for this one.

########################################################################################################

Alice rounded everybody up into the front room saying it was important, refusing to answer any questions until the last three people showed up.

The last three being Diana, Edward, and Tanya which made a few people nervous and secretly excited.

"Maybe we should go looking for them" Carmen suggested, anxious for the safety of her misguided coven sister.

Tanya may be older but Diana had the newborn strength on her side and could ask animals to help her. Not to mention Edward's ferocity towards anyone insulting his mate.

So Carmen was a bit nervous to say the least.

Just when a few of the others began to agree and stand they heard someone walk in, sounding like they were tiptoeing.

Simultaneously every jaw dropped as they took in the sight before them.

Dressed in a hunting outfit, including a ridiculously large hat and standing in a half crouch while walking exaggeratedly on her toes and holding her hands in a finger gun position was Tanya.

"What th-" murmured Irene when her sister turned to her and shushed her.

"Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting Edwawds" and continued out of the room.

Both the wolves' and vampires' brains, as fast as they were, could not fully process the scene of Tanya coming in as Elmer Fud.

Before any words could be spoken they swore there was an almost cackle like laugh in the distance.

Once people started comprehending what had happened and the fact that Diana was obviously behind it, the chuckling started.

Slow and unwanted in some cases, but came none the less until it grew and grew into an uproarious laugh almost shaking the room.

Needless to say, once Tanya was released from her 'adventures' she stayed far away from Diana and even Edward.

She still wanted him but decided it was not worth it, she had a feeling Diana could do a lot worse if she'd keep pushing.

Also Edward almost ripping her arm off when she tried to attack the girl scared her shitless.

Diana stopped him before it was completely off which meant she begrudgingly owed the girl.

There were plenty of men who appreciated her beauty and she decided they were a much safer choice.

########################################################################################################

Edward and Diana were wondering the wildlife around the Denali's property.

They had to stay close since the threat of James and his clan. If they went any further they'd have to take someone else with them.

"Love" he playfully pouted as they were joking about what had happened with Taya.

"I'm serious Edward. Next Halloween you go as Bugs and I'll be Daffy. Please" she finished with big eyes and he caved with a groan.

They were still laughing when a doe ran out towards them and saw Diana.

 _Please help, fire!_ She said in desperation then ran off again.

Edward yelled and was joined by Jasper, Emmett, and Embry the others would catch up.

They ran and soon came up on a sickly sweet smell making their eyes widen in realization, a purple smoke cloud filling their vision.

Vampire, dead vampire.

They made it to the flames and were able to put it out as the others all spread around to try to find who started it but came up with nothing until Embry cursed and pointed.

There in the middle of the ash was the only thing not burned, as if put aside on purpose, were a few long strands of curly red hair.

Diana gasped and Edward shielded her from anything and everything.

"Victoria".

A/N: So I hope you liked it. Review, read, or suggest if you'd like. Any other POV or flash back you guys would like? Until next time have an awesome day!


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Sorry about the wait but I sliced my finger open so I'm a little slow. I promise there will be more drama and action in the next chapter for those of you who enjoy that. I was in a sentimental mood and let the story take me where it wanted to go. I figured they needed some alone time since they are getting ready to buckle down and fight James. Lastly, for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed a big thank you. I know the looney tunes joke in the last one might have been a bit weird or confusing but I could not get it out of my head. Enjoy.

Chapter 27: Beautiful moments with you.

Everyone was shaken up since the fire that morning and were unsure of their next move.

Some how James had found where they were, which was upsetting by itself, and he then set fire to his companion.

This only added to their confusion since they could see no real reason for him to do so.

Each scenario they thought of seemed less likely than the last, it was almost unbearable.

It was finally decided that they would go back home, regroup, and begin searching for him.

Jasper said if they waited around for him to attack first it only gave James leverage.

So saying goodbye to their Alaskan friends they took off for Forks. A battle was coming and they planned on being the victors.

########################################################################################################

Edward and Diana were cuddling naked on their bed after a round of 'activities', simply enjoying the other since they didn't know the next time they would get to do this.

The next day their family would be around them at all times.

Edward was determined to get her alone for at least a quickey, he didn't think he'd make it other wise.

Her eyes were closed as he softly traced the lines of her face with his pointer finger, loving the smooth soft skin.

"I don't think I could live without you" he confessed in a whisper and Diana opened her eyes locking with his.

"You won't ever have to" she promised.

He leaned down until his lips were lightly pressed to hers and ran his hand from her face to her neck then shoulder, the side of her breast, until he stopped at her knee.

Slowly he drew it up and had her wrap it around his hip as he continued their passionate yet sweet kiss, lining his throbbing member with her slickened core.

Gently he pushed in appreciating how tight and hot she was.

How she seemed to draw him in and make him beg for more already.

He treasured these times with her, when he could go slow and show her how much he loved her.

That's not to say he didn't love when they had raw passionate and lustful mating's, but here like this it felt like everything was as it should be.

Deepening his thrusts he was rewarded with her sighs and moans of his name.

He was sure that this was as close as he could ever get to heaven.

"Diana" he gasped as she pulled him into her and arched her back having found her first release.

He kissed down her mouth to the column of her neck breathing in her scent while teasing her skin with his teeth.

As he saw the faint mark from their first coupling he couldn't stop the jolt that went through his system and the toothy grin that stretched over his mouth.

He continued his track down to the valley of her breaths, his hips never stopping.

Taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked and looked up. Eyes black with desire, taking in her moaning form as her own black eyes stared back at him, a green ring barley visible.

"Edward please" she said, her husky voice taking on an almost purr like quality.

One of his hands unattached themselves from her hips and snaked up to the other breast and rolled it as he brought his mouth back to hers, swallowing her cries.

Diana felt another peak coming and was determined to drag Edward with her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and gently dragged her nails down, making him groan and arch pushing him as far as he could go into her.

Tightening her walls and wrapping both legs around him and crushing her chest to his, craving as much contact as she could get.

"Gah Diana!" he moaned and she gave a gasp in reply.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Higher and higher they climbed until Diana finally broke, holding him impossibly close, her core tightening and twitching.

He grunted and let out a yell as he felt his seed leave him and burst into his mate, hips still moving until he was spent.

"I love you" he said as he fell next to her, pulling her onto his chest.

"I love you too" her breath washed over his chest.

########################################################################################################

It was Monday again which meant back to school, much to the Cullen children's annoyance.

Rosalie looked bored and beautiful as usual in a cream sweater with tight designer jeans and high heeled boots that she was tapping impatiently.

The boys were chatting by her. She was busy trying to think of new boosts she could give all the cars. She wanted to get Diana and Edward a new car as a wedding present.

Diana wasn't very knowledgeable about cars, something Rose was determined to fix.

"Finally" she said when she saw Alice bounce down the steps an amused Diana following behind.

Alice was in a white jacket with a pale pink sweater beneath, grey jeans and pink heals.

Diana was in a leather jacket and a deep purple 50's style dress underneath, matching heals and hair to tie the whole thing together.

"Let's go" said Rose trying to hide a smile when Diana linked arms with her.

Jasper made an exaggerated 'go ahead' motion.

The girls rode in Rose's car, much to Edward's annoyance, while he rode with his brothers in Emmett's Hummer.

With all that was happening to them and the threat of James hovering over their heads, Diana could just not find it in her to care about classes.

Good thing she had done this before and her vampire hearing picked up the teachers droning so she was never caught with out an answer.

She took out her notebook and began drawing aimlessly until she zoned back in and saw she was drawing Edward.

She smiled and kept going as she felt his arm around her.

She drew him in different positions. Her favorites were him playing the piano and one with him kissing her forehead.

"I would very much like to have this one love" he spoke, his sweet breath ghosting over her ear and neck making her tingle.

It took her a minute to understand he was taking about the one of them and she giggled with a nod.

She didn't want to boast but it was pretty good.

He gave her a kiss on the head and put it away for safe keeping.

"So artistic love" he smirked at her and if she could have blushed she would have. "So creative" he said with a teasing kiss to her neck.

She bit her lip when he stopped and turned back to the lecture.

She knew he was teasing her but had to stop because he loved it when she bit her lip.

'Oh no you don't' she thought and he raised a questioning brow, worried by her smile.

Two could play at this game.

She let her hand fall down to his knee and began drawing patterns. She saw his jaw tense but that was it.

He gave her a warning look and her smile grew.

Her hand began to inch it's way high up his thigh until she 'accidently' brushed his obvious excitement.

He let out a low growl and went to grab her hand when she pulled it up herself.

"Bad girl Diana" he said with a frustrated look and she shot him a fake innocent one.

"You'll have to be punished" he tried and almost groaned out loud barley stopping himself in time as to not draw attention to him and his minx of a mate.

"Oh I hope so Hun. I hope so". She said and he felt his head fall on her shoulder, prompting her to let out another giggle.

A/N: Ok so this chapter was a little fluff, like it, want something different? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. I really do appreciate your ideas and feedback. Like I said I have an action backed next chapter, so look forward to that. This story is coming to a close soon, don't quote me but I don't think I'll go past having a chapter 40. So yes, the story will be moving on with the threat of James and everything, won't see to much romance or lemons for a little. Until next time, have a great day.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: First off when I say the Cullen's or family as a whole just know the wolves are considered honorary Cullen's. Second, thank you to everyone who had followed, reviewed, and favorited. I was planning to make this a little longer but I still wanted to kind of stick to the original time line. Also I don't want to keep righting just teen drama and stalling the real story, it feels like it's almost time to finish this and I have to follow my gut. Enjoy.

Chapter 28: If you want a fight then you've got one. (Part 1)

Diana was laying on the earthy ground as the smirking female vampire walked towards her.

This day had not gone as she had expected. Well this week she mused since this had technically started a few days ago.

"Had enough?" the woman taunted breaking her out of her thoughts.

Diana growled, barely taking in the now frightened expression of the other woman and jumped back onto her feet.

"Let's finish this bitch!"

########################################################################################################

Earlier that week:

Classes seemed to go by at a snails pace when all you wanted to do was kill a sadist and move on with your life. At least that's what it felt like for the Cullen's.

'Gosh, just hurry up' thought Diana as she stared at the clock. Edward rubbed her arm to comfort her but she knew she would only truly relax when James was dead and gone.

 **He doesn't stand a chance.**

'We can't underestimate him' Diana thought back to her vampire and was a little surprised that Edward didn't respond to them but noticed his clenched jaw and straight back.

He was having his own conversation.

She took his hand in silent support.

 **He wants our mate!**

His demon had been enraged since learning of James' interest in Diana, only stopping in their intimate moments.

 **We will end him! She is ours no one else's.** **How dare he think he can take her.**

Edward whole heartedly agreed but now was not the time to let his beast out.

'We will stop him. We have help there is no way he will get away from us, not again.'

A huff was the only answer he got back though he did feel more settled.

Diana took his hand and he squeezed back in appreciation.

His mate, his Diana.

Goddess, lover, future wife, and obsession.

All words that perfectly described his love.

Looking at her now, at what they had. He couldn't believe how far they had come, how dark they had started.

He wondered if he would have done it any differently and found that as long as this was the result he didn't care how it had began.

If he was honest with himself he probably wouldn't change a thing, maybe he was unhinged but it didn't matter any longer.

Everything was almost perfect and once he handled the male who thought he could take what was his, then it would be absolutely perfect.

He knew he had done wrong by his mate. He also knew he would always be possessive, controlling, and 'crazy'.

He definitely did things that no one but him and Diana would understand, could understand.

That's just how it was. He might even still scare her from time to time but the way he saw it, he had forever to make it up to her.

"Hello" came a shy voice and the two beings snapped out of their thoughts and found themselves faced with Bella Swan.

It accrued to them that class had just technically started.

"Yes?" asked Diana and Bella did a weird little cough, like the words were stuck in her throat.

"I'm your partner remember?" she asked while shooting a shy glance at Edward who kept a blank face.

It was that or full on glare so he chose to be nice.

"Of course take a seat" Diana gestured as Edward played with her grey and pink tips. She called it the silver fox look.

Bella sat in front of them seeing as once again Edward had put their bags in the seat next to him.

She briefly entertained the idea of asking him to move them but didn't think she could go through with it.

She had thought of nothing but him while he was gone, it was a bit creepy she admitted but she couldn't help herself.

He was amazing and yet…there was something off about him.

About all of them really.

How they seemed to never really eat anything. How they never talked to anyone outside of their group unless they had to.

Whenever Billy and Jake would visit, though she couldn't shake the feeling that the boy was avoiding her, Billy would tense at the mere mention of them. Jake would defend them but never give her any personal information.

She pushed one day and was freaked out when he started shaking and ran out of the house.

He hadn't been back to visit since.

Charlie had only good things to say about them though he didn't know them very well, no one did.

Well, Angela did but she wasn't talking. First she was upset with Bella's treatment of Diana, then of her pursing Edward and the final straw was when Bella said something to Jacob about him getting buff.

Bella swore it was an innocent remark but the quiet brunette took it as her trying to hit on Jake.

Needless to say Angela hadn't been feeling very chatty.

What Bella couldn't understand was how everyone just seemed to brush off the Cullens strange behavior.

They were beautiful to a frightening degree. Also a few times she could have sworn their eyes changed colors.

Drastic changes, to a soulless black.

Then there was the whole thing with the blood.

That still made a cold shiver travel down her back.

She didn't remember everything before she blacked out, really when she was awake it was a blur, but when she slept it came back.

A look of pure hunger in cold black eyes, some times there were red, others they were green and gold.

She spent a lot of time going over these things again and again.

She knew she didn't have much to go on but persistent was definitely a word one could use to describe her.

"So Bella" Diana said drawing her attention "What do you think of the scene we did?"

"You were, uh, I mean it was intense" she said with a blush as she remembered and Diana smiled.

"Thanks, but do you think we did it justice? How do you feel about the play in general? Who's your favorite character and why?" Diana shot off questions until Edward chuckled and kissed her head.

"Patience Love and let her answer" he said, his voice filled with obvious amusement.

"You did really well" Bella answered looking directly at Edward and much to her displeasure, whipping the smile off his face.

"Ya he did" Diana giggled and Bella thought she sounded a little embarrassed and awed but was a bit envious to see she didn't have a blushing problem like her.

"Where did you guys go?" she suddenly blurted out, eyes going wide.

"Excuse me?" asked Edward and she had to stifle a gasp at the sound of his voice.

It always had that affect but now he was actually speaking to her!

"Um where did you go? Last week you guys ran out and then um you were gone".

"Aaaand your point is?" asked Diana making Bella glare though really she looked like a puppy against a wolf.

"Where did-".

"We heard you Isabella, we were wondering why you felt we owed you an answer" said Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella blushed again but this time in anger.

How come they never answered her, never wanted to talk to her.

All she wanted was to talk to Edward. Was that asking to much?

"Well seeing as I'm engaged, yes it is asking to much" sighed Edward and Bella flushed realizing she had asked all that out loud.

"Why would we talk to you? Because you were new and everyone wanted a piece of you?" Diana asked barley holding in her rage.

"Well you never gave me a chance" Bella defended herself to Edward who sneered at her. She tried to ignore the blonde.

"I. AM. TAKEN. Get that through your head. I am not yours and I never will be" he said and Bella felt tears fill her eyes.

Why was he so cruel? All she wanted was to adore him, be with him!

Without another word Bella grabbed her things and ran out, ignoring the teachers yells.

In her anger and frustration Bella wouldn't notice until much later that her answers had still gone unanswered.

########################################################################################################

The pack ran around the forest and the outskirts of the Cullen's land trying to find any scent that would lead them to their enemy.

The sooner he was taken out the sooner they could all relax and move on with their lives.

The fact that this evil being wanted one of their own for whatever reasons set them on edge and had them constantly ready to phase.

'Here!' Jake yelled and they gathered where he was sniffing around.

The scent went to three repeated locations; a little way off from Diana and Edward's meadow, a tree that was unsettlingly facing Diana and Edward's bedroom window, and then leading into town though it went faint half way down the street.

They went back to the house and after a nice meal by Esme they spread out a map they drew for Jasper to over look and start making strategies.

Then the usual ten minutes of having to calm Edward down about the fact that this other male vampire wanted his mate and was close enough to see them in intimate situations and him not even getting a whisper of a thought.

"Don't worry" Paul had tried to calm him "We'll get this guy".

An hour and countless battle scenarios later they were all frustrated when the house phone rang making everyone jump and in some cases, Emmett and Leah's, cuss.

"Hello Cullen-" Esme was cut off by the frantic voice of Charlie Swan making Jacob tense up.

"Mrs. Cullen please have you seen Bella?"

"No I'm sorry Chief we haven't" she said sending a curious glance towards everyone else who shook their heads.

"She's not hanging out with your kids or anything" he asked in obvious hope making the others feel for the poor man.

"I'm sorry Charlie but my children and your daughter…don't exactly get along" she tried to say as kindly as she could.

There was a long sigh on the other end.

"I know. I- I was hoping maybe she lied or chickened out. I know she's got a thing for Edward despite him being unavailable" he said sadly and Diana's heart went out to the man who was awkward with most emotions but obviously loved his daughter very much.

"Well if you see her will you call me?"

"Of course Charlie, what happened if I may ask".

Another sigh and a hitch in his breath, his voice cracking in sorrow.

"Bella left a note. She-" he had to stop as a small sob broke out.

"She ran away".

A/N: I hope you liked that. Shit is getting ready to go down! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. And like always until next time, have an awesome day.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: First off thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Now to **scareDcat:** Sorry no Bella mercy in this story but don't worry I have others in the making where I will smile upon her so look out for those. Also I can see how you would think she'd be feeling a mating pull but I assure you that's not the case. There is no pull between her and Edward since he saw Diana, now Bella is just obsessed in the way I thought she originally was. She wants what she can't have. She always seemed pushy and what not to me, but I'll stop here or I'll go into another rant. **Aiyanna Clearwater** : You feel that way because you are smart and know the character well lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 29: If you want a fight then you've got one. (Part 2)

Diana was felling pretty bad since they had heard the news about Bella.

Apparently she was moping so Paul, Jasper, and Rosalie decided to take things into their own hands.

"You can't blame yourself for the girl running off and hurting Charlie" started Rose.

"But-".

"She's her own person and an immature one at that. She wanted what she couldn't have and decided to throw a hissy fit" continued Jasper and Diana tried again.

"Ya but-".

"You have done so much for all of us. You did what everyone thought was impossible and made us a family! Your belong here with Edward, with us." finished Paul with a smirk.

Diana sighed. She appreciated what they were doing but, despite her eyes getting misty, she was getting agitated with the interruptions.

"Thanks guys, now stop interrupting me it's-".

"Annoying?" they all asked with impish expressions making Diana laugh and jump on all three in a hug.

"Yay group hug!" yelled Emmett as he rushed in and lifted them all up.

"Hey what…never mind" came the amused voice of Sam.

Diana laughed again, she had to admit she had a pretty great family.

########################################################################################################

Mr. Banner's class was as boring as usual when he asked Diana to walk some papers to a class across the quad.

'Give me a chance to check out that ass too. Damn if only-'.

Edward's jaw clenched at the man's disrespectful thoughts of his mate.

Diana tried to rub his hand to calm him and he was able to send her a tight smile.

"Perhaps I should go with her" he tried to suggest and his resolve to not kill the man weakened even more at the patronizing answer.

"Ms. Darsh is a big girl. I'm sure she doesn't need you to walk her."

This got a few snickers around the room until Diana kissed Edward silencing them.

"If I don't come back soon, find me. You know how dizzy I get" she said loud enough for the teacher to hear and sent him a fake smile.

She shot one last look at her worried mate as she left the class room ignoring the teacher's eyes on her.

'You are being paranoid, just relax' Diana told herself as she walked out in the open not even bothered by the light rain.

 **I don't like it**.

'I know, I know' she agreed.

She was on edge, her only priority was to drop the papers off and rush back to Edward.

Just as she was contemplating if she could get away with running and not getting caught she heard a chuckle behind her.

Her spine straightened and she turned around against her better judgement.

"Face to face at last beautiful" came the voice of the blonde who could only be James.

She had to be honest, he was much scarier in person than on screen.

He was well muscled with only a jacket and jeans on with his hair up in a ponytail but his eyes. She was a vampire and those blood red eyes still put a good amount of fear in her.

She was suddenly filled with anger, how dare he show up and try to mess everything up!

"What do you want?" she demanded and relished in his slightly shocked expression until a smirk settled back onto his face.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mate" he spoke as if reprimanding a child and she hissed at him.

"You are NOT my mate. I have a mate who is much better than you!"

Now he looked angry and began advancing on her. She made sure to match his steps vaguely aware that he was herding her towards the woods.

"You think that little boy is an match for me" he spat at her and was enraged when she actually laughed.

"There is nothing little about Edward and yes, I believe he is more than a match. I don't think you're going to make it to tomorrow" she said with confidence while screaming for her mate in her head.

She didn't want to appear weak to the male in front of her, her vampire agreeing it would be a bad move.

He laughed without humor and spoke full of malice. "Oh Diana. I'm gonna have to make you pay for that one" and he charged.

Diana jumped to the side barley escaping his reach and pulled a tree out of the earth, swinging it at him.

"Diana!" a voice yelled and James turned to it letting the tree hit it's mark sending him flying.

Unfortunately he knew what he was doing and landed on his feet sending another smirk at the girl he wanted.

"Diana" Edward said from her side before he took a threating stance before her and roared at James who sent him a toothy smile.

"Thanks for keeping my mate comfortable but I think I can take it from here" he said trying to rile Edward up, and it was working.

With another roar Edward ran towards him and slammed into his stomach sending them flying.

Diana began to run to help when someone grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She had to catch a tree and twist her body to land on her feet.

Standing there was a very angry, very vampire, and very red eyed Bella Swan.

"Bella" she whispered and rolled out of the way as the brunette went to jump on her.

"That's right Diana. James found me, told me all about vampires and we became partners. He gets you, why he would want you I have no clue. But that means I'll get Edward" she said with confidence until Diana slammed a fist into her face.

They traded blows, both fast and strong still aided by the new born abilities.

As Diana slammed the other girl onto the floor Bella swiped her legs out from under her.

Bella jumped up and decided to gloat at her rival.

Diana was laying on the earthy ground as the smirking female vampire walked towards her.

This day had not gone as she had expected. Well this week she mused since this had technically started a few days ago.

"Had enough?" the woman taunted breaking her out of her thoughts.

Diana growled, barely taking in the now frightened expression of the other woman and jumped back onto her feet.

"Let's finish this bitch!"

A/N: Sorry if it seemed kind of awkward or weird that James would show up to the school but I wanted that for two reasons. 1) He wanted to speak to Diana alone for the first time. To scare her and tell her what he wanted because he is very cocky and confident in himself. 2) Diana had been accompanied with at least two people since the fire so he saw the chance to get her alone and took it. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. I am kind of sad because this is the second to last chapter so it took a it longer to write and is longer then any chapter I have written so far. There is one chapter after this so please keep reading lol. Enjoy.

Chapter 30: Winner takes it all while the loser's left to fall.

Edward's POV:

When Mr. Banner had asked my Diana to go without me I was immediately on edge.

Thinking of just disregarding him and going with her but she assured me she would be quick.

Still I couldn't shake this feeling that something would go wrong.

As the minutes ticked on and still she hadn't returned I became more anxious until I heard her voice frantic and scared, though faint, in my head screaming for help.

I jumped up and ran out probably faster than I should have but my concern was for Diana, not our cover.

I ran faster as the voice grew stronger and felt like I'd lose my mind when I picked up on James' thoughts.

He was thinking of all the sick depraved ways he was going to make my mate please him after he broke her and made them mates.

 **SHE IS MINE! How dare he even look at her.**

I would never let him hurt her. He was going to pay!

"Diana" I yelled as I took in their positions.

Diana smacked him with a tree sending him flying. Unfortunately he caught himself and landed fine.

James smirked at me and Diana looked scared but was trying to hide it.

"Diana" I said again and jumped in front of her as James smiled, thinking how he can't wait to get my mate naked and underneath him.

"Thanks for keeping my mate comfortable but I think I can take it from here" he had the nerve to say.

I roared and charged him, slamming my shoulder into his stomach and we flew, digging up the earth around us as we went.

I heard Diana yelp and looked up in time to see Isabella Swan pull my mate's hair.

I growled but my attention was once again pulled towards the dead man under me.

He pushed me off but I caught myself and we faced one another.

"You should know Edward, you did make it very hard to get close to sweet little Diana" he taunted and I saw he enjoyed playing with his victims.

He was thinking of the first time he had seen her and I almost froze from my shock.

He had seen when I had first brought my mate to this world!

Had I been so excited that I hadn't noticed him?

I heard him loud and clear now, I smelled him. Why had I missed him before?

"I see you're confused" he said as we circled each other. "I caught onto your gift quite fast. It's not hard to connect the dots when you answer unasked questions", he continued with a smirk and took a shot at me.

I caught his hand and twisted it back though he slammed his head into my nose.

I kicked him in the stomach and he pushed me away.

"You didn't sense me because I am a tracker, the best actually" he bragged. "I always get what I want".

'And I want Diana' he finished in thought and I saw red.

"She is mine!" I yelled as I punched him causing his head to twist to an unnatural angle and we began to fight again.

I barley felt the blows as I let my rage consume me.

Anger at James for trying to take my mate.

Anger at Bella for attacking my mate.

And finally anger at both of them for making it so I couldn't get to my mate.

This scum thought he could get rid of me and take my Diana.

Never!

I let my demon completely take over.

James and I are in a fight to the death and I don't plan on losing.

########################################################################################################

Diana's POV:

I heard Edward and James fighting and was worried for my mate.

I know he could take care of himself, we had been training and he was a great fighter, but James was a monster.

Bella was smiling at me, not concerned at all. And she thought she'd be a better mate.

HA!

"With you out of the way I'll have Edward all to myself" she kept repeating.

"That's never gonna happen." I told her smiling as her face became enraged. "He's my mate, and only mine. He rejected you remember?" I asked in faux innocence.

She screamed and ran at me but I easily deflected her attacks.

Jasper was right when he was training us.

She was running purely on instinct and letting her anger get the best of her.

I, on the other hand, knew what to do and am way past angry.

I am pissed the fuck off and out for her head!

I latched my nails into the back of her neck, pulled her backwards, and began slamming my fist as hard as I could into her face.

A rush of glee rolled over me as I saw her skin start to crack.

She was screaming throwing her arms about wildly until she caught my neck and pushed.

I slid along the ground making a long dent in the earth. Before I could get back up Bella was already on me bashing my head into the ground.

I heard a growl and suddenly a white ball of fur attached itself to her face.

She screamed and threw the thing and it hit a tree with a sickening snap.

That's when I saw clearly what it was.

Chloe.

"No!" I screamed and ran over to my whimpering dog.

I heard laughter in the back and knew Bella was ecstatic at being able to cause me any kind of pain.

Without knowing if it would really work, and not having enough time as I was almost facing my back to my enemy, I whispered an apology and bit Chloe pushing in as much venom as I could.

Her cries increased until I put my hand on her head and she went still.

A sob broke from my throat as the laughter continued.

I roared, a sound I was not used to making and would have scared myself had I not been so focused.

I ran at Bella tackling her and sinking my teeth into her shoulder ripping a chunk off.

Above her screams I heard more growls, familiar growls, and suddenly we were surrounded by my family.

Jacob, as a wolf, gasped and stared wide eyed at the scene we presented but I could not be stopped.

"I've got our girl Diana" Alice reassured me lifting Chloe up and handing her to Esme who cradled her close.

I got a quick glance of Jasper joining Edward in his fight.

James looking a bit panicked as he saw his odds but he was boxed in.

He had all the guys around him, there was no chance he'd get away.

Edward and Jasper each took a limb. Edward an arm and Jasper a leg, then pulled causing an ear splitting sound to flow.

Suddenly a hand was in front of my face and I saw that Rosalie had caught Bella as she went to scratch me.

I jumped back and my sisters stood on each side of the girl as her eyes darted around afraid as she slowly stood up.

"James" she called out as if he would help her and seemed to become more desperate as she got no response.

"Edward" she screamed and was answered by more loud screeches of what sounded like metal against metal.

I kicked her in the chest sending her towards Alice and Rose who each grabbed an arm and spread her out.

She tried to shake them but stopped when Leah growled behind her and looked ready to pounce.

"It's ok girls, just make sure she doesn't get away" I said and the others looked hesitant but nodded.

I had to do this myself.

She was a threat to my mate and I needed to be the one to end her.

She seemed more confident now and started talking again, like an idiot.

"He'll want me now" she said motioning to her new and improved body.

"My Diana still looks better" my mate suddenly said from beside me and she screamed.

"No, you're mine!" she cried though I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for her.

"No bitch" I said and she glared at me baring her teeth, "He's all mine".

We ran at each other and I shouldered her nose using all my strength to smack her down.

The earth shook and tore around where I made a Bella sized crater.

I had both her arms trapped behind her back in an awkward position and bit a chunk out of her neck making her scream and venom start pooling out of her mouth and the wound.

I smelled a sweet scent, sickly sweet.

I realized that Quill and Jared had started a fire and were already burning the evil creature known as James. They were watching Bella and I with somber expressions.

I stood making sure to keep a foot on Bella as she squirmed and looked into her eyes.

At another time I would have felt pity, maybe even responsible for what she had become but now I felt nothing but a small sense of relief that it would soon be over.

She started trying to call for Edward again and looking at him pleadingly.

"I know we're meant to be. Tell her, I'm like you now, I'm better than her. Well? TELL HER YOU WANT ME!"

Edward sighed and put an arm around me.

"No Bella. It's Diana, it always was and always will be" he said quietly and I was grateful he was here with me.

They may have had a story once upon a time but that was literally a different dimension, a different world.

"Like I've told you before Bella" I said as I drew her angry red eyes back to me and she scowled ready to scream abuse.

"You lose".

With those words I swung my leg back and punted her head into the fire.

I looked around me and saw the relief on all of the surrounding faces.

I got another look at Chloe in Esme's arms and everything caught up to me.

Chloe getting hurt, my mate in danger, James coming after me, and lastly me having to take the life of one Isabella Swan.

I looked at Edward and he brought me into his arms, scooping me up when I collapsed in tears that could never fall.

"I know Love, you had to. It's over, it's finally over" he mumbled against my hair as I put my face against his neck.

"Ya we kicked some evil ass" said Emmett trying to lighten the mood.

Him, Paul, and Jared high fived.

I gave a watery chuckle but barley gave them a glance.

"Why don't you two go ahead. We'll clean up" came Carlisle's kind voice and I looked at Esme who was still holding a shaking but silent Chloe.

"I'll take care of her" she promised with a gentle smile.

"We'll help" added Seth and the others nodded, very enthusiastically in Colin and Brady's case.

"Thank you" I said quietly knowing they all heard and got pats of reassurance on the back.

########################################################################################################

Regular POV:

Edward took Diana's hand and led her to the house and up to their bathroom.

Slowly and without saying a word they stripped each other before stepping under the stream of water.

Diana lathered up Edward's hair, a small grin on her face as his eyelids dropped and he gave a light moan.

After finishing his hair she let him turn her around and begin tending to hers.

Her eyes also closed as she tried to block out the images of what had just happened and just feel his fingers on her scalp.

He was rinsing out the conditioner when he spoke breaking the silence and almost startling her.

"You did what you had to, she wouldn't have stopped. Who knows who she might have hurt coming after us" he said addressing her conflicting thoughts.

"I never felt anything for her. I had never even heard about her until I was in your world and by then it was to late. I saw you and I knew you were my life, my soul, my everything".

She let his words flow over her like the water before turning to face him.

She knew he was worried that she would withdraw from him and blame them both for Bella's demise.

Diana couldn't find it in her to believe this though.

 **Bella had made the conscious decision to hurt Charlie and become a vampire only for the purpose of taking an already taken man, our mate**.

Her mate.

She locked eyes with Edward and said "Love me?"

He was confused at first.

Of course he loved her. She should know that after what they went through, but then he caught on.

She wasn't questioning his love but asking him to make love to her.

"With pleasure" he said in a deep voice and kissed her deeply taking her unneeded breath away.

As her hands ran up his sleek arms his roamed her body, never getting tired of it no matter how many times he got to explore it.

When his thumb brushed her nipple she let out a gasp and tangled her fingers in his hair giving a small tug making him moan and pull back from her mouth.

"God Love, so delicious" he said and began peppering her neck with small bites and kisses.

She pushed her breast further into his hand and gave a slight mewl that he answered with a purr.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at his embarrassed face with raised brows.

"I uh" Edward actually stuttered looking as if he would be blushing if he could and Diana would have chuckled if she hadn't noticed how self conscious it would have made him.

"I think I'm going to do whatever I can to make you purr more often" she said seductively and he smiled with a slight chuckle.

She giggled and he decided to kiss the giggles out of her.

His hand snaked down her stomach until he was at her core and she let out a moan as he played with her.

"Edward, mate" she said nibbling on his ear driving him insane, even more so when her hand wrapped around his throbbing member.

Deciding to put them both out of their misery, he lifted her legs up and settled her on his hips and the wall.

Their most sensitive areas lining up, rubbing together and making them grunt in anticipation.

Diana used his shoulders for leverage as she lowered herself onto him making them both sigh in appreciation.

She started a slow pace to prolong their ecstasy but with him whispering dirty and encouraging things to her she quickly had to speed up to a fast and hard pounding.

She started licking and sucking on his neck making him grunt and grab her ass to help her bounce.

Diana was so close she scratched down his back ripping a mixture of purrs, growls, and moans from him.

"I- Oh God. I love you." she said gasping for air to form the words.

"I love you" he said back and captured her mouth again.

She broke and screamed out against his mouth pulling away a little.

"Edwaaaarr-!" she clung to him as her orgasm rocked her.

"Diana!" he shouted out with a grunt feeling her tighten around him and his own orgasm tore through him causing his to pumps become sloppy and un-rhythmic.

Gasping he let his head fall against her shoulder as she lazily played with his wet hair.

"One task down, three to go" she said and he made a curious sound, content to just hold her.

"Threat's gone" she clarified. "Now we just have to graduate, get married, and live happily ever after" she said with a smile which he matched when he looked at her.

"Sounds good Love" he said with another peck.

"So graduation or marriage first?" he asked her with smiling eyes and Diana laughed while he dried them off and carried her to the bed.

"We'll figure that out later but right now…" she said and stretched on the bed like a cat, enticing him once again.

He got the message loud and clear and draped himself over her again.

"I have such a smart mate, Oh" her tease ended on a higher pitch as he kissed her weak spot.

"I try Love" he smiled a wicked and self satisfied smile as he gazed at her.

"I try".

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make the fight scene exciting and I hope you could picture it. Remember there is one more chapter after this so look out for it, you won't want to miss it. Also the reason Diana didn't just hypnotize Bella is because Bella even as a human was a bit resilient to her power, only becoming a bit dazed. As vampire her shield power made it basically useless. Sorry Bella lovers but it had to be done, this time at least. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Warning: there will be lemons, limes, dark themes, and over all messed up situations.** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'm very happy with how this story went but also sad that it's over. I hope you enjoyed it as well and also hope to see all of you when I put up other stories. ;) Enjoy.

Chapter 31: Weddings and happy endings all around.

Diana smiled, tearing up as she looked at herself in the long mirror of her room as her friends ran around making sure everything was perfect.

She petted Chloe who held the proud title of being the first vampire dog.

It was by the end of the school year when Diana and Edward had realized they were simply to impatient to wait for their graduation.

They decided that they would tie the knot after their older siblings walked across the stage.

Leah, Rose, Alice, and Angela were going to be her bridesmaids with a surprise addition of Libby.

The short vampire had showed up and was happy to see that everything had worked out, shocking them all when she locked eyes with Embry and turning out to be his imprint.

She got her own house close to the reservation and they were moving his things in. He was sweet and mellowed her out while she was almost as energetic as Alice with a little extra sass.

It was when buying her house that the previous owners son, Adam, had met Leah and she imprinted. They fell head over heels in love.

With how the wolves and their imprints always acted lovey dovey, the vampire girls now had a bet to see how long it would take until a new litter of little wolves were running around.

Seth, Colin, and Brady were just fine with staying un-imprinted for awhile.

Diana couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a little over a year.

She was a vampire and had a whole new family and friends and now she was getting married to the love of her life.

She had her dress designed after the movie the Swan Princess. At first she had felt foolish but now seeing it she was very happy with her choice.

The top of the sleeves were a light teal and fell off her shoulders while the bust was heart shaped and came in at her waist.

Her shoes matched her sleeves and her veil went down to her waist.

Her hair was its all natural color and she even took her lip ring out for the occasion.

Her hair was in a half up half down do and Rosalie had done an amazing job on her makeup. Intense eyes with teal and cream shadow with a black cat eye liner and soft pink lips.

She looked perfect.

Alice had a light blue flappers dress.

Angela an empire styled one. Leah's had the back opened almost to her rear with a slit in the side to show some leg.

Libby had a 50's style dress and Rose's was styled as a 40's movie star.

All in all everyone looked amazing.

The guys all wore black tux's with teal ties.

The imprints were sitting down and smiling at their wolves, they sat by a proud Carlisle and a weepy Esme.

The Denali's, who were all quite happy since Laurent had found them and met Irene, were sitting and looking around the beautifully decorated forest.

Tanya wasn't very happy but had been warned to behave.

Colin and Brady were the ring bearer's while Quill helped little Clair in her fluffy dress throw flowers as the flower girl. The others were groomsmen.

They invited a lot of the town since people kept hinting they'd love an invite and they saw no harm in it.

Though this did mean that the human teens from Forks were here and still checking them out. Yet, even this couldn't dampen the mood.

"Are you ready dear?" asked Carlisle and Diana gave a small nod, with one final look in the mirror she stood and took his arm.

Each girl gave her an encouraging smile before walking out as the music began.

"I'm nervous" Diana admitted in a small voice to Carlisle.

He smiled with a knowing look in his eyes and took her hands in his.

"Diana there is nothing to be nervous about. Let's be honest this is probably the first of many weddings you and Edward will share, though the first is always special. You look beautiful and I am so happy to have you officially in the family" he finished and Diana hugged him before pulling back and letting him lead her down the isle.

She looked around at everyone and her mind drifted over everything that had happened.

She had felt guilty when she saw Charlie walking around looking heartbroken. So she made sure that she went with Jake to stop by a few times to keep him company, much to his surprise and joy.

He was doing better now thinking that Bella was away and happy.

Diana was grateful she couldn't cry.

Jake and the others had assured her that Bella was the only one to blame for what happened, well her and James, and they had to move on with their lives.

Diana was thankful and knew they were right but still she felt bad.

It really helped that Jasper and Emmett admitted that they remembered the first person they had killed and that it was ok that it upset her.

It was good because it meant she still had her humanity and wasn't an emotionless monster.

She'd always feel bad about it but she'd move on eventually and be happy.

Edward caught her eye and broke her thoughts with his beautiful butterscotch gaze.

'I love you' she thought and his smile was blinding before he mouthed it back.

Finally Carlisle handed her off with a kiss on the cheek and Edward looked at her with so much love she could have sworn her heart almost started beating again.

It came time for the vows and Edward went first.

"Diana" he said and one could hear the catch in his voice. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You took everything I believed in, believed myself to be and dumped it on it's head" he got some chuckles here.

"I may have gone a bit over board wooing you" and here she raised an eyebrow and smiled teasingly.

"Either way, I promise to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you. You gave me back my soul, thank you. Mate" he whispered the last word.

"Diana you may now read your vows to Edward" the priest said and Alice and Libby had to stop themselves from squealing in excitement.

"Edward" she said and took a deep breath trying not to get lost in his stare.

"I thought I was living before I met you. I admit you did come on a bit strong with the uh wooing", this gained more chuckles. "But now after everything I can honestly say that I wasn't truly alive until I met you. I love you and I plan on spending forever to show you how much".

He had misty eyes as well and gave a watery chuckle. Leaning forward he kissed her until the priest's cough and everyone's laughter broke them apart.

"Now with the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may NOW kiss the bride. May I introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen".

After pulling apart they laughed as they walked back down the isle hand in hand.

The reception, like the wedding, was being held outside the house and was a big and exciting affair.

After hours of talking to guests, thanking people, and still fending off the opposite sex from themselves and their mate, the newly weds broke away for a moment alone.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" Edward said with a big smile and a kiss.

"And I you Mr. Cullen" Diana answered in kind, dreamy smile still in place.

"Forever Love?" he asked and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss.

"Forever".

The End

A/N: And here it is! Once more thank you all so much. See you soon and as always have an awesome day!


End file.
